


Ocicat0406

by syntaxerror101



Series: Meanie Series! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, boogyu, driver!jisoo, fansite!wonwoo, first time making a fic oops, fwb!boogyu, how to tag?, idol!mingyu, lil bit of angst, manager!seungkwan, meanie, slow buildup, stylist!the8, verkwan, word heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntaxerror101/pseuds/syntaxerror101
Summary: Mingyu is a recently debuted artist and one of his fansites caught his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my meanie fic.  
> it is a meanie fic i promise.  
> just...,,, wait for it.  
> promise i'll make it worth it!  
> i'll be updating every other two days!  
> (i have a lot of free time on my hands,,,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an ocicat is a cat breed! they are domestic cats that resemble wild ones bc their fur usually has spots. thought it would b cute to pair this with wonu since his looks are different than from how he actually is :P

1

as the car approached the venue, he could already hear fans shouting, letting it known he was there. people were taking out their phones and fansites were setting up their cameras. this was an everyday thing for mingyu now.

shortly after debut, to his surprise, he quickly gained popularity in the music scene because of his versatile style. being able to sing sweet songs with his unique raspy voice, gaining the hearts of everyone, to rapping fast lyrical verses, which even the best rappers acknowledged. it was definitely a plus that alongside all his talent, he was extremely humble, and also extremely handsome, with a height to compliment all his features.

it took him a while to get used to the flashing cameras wherever he was. fans devoting their time to document him wherever he went. he was extremely grateful for them doing that. although all his fans held a special place in his heart, there was something about one particular fansite that caught his attention.

he wasn't sure if it was a man or a women since they always wore a facemask covering most of their face, they also always had some type of headwear. beanies, caps, bucket hats. although their hair was short he couldn't dismiss the possibility of it being a female fan.

the thing that caught mingyu's attention where their sharp, cat like eyes. that was the only feature mingyu could made out of this person. they seemed to bore into him, stirring up his curiosity. 

he couldn't necessarily go up to them and ask, "who are you?" no matter how much he wanted to.

they always had a cool calm demeanor. never changing no matter how the fellow fansites around them acted. their camera just pointed to mingyu, trying to get the best shots. 

mingyu quickly scanned the audience around the car, looking for that particular one, trying to spot the eyes that caught his attention. after a few seconds of searching he found them cooly leaning against a pillar, face mask on as usual, with a blue beanie on, and to his surprise- a pair of circular rimmed glasses. 

"seungkwan-ah, look ! don't they look cute?" he playfully slapped his managers arm as he looked out the window, admiring how they looked with their glasses on.

"ya kim mingyu, get ready we're about to get off." mingyu huffed in mock annoyance as he was ignored.

as the car finally came to a halt seungkwan stepped out before him, trying to get past the fansites who were huddling around the car, and come to his side. seungkwan signaled for the fansites to make a little path for him, which they obliged right away.

opening the door, he stepped out, enjoying finally being able to stretch his long limbs. taking in the sound of his fans calling him oppa and saying how handsome he slightly bowed as he made his way through them.

looking up, he cautiously scanned the crowd, trying to find that fansite again. to his satisfaction he had to pass by them to get into the venue. he approached walking cooly waving to everyone and he took the chance to look directly at their camera when he was face to face with it and smiled, and to his greater satisfaction, they snapped the picture. right away they brought the camera down and they made eye contact. something seemed to run though mingyu at that moment as he looked into the sharp eyes. a glint of something played on them too.

as if time stopped, they continue looking into eachothers eyes. they look cute with glasses, woah. he thought to himself.

seungkwan behind him had to push mingyu past the entrance and at instinct, he turned around to see if his fansite was still looking at him, but he could already seeing them walking away. a strange feeling running through him. what is this?

"kim mingyu, whatever it is you’re doing, don't make it to obvious. please." seungkwan next to him patted his back as he led me to his waiting room.

"i need to know who they are boo. is there any way you could help me? or find out the name of fansite? this has been driving me crazy since i first saw them." he whisper shouted as he ducked down to meet seungkwan's ear, making sure no one could hear him.

"i'll see what i could do. c'mon, we gotta get you ready." he was led into the already noisy dressing room and rushed through changing and getting his hair done. he's managed to get used to how fast everything had to be done a few weeks into his debut.

as he settled into the makeup chair he finally took a moment to breath as nuna worked on his makeup. he closed his eyes and the first thing that came to mind were the eyes of the unknown person he couldn't stop thinking about. was it so wrong to want to get to know them? who was behind that mask? 

a quick pep talk with his back up dancers later, it was time to do the practice run of his stage. nametag on, he got the clear and walked up into the stage, being greeted by several fans yelling his name. he loved the feeling of being loved by so many, and he loved them too.

"hello, i'm mingyu and please take care of me!" he cutely shouted and bowed down to his fans and the staff. 

"1,2,3.. go!" the producer shouted after a few moments

his backup dancers met him on stage and they ran through the performance. adrenaline pumping through mingyu's veins as he did the tough choreo while singing. 

in what felt like a second, the practice run was over and everything turned out well. the dancers bowed and walked off.

"thank you for sticking around! i'll be back soon!" he shouted out to his fans who were waving cute little purple lightsticks. 

as if subconsciously, he quickly looked over the crowd looking for those eyes. bingo, there they were, looking back at him. he was 100% sure it was them. he smiled directly at them and then looked around the crowd waving as he walked off the stage.

"good job kim mingyu! you got lucky with such skilled dancers too!" a voice boomed as he walked into the room

"Soonyoung hyung!" he shouted as soon as he saw the owner of the voice. reaching out his arms he brought the slightly shorter man into a hug, who patted his back in congratulations. 

"all thanks to your choreography hyung!" he pulled away still happy at seeing the man who is a big part of who he is now.

"ah you flatter me!" he playfully fanned his face.

"i have another 20 minutes till i have to get back for the live performance. lets catch up.  
how have you been?" he gestured for them to sit on a couch in the corner of the room. he finally noticed seungkwan across the room, legs crossed, looking extremely concentrated on his phone.

"nothing much gyu, i've just been receiving praises left and right cause of you." he patted his thigh. "you're doing really well, but don't get too stressed out. you'll get the hang of it. everyone loves you already." he reassured, giving him a light squeeze.

mingyu rubbed the back of his neck shyly at the words. "i couldn't be where i am now if it wasn't for you, woozi hyung, seungkwan, my dancers, or the staff. i owe it all to you guys." he flashed his praise worthy smile. 

"this is why we all love you gyu! always a nice guy. but you just reminded me i have a date with woozi later! oh my god." he got up and headed toward the door, mingyu following behind, chuckling.

"go get em, tiger!" mingyu whooped playfully.

"i always do!" he pulled mingyu into a quick hug and waved goodbye to the staff and shouted, "fighting!" as he walked out.

seungkwan across the room, called him over. "come here please, gyu." 

he took his place next to his manger. laying his head on his shoulder. "what's up?" 

"so i was going through twitter, looking up your tag. and boy do you have a lot of fansites." he showed his phone to mingyu, scrolling down the never ending photos. "they do a good job too, i saved a couple myself." 

mingyu laughed, squeezing seungkwan's thigh which his hand was resting on. "it takes a lot to capture my devilishly good looks, i guess." 

seungkwan pinched the hand that rested on his thigh, "so much for your humble image." 

"hey!" mingyu protested, pouting cutely. 

"kidding you big baby." he put mingyu's hand back where it previously was. "but i think i found what, or who, you were looking for." he mused, this caught mingyu's attention.

"you didn't!" as he was about to pull seungkwan into a hug he heard over the intercom

"Kim mingyu, please get ready. you're live in 2 minutes!" the staticy voice said.

"ugHhhh. okay please save the name, i'll be back! thanks a ton boo." he got up and planted a loud kiss on seungkwan's forehead, a smile forming on his lips as his fingers moved up to touch where the lips kissed.

dancers huddled around mingyu, "let's do this!" he pep talked them, earning enthusiastic shouts in response. 

as they headed onto the stage, waiting for their que to start, he sneaked another opportunity to scan the crowd. he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw they were still in the crowd.

"and a 1.. 2.. 3.. Now!"

the music started and he did what he does best on stage. being fueled by the sound of his fans shouting his name.

it ended as quick as it started. "thank you so much for coming!" mingyu exclaimed in between pants, as he waved down at his fans. he saw the person cutely waving their purple lightstick, and it gave him butterflies.

as he walked back to his room he wasted no time on taking off his sweaty clothes. seungkwan was seated behind him and he didn't even notice. he will never get tired of the sight of those toned back muscles. 

"their fansite name is 'ocicat0406'." this startled mingyu who didn't notice seungkwan was in the room.

"fuck boo, oh my god you almost killed me." he clutched at his chest as he turned to face the voice.

"oops?" he put on a cute pout and shrugged, not missing a moment to admire mingyu's still sweaty body. his thoughts were quickly going south. 

"you're not doing a good job at not making it obvious that you're staring at me." mingyu pointed out as he put on a newly clean shirt.

"i wasn't trying to. gotta enjoy the sight any chance I get." he scrolled through his phone again as mingyu changed out of his pants, seungkwan tried his best not to look up.

"so their name is ocicat0406.. my birthday." he smiled at the realization. "but how are you sure thats them?" he found his place next to seungkwan, putting an arm around his shoulder to lean closer to the phone better.

"i think this was earlier, its a direct face shot of you smiling." seungkwan showed him the photo.

"that's definitely them! what was the caption?" curiosity could be felt in mingyu's belly.

" 'just for me?' " seungkwan said in a flirtatious tone. 

"wow thats so not fair! i don't even know who they are and they want to tease me like that?!" he frustratedly groaned and lightly slapped his face.

"yea yea cheer up. this is definitely a step forward though. have you thought of a way to figure out who they are first?" mingyu shook his head, pouting, and rested his head on seungkwan's shoulder.

"well?" seungkwan put his phone down and draped a hand over mingyu, pulling him into a hug. mingyu took the chance and put all his weight on him, causing them to fall back onto the couch. not that either of them minded

"i don't know boo, but thank you. when i figured something out i’ll tell you.” he nuzzled his head into seungkwan's neck, who wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him, giving him a kiss on the exposed neck.

“you're welcome babe, but come on, you have a radio show in an hour.” he reminded him as he rubbed his back, knowing he was probably already tired.

mingyu placed a light kiss on seungkwan's neck again and pulled them back up into sitting position. 

“mkay lets go.” he said in a groggy voice.

at instinct, seungkwan ran his fingers through mingyu's hair to relax him, not caring that it was still sweaty, causing him to flutter his eyes shut humming in contentment. 

they got up hand in hand and grabbed the bags they brought with them. bowing to the staff in the next room before leaving.

they exited the building and were greeted by fansites again, not caring that they were still holding hands. 

mingyu smiled and waved at his adoring fans saying thank you to as many as he could. seungkwan close behind. he felt a particularly cold stare and turned to meet it. to his surprise it was, who he learned, ocicat0406. a flash of confusion passed through him as they stared each other down. 

ocicat pulled down their face mask to reveal themselves. it was a man. holy shit it was a man. mingyu was surprised to say the least. but he didn't have a moment for it all to register as it all happened amongst screaming fans. 

seungkwan's grip on his hand tightened signaling that this was too much for him. finally arriving to the car. letting kwan in first, he took one last look toward ocicat who was already walking away. what was that all about? but holy shit it was a man?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly nsfw,... skip if u want!

2

as mingyu waved one last goodbye to his fans and got in the car, their driver began taking them to his next schedule.

shaking his head of the strange thoughts he looked toward seungkwan next to him, he seemed pretty shaken up. "i'm sorry, it seems every time the crowds just keep getting bigger." he leaned forward, his hand finding their place on the back of his nape pulling him to himself.

"it's okay, this is what you deserve gyu." he gave into the touch and wrapped his arms around mingyu to calm himself down. (nsfw warning) "we have a little under an hour for your next schedule.. should we go somewhere?" this hushed whisper went directly to his groin. 

"please." 

"hyung, be a doll and take us back to the dorm? we still have a while before the next schedule." immediately seungkwan leaned forward to inform their driver.

"of course, you corn dogs." he responded, already used to their antics.

"sorry again joshua-hyung. thank you for never ratting us out." mingyu was eternally grateful, but lucky he was an open minded man, with a queer family of his own. 

seungkwan found his place back on mingyu's neck, lightly biting down on it, earning his ass a squeeze. 

seungkwan and mingyu weren’t necessarily a thing persay. they just.. did things.. with each other. 

seungkwan was always in the dressing room with him to give his opinions on the outfits he was given, but mingyu always caught him staring a hit too intensely when he just down to his boxers. and to his satisfaction, a tent forming in his pants one of those times.

*NSFW / FLASHBACK * U CAN SKIP!

their eyes met in the mirror and mingyu simply smirked at him. earning him an eye roll. he turned around and could feel that seungkwan wanted to pounce right there and then.

mingyu stretched his arms on either side of him, and teased "what are you waiting for?" was all it took. 

seungkwan pushed his back against the mirror running his hands around mingyu's body. which caused mingyu to chuckle satisfyingly, feeling his erection forming too. 

he changed their positions and pushed a flustered seungkwan against the mirror, taking off his clothes as their lips met each other. 

they were both enjoying this too much, completely ignoring the fact their were people around them.

mingyu turned seungkwan around so that he was facing the mirror, ass sticking out.

"how far are you trying to go boo?" he whispered against his ear, while a hand lightly tugged at his hair. 

"you don't want to know how many times i've cummed thinking about you fucking me with that big dick of yours." he whispered out, already winded

"nuff said." 

with that he pulled seungkwan's bottoms down, exposing the plush pink cheeks, and to his satisfaction, he was wearing a buttplug. 

"boo seungkwan, is this the type of shit you're into?" he was amazed at the sight of the cute pink diamond decorated buttplug adorning the asshole. 

"i was hoping this would happen one day", he smuggly smiled as he leaned forward on the mirror, pushing his ass out.

"so dirty." he mused as he began to lightly fuck seungkwan with his buttplug. earning him a frustrated groan from wanting the real thing. 

"come." seungkwan demanded, mouth agape.   
he took mingyu's length in his mouth without a moment's hesitation, beautifully taking it all in his throat for his saliva to act as lube, lewdly popping it as he took it out.

mingyu's eyes were blown at the sight, who fucking knew his manager was such a slut.

"now hurry and fuck me, hard." his eyes were glazed over as the looked at mingyu through the mirror.

mingyu finally pulled out the buttplug revealing the beautiful stretched hole, clenching in anticipation. seungkwan's hand was reaching toward the buttplug and mingyu handed it to him. not expecting him to put it in his mouth. which mingyu found hot as fuck.

without another moment of hesitation, he shoved his dick inside of seungkwan's asshole. pleasure washing over him. not wanting to waste any time, he quickly built up a pace, thighs smacking against the beautiful plump ass. seungkwan's moans were muffled by the buttplug in his mouth but with the slight tears coming out of his eyes were a sight that we was enjoying it too.

mingyu pulled seungkwan into a slight standing positing, just enough to hit his sweet spot everytime. one of his hands found their place in the blonde locks and the other on his dick. he pulled his head back to leave kisses on his throat, while pumping his dick in his hands.

“i want you to come for me.” with that, seungkwan's eyes were in the back of his head as he reached his climax all over the mirror in front of him, moans muffled.

mingyu fucked a few more times into seungkwan and reached his climax too, coming inside of his asshole. 

with all the strength seungkwan could muster, he handed the buttplug to mingyu. "please." he practically begged.

"jeez you're kinky as fuck." he smacked his ass before pulling out, cum beginning to seep out the hole. he took the stray drops and put them back in his asshole, along with the buttplug.

once he did that, to his surprise, seungkwan got on his knees in front of the mirror, met mingyu's eyes through it, and began licking his cum off it.

"you better stop if you know what's good for you." mingyu huffed as he could feel the pit of his stomach swirl again. 

"that's the opposite of a threat, mingyu." he got up, facing mingyu, eyes blown with sex, hair a mess, and lips plump from the buttplug. "open up for me.." he cooed as his lips were against mingyu

he felt one of seungkwan's hands on his chest and the other in his hair, tongue invading his mouth, with his cum still on it. as mingyu realized he brushed his against seungkwan's, collecting all the cum in his mouth, swallowing it.

"how do it taste?" seungkwan kissed his adams apple. bending over in front of mingyu's dick, flashing the buttplug, to collect his clothes.

mingyu didn't hesitate and loudly slapped one of the cheeks, squeezing it after, causing seungkwan to yelp.

"delicious." mingyu laughed as he began to get dressed. "i really really hope we can do this again, boo."

"whenever you want gyu. i'll always be ready, just tell me." he sweet smile had no correlation with his filthy words.

"if i could, i'd take you right here right now, again." it didn't seem like such a bad idea, he was actually considering it.

"maybe later tonight. im so happy we finally fucked. you're honestly irresistible, kim mingyu." he happily swayed at the thought.

"if only i'd known you were such a freak before, I could've been balls deeps in you from the moment we met." he stared at himself and seungkwan in the mirror, definitely looking more disheveled than when they went in. he loved the rush.

"we'll just have to make up for lost time." he winked, and pulled mingyu out of the dressing room once they looked presentable.

*FLASHBACK OVER*  
*STILL NSFW THO*

they pulled up in front of mingyu's apartment, thanked joshua, and practically ran up the stairs. getting there took longer than they thought so they would have to do it quick to get to the interview on time.

although mingyu was more than looking forward to fucking seungkwan, he couldn't get the face of ocicat out of his head. 

they made their way to mingyu's bedroom and wasted no time getting undressed. seungkwan pushing mingyu back on the bed, straddling him. he quickly got to work licking up and down mingyu's body, on his nipples, and under his ear. 

"you're thinking about him? right?" those words rang through mingyu's body "are you?" seungkwan whispered into his ear in a dangerously low tone. spitting in his hand he brought it down to quickly rub it on mingyu's hard dick. he began taking mingyu inside of him both groaning in pleasure. 

"i can't cant get his face out of my head seungkwan." he managed to say inbetween moans as seugkwan fucked himself on mingyu's dick. 

"just imagine im him. if it makes you feel better." he panted out, taking himself in his hand, pumping himself at the rhythm he was getting filled up. 

mingyu's eyes fluttered open as he was overcome with pleasure, the feeling of seungkwan's asshole, and the sight of him on top of him. for a second, his face did look like the one he saw earlier, twisted in pleasure, panting a mess.

fuck.

and with that, mingyu came inside of seungkwan's ass, who followed shortly behind, leaving opaque streaks of white on mingyu abs. 

seungkwan let mingyu fall out of him, and quickly put his favorite pink buttplug in, keeping mingyu's cum inside of him.

mingyu knew what he had to do, with half lidded eyes, he collected the cum from his abs, and swallowed it all. earning as satisfied hum from seungkwan, who laid down next him, draping his arm over his chest.

"did you like that? thinking of him?" seungkwan was tracing shapes on mingyu's sweaty chest, who was still panting.

"I hate to admit it, but i did. I'm sorry seungkwan, it feels wrong." he sighed out.

"no please, i like this. i like feeling like I was used. its hot." he reassuring smiled. mingyu turned to his body be parallel to seungkwan's, searching his eyes, not finding any trace that what he said was a lie.

"you're so dirty, boo." they made out for a while, tongues fighting for dominance, as their hands searched their bodies, as if they didn't already what was there. seungkwan pushed mingyu down and began to leave love bites all over his chest, tiny enough to go away fast, but pigmented enough to know they were there.

mingyu took the liberty to do the same, right above seungkwan's collarbones. adorning them.

*NSFW OVER NOW!*

"i love you."

"i love you too."

they both meant it platonically, and they both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i;m sory


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boo meets up with woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured out why the chapter was breaking,,,,, emojis...

3

after getting dressed up again, they called up joshua, leaving 15 minutes to get to mingyu's schedule.

once in the car, seungkwan mentioned mingyu's recent obsession, hand on his thigh as they sat next to each other.

"i think i have an idea." he mused

"oh?" good, cause he hadn’t thought of one

"how about we get one of your stylists, or even Joshua, to ask their name, or give them your info? just be straightforward with it." 

"hm.. i like that idea.. but it's risky. what if i'm just getting ahead of myself? and they end up doing something with that information that could mess with my career?" mingyu, was the one getting ahead of himself now.

seungkwan noticed so he lightly squeezed where his hand was, bringing mingyu back from his thoughts. "or.. i could ask? i'm just your manager, it wouldn't be weird for me to talk to your fansites.." he tried to come up with something to reassure mingyu.

"no no, it’s fine, i already know big crowds aren't really your thing." he put his arm around seungkwan and squeezed his shoulder

it was his turn to lay his head on mingyu, "cute that you're taking that into consideration, thank you. but they only get rowdy when you're around, not when it's just me. i'm just your devilishly handsome manager, no one else." he joked, mingyu laughed at that, kissing the top of his head.

"I hope whatever secret thing you're planning, it works out, and if i can help, please let me know." joshua said as he approached the location for mingyu's schedule.

"thank you hyung, i appreciate it." he sent him a smile through the rear view mirror. some fansites were already outside the location, and to his satisfaction, ocicat was too. face again adorned with the facemask.

"lets go." seungkwan got off first, walking over to mingyu's side, opened the door for him, instinctively extending his hand.

mingyu took it as he stepped out and made his way through the fans. flashes came from all directions, but he noticed ocicats camera was pointing toward their intertwined hands. 

was he jealous?

seungkwan pulled him close, "go inside, i'll talk to him." he whispered. 

mingyu nodded and let go of their hands, waving toward his fans as he walked in the building.

seungkwan sat himself down on a bench outside the building and waited for the fansites to die down. he tried to calm his nerves by playing some silly game on his phone. 

he noticed after a while they dispersed, except one, who was standing not too far from him, scanning through the photos on his camera.

he finally looked up and met seungkwan's gaze. they seemed to have some unsaid understanding on the situation. 

 

seungkwan began walking in the direction of ocicat, but didn't stop when he was next to him. he continued walking in the direction of a coffee shop across the building. the fansite followed closely behind.

they entered and seungkwan ordered himself a vanilla mocha, "do you want anything?" he shot a sweet smile to the man standing next to him

"n-no, thank you." he wasn't expecting seungkwan to talk to him so easily. 

after he got his coffee they took a seat in an empty corner. neither of them said anything for a bit.

"so-"  
"um-"

they both started at the same time.

"you first, i insist." seungkwan persuaded, as he began to slip out of his jacket.

"you should um cover up." the other man finally spoke up, pointing toward his own collar bone.

"fuck." seungkwan muttered, not realizing one of the buttons was undone. "thanks.."

"its cool... so... are you guys a couple?" he asked right away

"wait wait wait, first of all," seungkwan held his hand up as if to stop the question. "what your name?"

"um, its wonwoo. my name is wonwoo." he cleared his throat and met seungkwan's eyes. he was slightly more awkward than he thought he would be.

"nice name, wonwoo." he repeated as if getting a taste of it. "but to answer your question, we're not. me and him aren't a couple." he sat up straight.

"that's kind of hard to believe.." he picked up his camera and scrolled through the photos, showing seungkwan photos of them holding hands, his hickey, the way seungkwan holding onto mingyu, and the way mingyu smiled at him.

seungkwan just smiled as he looked at the photos display on the small screen. "those are cute! please don't upload them though. but trust me, we're not. i've known him for a long long time, way before debut. we're kind of just involved with each other." he shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

wonwoo set his camera down, and completely took of his facemask and beanie, ruffling his jet black hair. seungkwan admired his handsome features now that they were face to face. his silky white skin, and sly pink lips, along with those mesmerising eyes. 

"physically, i take it." he crossed his arms on the table, slightly leaning forward.

"hey, i don't have to tell you that." he waved away the question. "what i think you'd like to hear is," he slightly leaned forward ",you have an admirer." he whispered, smile on his lips.

wonwoo leaned back on his seat, confusion etched on his face.  
"what do you mean?" 

"guess.. who's manger am i?" he asked dumbly "but," he put his finger to his puckered lips," don't say it outloud." he warned

wonwoo wasn't sure how to feel. he knew exactly whos manager he was. half the world did at this point. what did that have to do with him? seungkwan picked up the slightly panicked expression.

"chill, will you?" he gave his slightly shaking hand a reassuring squeeze. "you caught his attention, it's those eyes of yours, you know?" his thumb slightly carrased the hand "they really know how to draw people in. I understand why he ca-" he stopped himself mid sentence. slightly satisfied with the panic that flashed across wonwoo's face. "came to me to ask if i could figure out who you were." he finished, sly smile on his face, still caressing the hand.

"me? i caught his attention? oh wow." he was dumbfounded. he always thought they had some type of connection, given their eyes always met, but he assumed he was like that to every fansite. 

seungkwan admired his face, mindlessly playing with his fingers. he began rubbing circles in his palm with his thumb. trying to see if he could stir him up, having his own fun.

 

*not nsfw but seungkwan bein a lil flirt so watch out*

"you're cute, you know?" he shot him a flirtatious smile, tongue running over his lips. 

wonwoo blinked up at him, confused. "thank- thank you." he looked at seungkwan's hand on his.. it felt.. nice, soft, ....experienced. he gulped down the thought. 

"that caption, 'just for me?' was cute, i liked it, ocicat0309." seungkwan rested his face on his perched up hand, as the other kept playing with wonwoo's, who blushed.

"it kind of felt like that earlier, when he looked right at me." he muttered as he played with a loose string from his pants.

seungkwan reached over and cupped his jaw. forcing him to look up, lightly running his thumb over the lips. wonwoo subconsciously opened his mouth, as if expecting more, and blushed when he realized. "look at me when you're talking, it'd be a shame to not be able to admire your face longer." he caressed his cheek with his thumb and moved his hand below the table, resting on top of wonwoo's thigh, which caused him to blush even more.

"i'm sorry, i hope you don't think i'm just feeling on you, but you're so handsome. let me know if you're uncomfortable." he sweetly smiled as his hand began to slowly move up and down his thigh.

wonwoo's features were starting to get red, he liked being touched like that. it was even more exciting that someone could see them.

when seungkwan felt he was near his crotch area, he retreated his hand. he could have sworn he heard a whimper escape from wonwoo, and smiled to himself. he was already anticipating fucking mingyu again. he reached toward his suit jacket and pulled out a small pad and pen, scribbling something on a paper and folding it up, sliding it to a still flustered wonwoo.

"if you're interested, here's his number. but if you're not willing to do anything serious, throw it away please." he caressed the back of the hand tightly clutching the paper, causing it to relax. "it was nice talking to you wonwoo, you should show your face more often, we really like looking at it." seungkwan finished up his coffee and stood up, draping his jacket on his arm. as he was about to walk out he leaned down to wonwoo's already red ears and whispered, "we hope to see you soon."

he threw his cup away as he left a very flustered wonwoo behind, not knowing he left him with a tent forming in his pants. he wasn't going to be able to get up for a while.

seungkwan walked into the building, showing identification that he was mingyu's manager and took an elevator up to the floor he was on. he focused on the feeling of the buttplug holding mingyu's cum inside of him and he was starting to get horny, but thinking of the flustered man he left at the cafe. 

how'd this happen?

fuck.

he wasn't expecting that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopz more nsfw watch out

4

the elevator door dinged open and he walked over the room mingyu was getting interviewed in, sitting outside waiting for it to finish.

he took his phone out and scrolled through wonwoos fansite on twitter. the picture of mingyu holding his hand was the most recent one uploaded. "nice hands. both of them ❤" was the caption. it already had a few hundred likes and retweets. 

he smirked as he looked down at his phone, the caption was proof that he got through to him. 

"boo~" mingyu cooed looking down at him, smiling. as if contagious, he smiled back. "how'd it go?" 

"it was.. interesting. i'll tell you about it on the way to the dorm." he almosts took his hand in his but then he remembered where they were. 

mingyu had a certain glint in his eyes, sending anticipation down his spine. 

they said their goodbyes to the staff and headed down go the car. not many fansites were around. a few of the usual but not enough to cause seungkwan to get nervous, still, his hand found mingyu's.

he politely greeted the fansites and met eyes with. him. this time his face was fully exposed, his soft black hair fanned over his forehead, ending just above his eyes. wow. the moment was interrupted when he decided to bring his camera to his face and snap a picture, momentarily blinding mingyu with the flash. he smiled blinking down at the floor.

interesting.

he looked up one last time and he could've sworn he saw a smile, before he waved back to everyone and climbed in the car with seungkwan.

"ready to go guys?" joshua asked, looking at them through the rear view mirror.

"take me home, hyung!" mingyu said as he rested his head on the cars window. thoughts clouded with a beautiful cat like face. he wanted to know what his skin felt like.

without noticing, he drifted off to sleep. he dreamt of running his tan hands over silky white skin, creating a beautiful contrast. coloring it with purple flowers his lips created when they made contact with it. mouth panting for more, which he gave. the body under him turning into purple rose petals, bursting as he reached his climax. the moan ran through his body as the soft petals landed on his soft sweaty skin. 

he woke up panting , rapidly blinking to take in his surroundings. 

“..gyu, mingyu. oh hey you're finally awake.” seungkwan smiled down sweetly at him, which caused him to sigh in relief. he took him in his arms, kissing his neck “c'mon babe, lets get to bed.” he gave him a light kiss on the lips, pulling a still half asleep mingyu out the car. 

“we’re good now, thank you hyung, goodnight!” he waved toward joshua and he barely managed to hold mingyu up. "cmon big guy, you know i can't carry you." he lightly nudged the man in his arms who seemed to finally come to his senses. 

"sorry babe, guess i was more tired than i thought." he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up straight, taking seungkwan's hands in his, who continued smiling at him.

they headed inside the building and took the elevator to his floor, not needing to rush up the stairs this time. 

the door dinged open and they made their way to his room. bed still messy from the sex they had earlier. mingyu laying down in it nonetheless, enjoying the softness of it. he still hasn't taken his street clothes off. 

"i'm going to wash up, mingyu. join me if you want." seungkwan called from over the bathroom. 

mingyu was contemplating heading back to dream world, wanting to meet the white cat eyed man in his dreams again. but he wanted to spend some time with the very real seungkwan right now. he threw off everything he was wearing and headed into the shower with him.

seungkwan was already washing his hair, eyes closed. but he felt mingyu's presence behind him. "gyu, baby, do me a favor?"

"hm?" he lazily responded as his eyes raked over seungkwan's wet body, admiring how his ass glistened with the water. 

*light nsfw*

"take the butt plug out, please." he heard mingyu's breath catch in his throat and triumphantly smiled to himself. he felt mingyu get closer to him, rubbing a hand over one of his ass cheeks,finally going down to the buttplug. he pulled it out slowly but immediately put it back in, slowly fucking seungkwan with it , who was starting to moan. deciding that was enough torture, he finally took it all out. his cum from earlier seeping out and down his leg, into the drain.

"that's always going to be hot." mingyu mused as a flustered seungkwan turned to him. 

"you didn't have to do all that you know." he fake scowled, pushing at mingyu chest. 

"couldn't help myself, your ass is irresistible." he took seungkwan in his arms and they both stood under the water, kissing for a while. he squeezed one of seungkwan's ass cheeks causing him to yelp, and then laugh. 

they both washed up, unable to finish without touching each other. which was nothing new to them. they dried up and but minimal sleep wear on. just boxers at this point.

even though seungkwan had his own room in the dorm there was no use for it. they felt weird not sleeping in the same bed. they craved each others warmth, and they occasionally fucked before falling asleep.

mingyu crawled in under the sheets, seungkwan following, resting his head on his chest. he ran his fingers over his muscles, admiring the feeling of the ridges. 

"did you learn anything about him?" mingyu finally asked, still not being able to shake the vividness of his dream.

"his names wonwoo,and he has really soft skin. i think he may be a sub, he seems like the type." he felt seungkwan smile against him.

"his skin.. how do you know it's soft?" the thought made mingyu's head fuzzy. 

"i had to get him to calm down, he's a lot more awkward than he seems. i just rubbed his hand till his breath was regular. really nice skinny fingers. almost delicate." seungkwan smiled at the memory, mingyu hummed under him, signaling him to keep talking. "i wanted to see if he'd be willing to get in contact with you. so i guess I tested him a little. i rubbed his skinny thighs while I talked to him, he seemed to like that. and i think he wanted me to put my fingers in his mouth too." the words were coming out like honey, they tasted so sweet to mingyu.

he didn't feel jealous, he felt excited. the thought of seungkwan working him up as they talked about him. that soft skin he wanted to feel against his, he began to wonder what he would sound like fucking into him. 

 

*nsfw intensifies*

"i gave him your number, I said to only get in contact with you if he was serious. so keep an eye out." seungkwan's fingers were making their way toward mingyu's boxers, who hadn't even noticed he got a boner. still thinking of the soft skin and the sweet noises he could make. 

seungkwan positioned himself below mingyu, laying down between his already spread legs. he took mingyu's dick out of his boxers and took him into his mouth. 

that finally seemed to bring mingyu out of his thoughts. he was almost embarrassed as he looked down at seungkwan, like he was caught. seungkwan, slowly, too slowly, let mingyu out of him. "think of him all you want. use my mouth all you want. i want you to cum all over my face as you think about him." 

what did he ever do to deserve seungkwan.

without warning he put mingyu back into his mouth, building up a pace. lewd noises were being made as his dick met the back of seungkwan's throat repeatedly. fuck. one hand found its place in seungkwan's hair, gripping it tightly. encouraging him to take him in further, faster. as he did just that. mingyu began bucking his hips up as he fucked himself into seungkwan's mouth, the sound of him gagging and the feeling of the saliva allowing him to easily slide in and out of seungkwan's mouth was driving him on edge.

he kept thinking of those pretty pink lips around his dick, what noises he would make, what his moans would sound, how he would feel like around mingyu's dick. how hard he would fuck into him. he wanted to cum on his pretty face too. he wanted to have his fingers around his throat as he fucked into him. 

the idea sent mingyu's brain to a blank, cumming almost violently into seungkwan's mouth, who swallowed every last bit. he let mingyu slide out of him, giving a few final licks to his tip. his face was stained with tears but he knew this was how seungkwan liked it. he looked down to his clothed dick and saw that he was leeking with precum.

"you look so pretty like that kwan. thank you." he pulled seungkwan up and wiped the tears off his face and the saliva from his chin. kissing his swollen lips gently.

"it feels so good." he said between lidded eyes, still catching his breath. 

mingyu wanted to return the favor but he knew he couldn't use his mouth. he took his right hand and signaled for seungkwan to spit on it, which he happily did. 

“do you want me to give you a hand job or fuck your asshole with my fingers?” he spoke sweetly looking down at a wrecked seungkwan, who didn't even answer, just got on his knees and arched his ass for mingyu. 

he took his place behind seungkwan, lowering his boxers a bit, and began fucking into him, two fingers to begin since his ass was still gaped from the buttplug. the tips of his fingers met seungkwan's sweet spot, causing a slew of moans to escape the abused lips. he continued fucking into him until that was all that filled the room. 

seungkwan's beautiful voice. 

bundling in a third finger to stretch the asshole how he knew seungkwan liked it, caused him to cry out more.

"such a little whore for you arent i?" he managed to belt out in between moans. if mingyu hadn't already cummed he would've been fucking into him right there and then.

a few more hard thrusts after, seungkwan reached his climax, cumming onto the boxer shorts he was still wearing.

 

*nsfw over*

seungkwan's body fell limp onto the bed, he was tried. mingyu still over him helped him out of his boxers.

he laid down next to seungkwan's half sleepy body and pulled the covers over them. with all the strength he could muster he pulled himself to mingyu's body, holding him.

"thank you gyu." he said in a sleepy voice

"thank you too boo." he kissed the top of his head.

"i love you."

"i love you too."

as mingyu began drifting to sleep, he thought of wonwoo again. but not naked or fucking, but simply just smiling and laughing, beautiful eyes turning into crescent moons as he looked at mingyu. 

whatever mingyu was feeling was different than before. what is this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> learndt how to code real quick for this fic

5

"....gyu, mingyu, cmon wake up and shower. you have schedules today." seungkwan lightly shook a sleeping mingyu.

"5 more minutes." he grumbled, pulling the sheets over his head

"nope. get up." seungkwan completely took the sheets of exposing mingyu to the cold of the morning.

"so mean." pouting, he climbed out of bed.

"you might want to check your phone too, just in case." seungkwan said walking out of the room.

those words suddenly woke him up, reminding him of the person that he's been infatuated with lately. 

he patted down his bed trying to locate his phone, finally finding it under his pillow. he felt kind of nervous to unlock it, to see what was there.

 

hollyyyy shit

he actually texted him! 

he was looking down dumbly at his phone, not know what to do. 

"mingyu! please clean up we have to leave in 30 minutes!" seungkwan shouted from wherever he was in the dorm.

that brought mingyu out of his shocked state. he put his phone back under his pillow and walked out of the room.

"any luck?" seungkwan muttered out as best as he could with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

he didn't know why, but he felt the need to lie. "no, sadly." he was stood behind seungkwan and placed a hand on his back, carrasing the soft skin.

seungkwan finished brushing his teeth and turned around to face mingyu, pulling him down to meet their lips. 

"don't worry, he's probably still in shock. he'd be a dummy to not take this opportunity." his sweet smile almost made mingyu feel guilty. "now please, shower." he gave mingyu one last kiss and pushed him toward the shower.

"stop nagging me woman!" mingyu playfully shouted as he finally got in the shower, throwing the boxers he was still wearing over the shower curtain, earning a scream from seungkwan.

"that's manager to you!" he shrieked out as he gave light punches to the shower curtain mingyu was behind.

despite their playfulness mingyu could still feel a shred of guilt in the back of his mind. was it wrong that now that the chance was so close, he wanted wonwoo to himself? 

mingyu quickly showered and got dressed. they headed down to meet joshua who was already waiting for them.

"morning guys." he greeted as he opened the car door for them.

"morning hyung." seungkwan and mingyu said in unison as they slightly bowed before getting in the door.

"today you have a music bank performance, another radio interview, and a photoshoot with ceci." seungkwan ran mingyu through his schedule for the day, not noticing that he was only half paying attention. 

mingyu's leg was bouncing nervously and his nails were tapping his phone screen repeatedly. 

he was excited, he was ready to see where things could go with wonwoo. but was this a bad idea? what if he got caught? what if wonwoo ended up exposing him as a gay man? was it a bad idea not to tell seungkwan? 

"kim mingyu, are you listening to me?" he snapped his head to see a slightly annoyed looking seungkwan scowling at him.

"uhh.. yeah.. music bank, radio, and..... photo shoot?" he tried his best to recall what he vaguely heard seungkwan tell him.

seungkwan rolled his eyes and looked away, "pay attention. this is your career, not mine."

ouch. mingyu wasn't expecting that. 

he tried to place his hand on his thigh but ended up getting it slapped away.

fuck, he was mad. a mad seungkwan is never a good thing.

he retreated his hand and placed it on his own, still bouncing thigh, and looked out the window. he didn't notice joshua's confused gaze from the rear view mirror.

they pulled over to the venue, again littered with screaming fans waiting for their chance to see him. he wasn't feeling too well so he took out a pair of sunglasses from the back of the passengers seat and put them on, taking a deep breath. he didn't wait for seungkwan to open the door for him (which he really doubted he was going to do anyway) and stepped out the car. with a quick wave and smile to his fans, he walked through them and in to the venue. not taking in the sight of a confused, slightly panicked looking wonwoo.

like any other day, he got changed and his hair and makeup done. as excited as he was about the whole wonwoo situation, he felt nervous about why seungkwan was mad at him. who was currently sitting in a far off corner of the room angrily tapping at his phone.

his dancers gathered around him and they did a quick cheer. taking a deep breath, he went up to stage and waved to his fans. without him realizing, he was scanning the crowd, but didn't find who he was looking for. he was kind of disappointed.

"and.. 1,2,3.. go!" the producer shouted, snapping mingyu out of his thoughts.

despite having a thousand thoughts running through his head, he did beautifully up on the stage. the sound of his fans shouting his name pumping through his veins.

as if in a second, it was over.

"thank you so much, i'm so happy i get the chance to meet you here! i'll see you all soon!" he kissed both his hands and motioned them outward which caused his fans to scream at the action.

once back in his waiting room, he took a set of clean clothes and headed to his changing room. and to his surprise, seungkwan was waiting there for him. cooly leaning against the wall.

"mingyu.." he said in a low voice.

"kwan." he said back, curtly nodding his head. he turned his body away from seungkwan and began to change.

"about what i said earlier.." he slowly began

"all good. you made a point. it's my career not yours. i should've been paying attention." mingyu said, still not looking at seungkwan. he grabbed the dirty clothes and began to make his way out of the room.

"gyu stop please. give me a sec." he felt a soft grip on his arm, causing him to stop. "i'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." the grip motioned for him to turn around, which he did, almost reluctantly.

mingyu just stood facing seungkwan, not knowing what to say. "my job is to keep you in track, to help keep you in line to make it big. i shouldn't let my bitch fits get in the way of that. we're a team, i'm sorry.." he trailed off, hand still wrapped around mingyu arm, looking at the floor. 

"I don't get it though, we were good before we got in the car. did i do something to make you upset?" he finally let his guard down and took seungkwan's hand in his.

"nothing to do with you, truly. i've just been dealing with some personal stuff, and it isn't working out the way i would like so i guess i just let it get the best of me." seungkwan quickly explained, looking down at their interlaced fingers.

"hmm.. whatever it is. if you want, you can always talk to me. like you said, we're a team. professionally and platonically." with his free hand he took a hold of seungkwan's jaw and motioned it up so they could meet each other's eyes.

seungkwan made a move first and brought mingyu down for a kiss. they kissed slowly, indulging in the feeling of their lips against each other. 

mingyu pulled away first. "we're good now?" 

"yes, i'm sorry. again." seungkwan smiled shyly, embarrassed at his earlier actions.

"good, good. lets go then. if I remember correctly i have a radio interview to get to?" he began heading out the room, seungkwan's hand still in his.

"correct."

they said their thank yous and goodbyes to the staff and headed out toward the car. seungkwan was almost flush against him trying to avoid the big crowd as much as possible. he scanned the crowd as best as he could and met wonwoo's eyes.

why did they look sad?

in a second, they got in the car, and joshua drove off.

"did you see him?" seungkwan asked, scanning mingyu's profile.

"no.. i didn't think he was there today. i didn't see him in the crowd during my stage." a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"he was there, outside. with the fansites. i'm surprised you missed him." he was genuinely surprised.

mingyu just hummed in response and looked out the window. his phone buzzed in his hand but he waited until he felt seungkwan's gaze leave him to look down.

 

a wave of panic ran over him. he needs to reply soon. he doesn't want wonwoo to get the wrong idea. fuckkk.

"when are my schedules over for this promotion?" mingyu asked, still looking out the window.

"um," he paused, taking out his phone. "today is.. the 26th so.. Saturday. your promotional period ends the the 28th." 

as long as mingyu was sly about it, he could meet with wonwoo, one on one. he just hoped wonwoo would wait for him.

"thanks." he muttered out lost in thought.

the pulled up to the building for his radio interview, he quickly scanned the crowd for wonwoo but nothing.

"am i dumb or is he really not here this time?" mingyu asked over to seungkwan who was getting ready to get out of the car.

he quickly scanned the crowd himself, "he’s... not here. weird?" and walked out the car, mingyu, disappointed, put on his sunglasses again and got out too.

he smiled and waved to his fans. once seungkwan was at his side he took his hand in his and they walked into the building. trying his best to mask his disappointment.

"you still have 15 minutes before it starts. i'm gonna get myself some coffee, do you want anything?" seungkwan was looking down at his watch, checking the time.

"i'm good, i'm going to the bathroom then the broadcast room." they let go of each others hands and headed their way, smiling before.

as soon as mingyu arrived to the bathroom he went into the furthest stall, closed the door behind him, and leaned against it, suddenly nervous.

he pulled out his phone.

mingyu was impatiently looking down at his phone, hoping for that little bubble to pop up. he wants to talk to him. he could feel the time ticking down around him, and even then it felt like time was passing slowly.

a smile formed on mingyu's face, relief washing over him. he was actually going to have a conversation with wonwoo!

what mingyu didn't know what that the person he was talking too was currently trying to maintain their fanboyish screams by covering their face with their pillow.

he, jeon wonwoo, was texting, texting, with kim. mingyu.

the man he's had so many wet dreams to. the man he's fascinated cheesy romantic movie dates with. the man he's thought about kissing! holding hands! cuddling! being a couple!

all that corny stuff fans think about when they see their beloved idols.

no matter what cool demeanor he put on when he was actually in front of him in person, inside he was acting just as erratic as the people around him.

he went home disappointed after mingyu ignored (?) him in the morning. he thought mingyu changed his mind about the whole thing, since he didn't reply to his message. 

but nope!!

there he was, actually having a conversation with kim mingyu, and getting a compliment from?! 

what did he do in his past life to deserve this.

he didn't reply and just sighed in contentment, to calm himself. what the hell was going on. 

(wonwoos screen cus i thought it would be cute) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if that;s a real phone number but its "svt" on the number pad and wonwoos bday :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> developments !

6

X?! WHAT DOES X MEAN?!

instead of just screaming into his pillow, he was kicking his legs too. after recollecting himself as best as he could, he took his favorite black beanie, his glasses, his camera, and headed out.

mingyu was going to expect to see him.

he was still in the stall, smiling down at his phone. he was so fucking nervous, but so happy.

oh fuck, his schedule started in two minutes.

he clumsily scrambled out of the stall and into the hall, nearly bumping into seungkwan who was on his was to look for him. luckily he stopped in time, if not he would've caused seungkwan to spill his coffee.

"are you okay?" seungkwan balanced mingyu with his free arm, who looked ecstatic.

"yes, im sorry. upset stomach." he placed his hand on his stomach and pouted. "i'll get to the recording room now." he sprinted past a very confused seungkwan.

he wasn't fully convinced, but he had no need to doubt mingyu. he found a seat outside the recording room and took out his phone to look for a game to pass the time.

 

the interview went as usual, mentions of mingyu's rapid success, fawning over his good looks and personality, some questions about how it's been so far, and some fan questions.

"mingyu-oppa~! ohmo i didn't think they would pick me haha." a lucky fan sounded through the speakers

"cmon sweety you only have a few seconds till we pick the next fan!" the host warned

"omg, okay- mingyu-oppa, what is your ideal type?" 

"ooh a good question for mingyu!" the host mused

"hmm.. i can't really say i have an ideal type? everyone has such unique charms to them, anyone could draw me in!" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"aigoo oppa! i hope i can do that!" the fan squeaked out before their time ended.

"whoever it is that catches your attention, she's going to be the luckiest girl in the world!" the host energetically belted out.

a few minutes later the interview ended, mingyu said thank you to the staff and headed out to meet seungkwan.

"hey." he looked up, smiling.

"lets go? i'm feeling kind of tired." mingyu kicked at the ground, hands deep in the pockets of his coat.

"yeah lets, your shoot isn't until three more hours. what do you want to do?" they made their way to the exit.

".....sleep." as the drew nearer for the exit his hand reached for seungkwan's, who gladly took it. the crowd outside much bigger than earlier.

as soon as they opened the doors the flashes started coming from all directions. despite being tired mingyu mustered up the courage to smile and wave to everyone. immediately his eyes landed on wonwoo and it sent a wave of something.. happiness? relief? excitement? nervous? all that at one? through him. 

wonwoo flashed a quick smile at mingyu's reaction and put his camera up to snap a pic of the flustered looking man.

before he knew it he was already getting inside the car, he was stunned! obviously this wasn't the first time they've caught eachothers eyes but this is the first time they knew they were looking for eachother.

once in the car, seungkwan looked at him square in the face. "mingyu, hey, snap out of it." he snapped his fingers to bring mingyu back from wherever he was. "please, please, i'm literally begging you here. don't make it obvious." his desperate tone was what finally brought mingyu back to his body.

"what do you mean?" confusion etched in his face

"don't look at wonwoo like that, no matter how hard it is. you can't have rumors starting like that. keep in mind these fansites get pictures and videos of everything you're doing. if a fan were to look a little bit too much into the glaces you both exchange it could start something up." those words were like popping a balloon with a very sharp needle. he hated to admit but seungkwan had a point.

"damn.." mingyu leaned back into the leather seats and looked off to the side, out of the window. "i didn't even bother to think about that. was i really being obvious?" he asked in a tiny voice, and turned to seungkwan.

"maybe because i know, i noticed? but if you could try to cover up your favoritism when you see him in public that would probably work in your favor.. i don't mean to worry you like this but you know those things can happen." he squeezed mingyu's hand which was limply at his side. "i'm sorry, but i'm saying this for you." he leaned down and gave mingyu a soft kiss on the cheek while he still gazed out the window.

before seungkwan could pull back, mingyu's hand found its place on his cheek and he pulled him down to give him a deep kiss. 

although touching and kissing was nothing new between him and his manager he somehow felt the need to feel his warmth now. he was overcome with a wave of nervousness from those words and he felt he could find relief in those lips he trusted so much.

seungkwan put a hand on his chest and pulled back, resting his forehead on mingyu's.

"i'm sorry, i'll watch out next time. thank you." seungkwan smiled at the words and sat back in the car. mingyu looked out the window, at the buildings and people passing him by. no one knowing he was there.

"hey guys, hate to interrupt. but this Saturday my husband and i are having a little house warming party at our new place. it'd be great if you could stop by, since that is when your schedules end? i understand if you want to take that day to rest! maybe.. if you want.. you can invite this wonwoo guy too?" joshua said over to mingyu and seungkwan as he drove. not breaking his gaze from the road but gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter. he wanted to help. "i hope it goes without saying that my home will be a safe space for you."

"hyung oh my god." mingyu sat up from his seat to lean closer to joshua, "if you weren't driving or married I would kiss you right now." 

joshua laughed, his grip loosening. "i'm flattered, but no need. i'll send seungkwan the information when jeonghan tells me its 100% happening." mingyu squeezed Joshua's shoulder as a thank you.

"i'm so excited to finally meet jeonghan!" seungkwan practically squealed out.

"he's really looking forward to meeting the both of you too. i'll send you the information by tonight kwan." they reached mingyu's building and they got out the car. "i'll be back in about two-ish hours to take you to your next schedule. rest up!" joshua waved out the window at seungkwan who was practically trying to stop mingyu from pouncing on joshua like an excited puppy.

"go hyung before he overpowers me!" seungkwan shouted, laughing joshua drove away.

mingyu turned around excitingly, using all the strength he could muster to not smother seungkwan in excited kisses.

laughing, he pulled mingyu into the building. if mingyu was actually a dog, his tail would he wagging like wild right now.

"go on and take your nap. i'll wake you up 30 minutes before joshua hyung comes to pick us up so your face won't be too puffy." seungkwan lightly smacked mingyu's bottom who was bending over to take his shoes off, passing by him. "i'm going to be in my room working on some paperwork." he sent a kiss on mingyu's direction before walking in.

mingyu happily walked into his room, taking off his street clothes, leaving only his boxers. he hopped into bed after grabbing his phone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what u think so far pls!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more meanie texting,,,. and perhaps a jealous boo?

mingyu was basically screeching reading what wonwoo sent him. he was fucking testing him!

little fireworks were setting up inside of him, this is all so exciting for him! talking to a boy that he liked.. getting to know each other..

even if the circumstances are a big different than the normal! he wouldn't want it any other way.

mingyu locked his phone and brought it close to his chest, as if holding wonwoo there with him. he was smiling to himself as he drifted off the sleep, with a cute boy in a beanie and glasses dancing around the clouds instead of sheep.

he didn't notice seungkwan was quietly observing him from the door. mingyu's vision obscured by his blanket. he sensed something was off, that he was missing something. 

he finished his paper work earlier than expected and wanted to cuddle with mingyu for a bit, but instead found him excitingly giggling at his phone. 

he suddenly remembered giving wonwoo mingyu phone number.. could. that. be. it?

seungkwan was washed over with a wave of... jealousy??? was he jealous? was he jealous of mingyu finding someone he actually likes??? they both agreed that their relationship was strictly going to be no strings attached. and they both like it that way! ...right? It makes sense now why he was so excited over joshua's invitation, he didn’t even notice at the moment.

he shook his head to get rid of all those dumb thoughts flowing through his head. all that was left was the slight tinge of sadness.. if he was actually texting wonwoo, why didn't he tell him?

to put it simply seungkwan just felt.. :/

he still had an hour until he had to wake up mingyu, so instead of laying with him in bed, he went back to his own room. bed suddenly feeling too big without someone next to him.

1 hour forward

"mingyu wake up. joshua hyung is going to be here for us soon." thankfully, mingyu was deep in sleep so it was easier to wake him up. 

he stretched where he was and flashed seungkwan a smile. he made grabby motions with his hands wanting a hug from his manager.

he didn't want to project his inner turmoil so he a gave into mingyu's demands. “brush your teeth and meet me downstairs.” instead of the kisses mingyu was used to, he received an almost curt pat on the back. a frown playing on his lips as seungkwan released from their embrace and made his way out of the room.

weird, definitely weird.

he did as he was told and got in the car, seungkwan looking overly concentrated on something on his phone. 

"hey Joshua-hyung." mingyu said half to just say hi to his hyung and half to see if seungkwan would acknowledge his presence (which he didn't).

"gyu." he smiled back through the rear view mirror and began to drive him to his next schedule.


	8. Chapter 8

mingyu noticed the atmosphere in the car was different from earlier, so to ignore it he took out his phone in hopes of talking with wonwoo a little bit more. 

welp, so much for that.

after a few minutes the arrived to the location of his photoshoot. he waved to joshua and climbed out the car. even he noticed something was off between them, again. 

after entering he was greeted by the stylist, minghao, who he's heard a lot about. he was big in the fashion scene for his creativity and looks. seeing him in person he understood why.

"glad to meet you, mingyu." he extended his hand for a handshake.

"likewise, minghao. i've heard a lot about you." he shook his hand back.

minghao smiled, put his arm around mingyu, despite the younger being taller than him, and led him to the dressing room. 

"i got all your measurements ahead of time and put together some special outfits i feel will complement your complexion, features, and height. and don't worry, i told them not to give you any crazy makeup or hair do. your features are as good as they can get." he smiled over to mingyu who was admiring the clothes on display.

"wahh!! these are so beautiful! i'm so excited to do this shoot now." his weird mood was gone now, actually looking forward to work again.

"i'll make sure not to tell anyone you said that" he chuckled, taking in mingyu's shocked expression at his words. "now! if you don't mind, you're going to have to get dressed while im in the room. just in case i need to make any adjustments to the clothes. but if you'd prefer me to wait outside i'll do that instead." he stood off to the side with a smile on his face and hand at his hip.

mingyu could sense no mal aura from the man he'd just met. his slight accent and warm energy brought much needed comfort to him.

"that's fine, i trust you already. should we get started now?" he asked, hands ready to remove his jumper.

"give me a sec.." he trailed off walking out the room, to inform the photographers and production crew he was going to start styling the model. he walked back into the room to see mingyu already half naked and chuckled to himself. "now we can get you started." he flicked on the fluorescent lights and walked closer to mingyu.

ohhh fuckkk. his hickeys. mingyu forgot about his hickeys. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

"if you're freaking out about all this stuff" he motioned for the hickeys "don't fret. i've seen stuff like this on a bunch of idols. you're all allowed to have your fun too." he shrugged, patting mingyu tense shoulders who relaxed at the words.

"you.. i'm so.. thank you." he breathed out, hand on his chest.

minghao began to adorn mingyu's body in the clothes he picked out for him. overly satisfied with himself. "whoever it is, she's really lucky." he ideally chit-chatted putting in a few safety pins into the clothes.

"hmm.. i guess. he's upset about something right now tho." well, that was a surprise to minghao to say the least. mingyu didn't seem to notice what he said.

minghao stood up and admired mingyu in his clothes. "ahh, so it's a he!" mingyu flashes him a panicked look. "again, chill. i'm gay," he flashed his ring finger, adorned with a silver band. "and married. unofficially though since you know half the world is stupid and feels the need to regulate shit like that." he rolled his eyes and scoffed in annoyance.

"i could literally cry right now." and mingyu did actually look like he was going to cry. 

"oh god, mingyu, please don't." he pulled him into a half hug. "i don't want people to think i bullied the hot new up and coming idol." he joked.

"i almost had a heart attack, truly. some people are so mean for no reason." he pouted as he walked out the room, into the small salon, alongside minghao. who still happened to have his arm around him.

"i definitely understand that. but at the same time, there's a lot of people who are understanding." he patted him to reconcile. "whenever people ask about my ring i just come up with some bullshit lie like 'it's a fashion statement' or 'i'm married to my job!'" 

a sad chuckled escaped mingyu. "i know i just met you, but i hope we can be friends after this." 

mingyu was getting his makeup put on while minghao supervised. once satisfied he sent mingyu out to the set.

"do your worse, kim mingyu!"

and he did.

everyone was in awe at his natural talent. a few shots in one outfit, then the next, then the next. he easily posed, drew the camera in, showed off his sexy charm, and probably, even made some of the staff flustered.

seungkwan definitely was.

"....and we're done! thank you mingyu!" the photographer shouted over when he finished observing (and being very satisfied with) the shots he took.

"thank you for your hard work!" he bowed at the staff as he made his way back to the changing room. and like history repeating itself, seungkwan was there.

he got up from his seat and came front to front with mingyu "i can't stand you." and pulled him down for a kiss. he was frustrated still, but mingyu was irresistible. mingyu was surprised, but easily gave into the touch. it took everything in him to not strip seungkwan out of his clothes.

"guys please, at least wait until the ridiculously overpriced clothes is put away first." minghao said nonchalantly as he closed the door behind him.

seungkwan pulled back looking like a deer in the headlights. "oh my god uh- minghao i can explain we were just uh-" mingyu felt bad that he wanted to laugh but he was slightly embarrassed for being caught too.

"like i told mingyu," he put up his hand and pointed to his finger "gay, married, not an asshole." he walked over to mingyu and began helping him take off what he was wearing. 

seungkwan was looking at a smiling minghao was a dumbfounded expression. "what- gay? married? oh my god." he slapped his hands on his still red face. "i’m so glad.. this could've gone way way worse."

"i agree so please, not for them but for you guys, be more careful." he stepped away once he was done helping mingyu and observed the two. 

mingyu standing over a crouching seungkwan, sweetly rubbing his back. 

seungkwan peeked over through his fingers, "i hope this isn't rude. but how are you married? did you do it in the states?" 

"well, unofficially. these are promise rings, we both have them. since we cant do it over here we plan on doing it someday in the states. but right now he's busy with his career and i with mine. but there's no doubt in my mind that we're going to get married one day. so this is my wedding ring for now." minghao admired the silver band on his hand.

seungkwan finally found his composure and stood next to mingyu, arm wrapped around his waist. "thats sweet hyung. sorry the world is stupid." he sympathized. "is your husband famous too?" 

"yeah he is! he's a traditional dancer in China and has had some shows here too. you've probably heard his name before, Wen JunHui?" his face broke into a smile as he uttered the name. and the other two gawked.

"holy shit, thee Wen JunHui?!" mingyu gasped out which caused minghao to chuckle.

"yes yes the one and only." 

"'my choreographer is friends with him! wow what a small world! I haven't met him personally but soonyoung hyung has told me a lot about him." he seemed like a fanboy.

"hoshi-shi! he's a friend of mine too! we've gone on double dates with him and jihoon before." minghao started walking out the room followed by seungkwan and mingyu.

"wahh that's so cool! i hope i get the chance to meet junhui-hyung one day." he was pulled into a hug by the stylist.

"we'll see more of each other mingyu, keep doing what makes you happy. if we're both in seoul again and you're free, we'll all go out for dinner." he hugged seungkwan next. "keep taking care of him. he has a whole lot to offer." he pointed with his thumb to the overgrown puppy.

"i'll do nothing less." he reassured

they said they goodbyes and minghao made his way to the dressing rooms. mingyu wanted to go over the photos one more time so he excused himself from seungkwan and walked over to the photographer. 

"photographer-nim, would it be okay if i snap a few pictures of my favorite shots?" mingyu asked, phone already in hand.

he wanted to show wonwoo.

"please, go ahead. you have such a natural talent at this." he pulled up the photos on a monitor.

"i do the poses but you capture them. thank you!" he took pictures of the ones he thought wonwoo would like. smiling at the thought of talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my king minghao was finally mentioned we love a queer icon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threw in a lil argument to spice things up i promise the plot will get moving more soon!

9

 

he made his way down to the car and greeted Joshua.

"i just gave the details for Saturday to seungkwan. i'm looking forward to have you over!" he singsonged, and without warning received an obnoxious kiss on the cheek from mingyu. "a lot of fans would kill me if they knew!" they laughed as he drove out of the lot.

seungkwan wasn't paying attention to them though. he's been looking out the window lost in thought since he got in the car. mingyu didn't seem to notice though, as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"who are you texting?" seungkwan's voice had a slight edge to it, but mingyu didn't seem to catch it.

"hm?" the other hummed still looking down at his phone which annoyed seungkwan further.

"who. are you. texting?" the words had a condescending air to them that finally made mingyu look up. oh no.

"uhhhh.... wonwoo?" his voice was barely audible, feeling the weight of seungkwan's glare.

"come again?" he animatedly put his hand up to his ear, leaning closer to mingyu.

"im uh, texting wonwoo?" his answer came out as a question, suddenly feeling unsure.

"ah. wonwoo. so i was right." he said mostly to himself, sitting back onto his seat, crossing his arms at his chest.

mingyu's phone gave off a notification tone- three, actually. he inwardly slapped himself for not noticing he was playing with the switch while he waited for a reply.

"tell him i saw hi. make sure to specify it's from the blonde guy that felt him up in a coffee shop, in case he doesn't remember." his words held so much malice in them and mingyu had no idea where this was all coming from.

he didn't think seungkwan would be this hurt over not being told. but truth being told, what was he expecting.

"what the fucks your problem seungkwan?" mingyu spat back, he wasn't going to let him win.

"nope none i have no problem. just it would've been great if you, i don't know, told me he texted you?" 

mingyu was starting to get annoyed at seungkwan's bitch fits. they were happening now more than before. the difference this time though, it's that they're directed toward him. not at shitty bosses, dumb orders, or traffic.  
but him, mingyu. 

seungkwan getting upset with him over not waking up as soon as he was told or taking the blankets in his sleep was different. his overall demeanor recently, was different.

but why.

"honestly, i just didn't want to, okay? why am i the bad guy for wanting wonwoo and i's conversations to be private?" he weakly defended himself.

"maybeee, perhaps, because you both wouldn't be talking now if it weren't for me? did that occur to you?" he was pointing an accusatory finger as he uttered the words. "a thank you or something would've been nice too?" 

"is that what this is about? you want a thank you? remember how i fucked you? was that not enough?" fighting fire with fire probably wasn't the best idea, but thats was all mingyu was feeling now. 

seungkwan gaped at mingyu, shocked at his words. he noticed the car was stopped in front of their building and walked, obnoxiously slamming the door. 

mingyu groaned and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

"sorry mingyu, i know you're annoyed right now but maybe you should talk to him. he's been acting weird for a while now." joshua attentively said, not wanting to get a share of mingyu's frustration.

"ugh hyung. i'm sorry you had to see that. he's always teetering with his emotions and just... ughHhh." his head landed on the headrest, he tried to make his body relax to no avail.

"you can't avoid this. he's your manager and you live together. as frustrating as it may be it has to be dealt with." his age showed in his wise words, they were almost enough to soothe mingyu's furrowed brow.

"all i can say is... fighting." he weakly offered. 

"fighting." he weakly laughed in response.

after thanking joshua he dreadfully made his way to his dorm. not even having the energy to check wonwoos messages.

when he stepped into the dorm he removed his shoes and took a deep breath, gathering every ounce of courage he could to actually deal with this instead of locking himself in his room.

the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and his bedroom showed no signs of seungkwan. his last bet was seungkwan's room that he hardly used.

 

he attentively walked near it, putting his ear against the door. 

oh shit

he was crying.

although the sniffles were muffled by the door, that was all he could hear within the quietness of the dorm.

he pinched the bridge of his nose and again, inhaled. not only would he have to reconcile a sad seungkwan, but a sad and mad seungkwan.

he felt like crying too.

he weakly attempted to knock on the door, the sniffles stilled for a moment. "go away."

"you know i can't do that. whatever it is that happened back there we need to talk about it.." he was still up against the door

"we don't. you made your point clear." mingyu could tell from the tone that seungkwan's words weren't true.

"stop. please let me in. it's best to talk to this face to face, not face to door." that was a lame attempt at making a joke.

good one idiot, he thought to himself.

but luckily he heard ruffling on the other side, and the door opened. 

seungkwan's face was adorned with tints of red on his eyes, nose, eyebrows, and cheeks. he looked up at mingyu but instead of being mad, he was just sad. mingyu's heart broke at the sight.

fuckkkkk.

"can.. i?” he gestured inside the room, not being sure where he stood with seungkwan yet.

seungkwan nodded his head and stepped away from the door. he took a seat in his bed while mingyu took a seat on his desk table.

"okay, first. i just want to tell you I'm sorry. i really had no reason to not tell you? i just.... didn't want to. but not to be a dick or anything i just.. wanted this to feel like it was something normal.." mingyu was looking down at his lap, mindlessly playing with his fingers.

"that's... a terrible excuse, first of all. secondly, i don't know what you thought i would do when you told me. i give him your info cause i know it would make you happy." seungkwan plopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. a wave of guilt washed over mingyu. "I wasn't going to interfere if you are going to have something serious with him.." slow tears were escaping his eyes, thankfully mingyu couldn't see.

"that's not what i thought at all. i really have no good reason." he weakly shrugged "and what i said in the car, that was shitty and uncalled for. i should have at least said thank you, an actual thank you." 

"let's just.. forget about this. okay? i shouldn't have said that about wonwoo either." seungkwan was too tired to continue dwelling on the topic.

"can i hold you at least? i honestly feel like shit." mingyu was standing over seungkwan now with a sorry expression on his face. 

seungkwan weakly extended him arms and wrapped them around mingyu, and he did that same. 

they lay in the bed like that for a while. melting into each others warmth. 

mingyu still didn't feel like their problem was solved though. as comfortable as he was being in seungkwan's embrace and holding him, he still felt like that needed to talk more about how he's been acting lately.

but for now, those things will remain unsaid and they'll hold each other as they go meet the sandman together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats the 411 yall waht do u think so far,,... pls lmk


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another member mentioned??!

10

mingyu woke up earlier than normal. seungkwan was still asleep but he was no longer holding onto mingyu. his back was to him and he was facing the wall.

he lay there taking in the unfamiliar surroundings of seungkwan's room. the events of last night played through his mind and he had a small underlying worry that they hadn't actually resolved things. but all he could do was hope.

seungkwan's phone vibrated and it pulled mingyu out of his thoughts. he checked it thinking it was his. it was a message from the people he had a schedule with the next two days saying they need to cancel it cause of some technology errors or something mingyu couldn't register in his still half asleep state.

he felt rustling next to him and turned to look. seungkwan was blinking lazily trying to adjust his eyes to the morning light. his hair was disheveled and his face puffy. he looked so cute pouting at having woken up. 

"morning." his voice was laced with sleep as he offered mingyu a small smile.

"morning." mingyu got on his side to face seungkwan properly. taking in the rare sight of him fresh out of sleep. without thinking his hand found its place in seungkwan's hair, trying to tame the wild mane.

his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. it felt very welcomed after yesterday's events.

"what time is it?" 

"its uhh," he quickly took his hand from seungkwan's hair to check, "8:25."

"oh my god, its so early.. your schedule doesn't start until a few more hours." seungkwan snuggled into the blankets, wanting to savor the warm feeling more.

"oh that reminds me." he put seungkwan's phone by him after realizing it wasn't his. "my schedules got cancelled." 

"cancelled?" seungkwan took his phone and checked the message. "oh shit yea, i'll go later to Pledis to ask pd-nim if that was it for your promotional period or if this is going to be rescheduled. but for now, you're free." seungkwan's mangerly side was showing despite being half asleep.

"can't really say i'm disappointed." he lightly chuckled as he got comfortable again in the bed, "so lets sleep a bit more to celebrate." 

seungkwan was the first to make a move and forced mingyu's arm around him. "now we can sleep."

a few hours passed, mingyu woke up to the sound of pans against the stove and something sizzling. it took him a second to register that seungkwan wasn't next to him.

he stretched his limbs and searched for his phone on the bed.

oh shit, right, he forgot to reply.

  


"mingyu! I hope you're awake!" he heard seungkwan call for him from the kitchen. he almost didn't hear it over the sound of the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around.

he's finally going to meet wonwoo, actually meet him. and hear his voice. oh my god.

"mingyu?" seungkwan called over again, sounding nearer this time.

"I'm awake i'm awake!" he got up and made his way for the door and opened it to see seungkwan approaching him. 

"good afternoon~" he got on his tippy toes and planted a kiss on mingyu's cheek. that made him even more happy seeing that seungkwan was back to his normal self. 

"afternoon." he cupped seungkwan's jaw and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"brush your teeth and meet me in the kitchen. i made us some food." neither of them made any effort to move away from each other, mingyu's thumb was caressing seungkwan's cheek as they smiled at each other. he could've sworn he saw him blush, "enough enough stop go clean up." seungkwan pushed mingyu toward the bathroom, causing the both of them to laugh.

"fine fine fine." mingyu made his way as he was told. the butterflies in his stomach hadn't calmed down and they made him feel light as a feather. 

that paired with the little moment he just had with seungkwan made him feel even better. today is going to be a good day, he thought to himself.

"you made all this?!" mingyu was in awe at the sight in front of him. the table was littered with a bunch of yummy food and he was eternally thankful since they barely get to eat home cooked meals, let alone made my seungkwan.

"yeaaaahhhh... it's my way of saying.. sorry? i know i've been having my little um- episodes lately. none of them are your fault i promise, i'm just a shitty manager." he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere besides mingyu's gaze he felt on him. suddenly he was brought into a hug by the other and he welcomed the warmth.

"shut up, you're not a shitty manager. you're your own person before you're that." he rubbed his back. "besides arguing it'd be great if we can talk our problems out, ya know? like friends?" he pulled back, hands on seungkwan's shoulers, searching his eyes.

"sometimes i forget you're the older one." seungkwan chuckled, finally meeting mingyu's gaze, smiling.

"by like, a year. i doubt i learned anything that made me 'oh so wise' while i was a baby and you were getting born." seungkwan slapped his chest playfully at the silly remark and motioned for him to sit down.

"ANYWAY. instead of going over to Pledis i just called pd-nim to save myself the effort and he said that that was it for your promotional period. you're relatively free for the next few months or so. some small gigs will be sprinkled throughout but you should be good." he informed mingyu, who was already eating, as he plated his food.

this was good news to him though. it gave him more time to dedicate to wonwoo. he smiled to himself at the thought.

"is the dinner over at joshua-hyungs still happening tomorrow?" the sentence was barely audible over the sound of him chewing. seungkwan shook his head at the action but understood him either way.

"as far as i know yeah, are you going to invite wonwoo?" seungkwan was eating now and didn't notice mingyu quickly tense up at the mention.

"actually, that reminds me," he swallowed his food and cleaned his mouth "i invited him to get coffee today? since my schedule got cleared up I thought it would be a good idea to meet with him before, you know, ‘throwing him’ into my world?" he felt unsure as he uttered the words, hoping seungkwan would agree.

he pointed his fork at him, "that's actually a good idea! as long as you cover up well and be careful if you guys are in crowded places." he nodded his head in approval and a wave of relief passed through mingyu.

"oh thank god, i thought you were going to say that it was a bad idea to go out in public." he sighed "but i'm actually really excited seungkwan." he smiled up at seungkwan flashing his cute teeth 

"i'm happy for you mingyu. i hope something works out between you too." he smiled back. despite his earlier territorial feelings, he felt happy that his big puppy was happy.

they continued eating in the comfortable silence they're used to, only the sound of utensils clanking against dishes filled the room.

"did you have somewhere planned to go?" seungkwan asked as they cleaned up the table.

"i haven't told him where yet, but I was thinking somewhere around itaewon. any suggestions?" 

"that sounds like a good idea, it isn't usually a crowded area. does he know yet?" he began wiping down the table as mingyu washed the dishes.

"oh right.. i'll.. text him... after i finish.." his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to get rid of some stubborn food stuck on a plate.

"i'll probably call up some of my friends to hang out. it's been a while since we've had a day off. it feels good." he stretched where he stood, relaxing his muscles that have been in a constant state of tense since mingyu debuted. 

mingyu wiped his hands on a dish towel and turned to face seungkwan who was smiling to himself.

"i'm glad this worked out for us. now, if you'll excuse me, i'm gonna go wash up." he dramatically bowed earning a laugh from seungkwan. 

"fighting!" he put up his fist, still laughing.

mingyu walked out of the kitchen and into seungkwan's room where he left his phone. he took his phone to text wonwoo.

omgitsreallygoingtohappenlikereallywoahomg

the butterflies made their way to his head and made him feel all fuzzy and warm and happy. he wondered how he was going to feel when he was actually with him if this was how he ended up just with texting him.

he made his way to his room to get a change of clothes and could hear seungkwan laughing while talking on the phone.

"ya vernon are you flirting with me? in english?!" 

vernon vernon vernon

he repeated the name to himself trying to remember where he's heard it before. he recalls briefly meeting him at the agency building. definitely a looker.

interesting.

after washing up he still had 40 minutes before he had to go meet up with wonwoo so he decided to chill with seungkwan before making his way.

he made himself comfortable on the couch, draping an arm over a very concentrated seungkwan who was catching up on his dramas.

mingyu found himself mindlessly playing with seungkwan's hair. "vernon, huh?" 

seungkwan jerked up at the words and stared at mingyu with wide eyes. "vernon? what about him?"

"i heard his name when you were on the phone earlier. i wasn't eavesdropping i promise i just happened to have heard." he put his arms up to prove himself Innocent. 

"oh haha," he shyly chuckled, smiling nonetheless. "uh yeah, he doesn't have anything to do today with seungcheol-hyung so i invited him over." 

"ayyy boo seungkwan! do you have the hots for that handsome devil?!" he playfully shook seungkwan's body.

"no! but I can't deny the fact he's cute! we're just going to order some food and watch some movies." he probably didn't notice the silly smile on his face.

"hmmm.. whatever you say. but as a great scholar once said, 'use protection'." he swiftly got up to avoid a slap from a now red faced seungkwan.

"ya! i could say the same!" he threw a pillow from where he was sitting and terribly missed mingyu.

he laughed as he waved bye to seungkwan, "have fun boo!"

"you too, cover up and be careful! call me if anything!" he waved back.

after stepping out of the apartment he took a deep breath, put on a face mask and hat, and made his way. here goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said every two days but the ideas just keep rolling!  
> two days will be my default when i"m stuck~
> 
> this isnt my phone anymore; this is kim mingyus phone
> 
> (alsO that is a real coffee shop i just googled "coffee shops in seoul" wow my mind)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanie finally meet up omg!

11

to say wonwoo was nervous would not do him justice. 

when he first agreed to the plans he felt ecstatic, he was going to hang out with the boy he's been crushing on for who knows how long.

but he never actually thought that crush would actually go anywhere! he was a measly fansite amongst so many, all fawning over the same person. but nope!!! that very surprisingly turned out to not be the case.

and to think he'd actually be texting with him!? SENDING EACH OTHER HEART EMOJIS?! FLIRTING?!!8,&/&,&/

it all now sinking in like a tsunami, it was really mingyu! he's really going to see him! who inwardly thanked whatever guardian angel was blessing him.

his leg has not been able to stop bouncing since he started making his way to the meet up spot. he put on his headphones and put his favorite song, be there by vacations, in hopes of it calming him down. it worked a little.

he mindlessly picked at his cuticles, mind racing. what if i don't end up being what mingyu thought? what if i disappoint him? what if he backs out?

the announcement of his stop approaching brought him out of his thoughts and he noticed just how much his leg was bouncing. he took a few deep breaths, ignoring the glances he was getting for his erratic behavior.

as he got out the train he purposefully started walking slow as he made his way to the coffee shop. talking through text was one thing, talking in real life is a whole other extreme. the thought was making his head fuzzy.

a few minutes passed and he arrived to the coffee shop. he felt somewhat relieved when he saw no sight of mingyu. he took out his phone and put another slow song to help calm his wild heart. 

he took a seat in a far off corner of the room, not even thinking if mingyu would be able to see him, but as a way of hiding. for now, he felt comfort in the thought of not being seen.

as he closed his eyes and let the guitar chords of young by vacations wash over him, his head lightly swayed as he took the music in. he began to feel better, probably enough to be able to face mingyu without throwing up out of nerves.

this was everything (well, not everything everything) he's ever dreamed of. and it was really going to happen.

he'd been so caught up in the music he didn't even notice the giant that just stepped into the room, looking lost as he searched around the café.

HES HERE CISNCKAKKX

he janked out his headphones and clumsily put them away then took of his jean jacket in efforts to look calm cool and collected (which definitely wasn't the case) and pretended to casually scroll through his phone as if his heart wasn't beating a thousand beats per second.

"won...woo?" he heard a shy voice call out for him and quickly (maybe too quickly) turned to the sound. mingyu looked down at him, only eyes visible from the facemask and hat he was wearing. it was definitely him though.

his mouth opened and closed in futile attempts of uttering a word of confirmation back. he nodded his head and offered a nervous tight-lipped smile.

mingyu took a seat across from him and just.. stared in awe. to his disadvantage wonwoo wouldn't see the million dollar smile he was flashing him. 

embarrassed, wonwoo hid his face is his hands and shook his head in one final attempt to calm his nerves. 

suddenly, he felt warm hands on his, gently moving them away from his face. when he realized who the warmth was coming from what felt like a soft buzz of electricity rushed through wonwoo, pulling him out of his frenzy.

"breath, it's fine. it's only me." mingyu attentively brought his face mask down, revealing himself to wonwoo, and offered a gentle smile.

"oh my god, cover up cover up!" without thinking he brought his hands up to mingyu's face, scared someone would see him.

mingyu laughed at the action but did as he was told. so much for trying to help!

"i'm sorry if I'm acting weird. this is probably a little bit too much for me." he brought a hand to his chest and breathed out. "should i still call you by your name?" he cautiously asked, cutely leading closer to whisper the question.

it took mingyu a few seconds to completely register everything. wonwoo was in front of him. he was so fucking cute. he already touched his hands. the softest hands in the world. his voice was so beautiful and deep. the most beautiful voice he's ever heard. it was all rushing into him at once.

"you're okay, if you want we could go somewhere else? if you'd be more comfortable." the tilted his head to the side, thinking "i actually,,,.. didn't think this through. i haven't even thought of how to drink coffee with a face mask on." he lowered his head and rubbed his neck.

he’s so cute he's so cute he’s so cute

"i actually..for us to be more comfortable.. we should go somewhere else? i'll buy a coffee since we were here for a while." he began putting on his jacket, not noticing mingyu's eyes lingering at the exposed skin of his collarbone under his jumper.

"i'll pay for it. i did invite you." he smiled but rolled his eyes in frustration when he realized wonwoo couldnt even see it, "this is actually more annoying than i thought i wouldn't be." he gestured to the facemask and hat. 

wonwoo lightly laughed, "this was poorly planned." they made their way to order coffee, both standing close to each other but neither making a move.

"to whose name?" the barista asked.

"ming-" wonwoo interrupted, instinctively slapping mingyu's chest with the back of his hand to stop him from saying his name. "wonwoo, it's for wonwoo." 

the barista eyed them suspiciously for a moment but paid no mind as she wrote the name down. 

he suddenly tensed up when he realized what he did and backed off, looking down at his shoes as he waited for the blush to subside. mingyu just chuckled cause he was slightly startled.

a strong hand on his back led him to where they had to pick up their drink. he finally looked up when he heard his name called and took the drink. 

they walked out of the coffee shop still not having said a word. but mingyu was smiling so hard his cheeks began to ache. "where to?" he looked down at the person next to him, who was cutely sipping at their drink.

"honestly, all i can think of is my place. it's not too far and that's the only place i can think we'd he safe in." he was toeing at the ground. suddenly panic shocked through him and he looked up with a feverish expression "not to be weird or anything! i promise!" he waved his hand in front of his face as if to clear up the misunderstanding.

mingyu laughed, "okay good, i was thinking you were trying to kidnap me or something." he nodded his head. "lead the way, wonwoo." 

they walked next to each other as they made their way to the train station. mingyu had to resist the urge of taking wonwoo's hand into his. 

"so, how does it feel being out? no one knowing you who are?" wonwoo asked before taking another sip of his drink.

"it feels weird.. kinda? i've gotten so used to the flashing lights and big crowds. taking in the sounds of the streets and people chit chatting feels comforting. i was really nervous on my way here that someone would recognize me despite my lame attempts at covering myself up." he dryly chuckled as he kicked at nothing, wonwoo looking up at him with a soft smile.

he turned his head and their met eyes. "this is kind of annoying, but i am smiling back, i promise." a shy laugh left wonwoo as he looked away.

"i.. believe you, kinda." he mustered up all the confidence he could and wrapped an arm around mingyu's bicep. "this train takes us to my place." he really wanted to hold his hand but for now, this would suffice.

mingyu was having a field day though. his mind was racing. holy shit wonwoo is holding onto me like really holding on wowowowowow.

they made their way down to the station, arm unwinding to pass through the machines, and like magnets finding their place together again. and that made the both of them very happy.

they didn't speak much as they waited for the train. just attempting to register how they were really real and really there with each other. 

and mingyu was going to wonwoo's place  
and wonwoo was taking mingyu to his place

when the train arrived they sat next to each other, arms unwinding, but still sitting very close. they didn't speak during the trip but stayed in the comfortable silence they created amongst themselves.

"this is our stop." wonwoo got up, using mingyu's thigh as support to get up. not noticing the effect that had on him. he had to shake his head clean before getting up and following wonwoo.

"sinsa, very nice neighborhood." he took his place next to wonwoo after he kindly offered to throw away his empty cup.

"yeah, i like it here. it's calm for the most part. i live two blocks from here. so we'll be there soon." he motioned with his hand the direction they would be taking to clarify.

to his surprise he was doing a really good job at masking his nervousness of having the boy he likes in his apartment especially when it’s not just some boy and it's a famous idol.

"do you want to get some food? delivery? take out? dine in? all on me so go crazy." mingyu suggested as he looked at the small restaurants that decorated the streets.

"um.. delivery would be best. so you could eat comfortably. and since you said go crazy, trust me. i will. i hope you have enough cash." wonwoo joked which caused mingyu to laugh.

"now i regret saying that." wonwoo lightly slapped him on the arm which mingyu lazily attempted to dodge.

"we're here. cmon." as if it was meant to be there, wonwoo's hand found mingyu's.

he gasped when he realized and was about to pull away until mingyu gave it a light squeeze.  
"it's okay.." he told him. 

he blushed and nodded his head. leading mingyu up the stairs to his apartment. a few moments after struggling to unlock the door with one hand, he finally opened up and let mingyu in.

"welcome to my home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too satisfied with this chapter but i hope u all liked it! >.<
> 
> ***i got some more chapters in the works but i;m worried they're a bit too word heavy :( would that be fine with you all? pls let me know***


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall are into like chill nonkpop music i recommend Vacations and Se So Neon! ive been listenin to them a lot while ive been writing this fic <3

reluctantly they let of eachothers hands to take off their shoes.

mingyu stepped in and took in his surroundings. the living room had a very homey feel to it. shelves full of books and records and more books. philodendrons decorating the space, stray leaves making the wall and other shelves their home. a television with a bunch of movies under it, a lot of which he recognized to be classic films from 'breakfast at tiffanys' to 'spring, summer, autumn, winter... and spring'. and way more plants mingyu couldn't even name. although he still didn't know a lot about wonwoo, this all seemed a lot like him.

"sorry if it's a bit messy, i don't usually have company over." wonwoo offered shyly as he noticed mingyu observing the place.

"don't be, this is your home. thank you for allowing me the privilege." he finally took off his facemask and hat, ruffling the brown locks. and finally, actually, smiled at wonwoo.

that was like an arrow to the heart for wonwoo. he was so beautiful and so kind.

"get comfortable, please." he gestured toward the living room. "i'll get us something to drink."

after taking off his jacket mingyu found a place on the couch, picking up one of the many books that decorated the place. 

"it's one of my favorites, Norwegian wood, it left me with such a deep haunting feeling at the end." he smiled down at mingyu who was reading the back cover as he approached with the drinks, setting them down on a small center table.

he hummed in response, "can i borrow it?" he turned to wonwoo who sat down next to him (leaving very little space between them).

"of course." they smiled at each other. simply looking into eachothers eyes.

"so wonwoo," mingyu sat the book down. "tell me about yourself." he turned his body to face wonwoo properly, who tried not to blush at how close they really were.

"there isn't much really. my name is jeon wonwoo, i'm 22, i like cats, i like reading,  
i like listening to music, i grew up in changwon but moved out here for school. i'm a photography and art history major and uh.. i think that’s it." he counted on his fingers and looked up trying to search his mind for more. "oh and i wear glasses." another finger extended.

they were now sitting facing each other, legs crossed.

“I remember, you look really cute with classes.” wonwoo blushed and looked away. mingyu was becoming really fond of making his cheeks rosy. "i think you forgot to mention something important." 

"what?" he looked back confused, tilting his head.

"you’re the fansite of the super handsome, tall, and talented, kim mingyu." he boasted, puffing his chest out.

"oh my god." again, wonwoo covered his face with his hands. "you're more lame than i thought." 

"hey! i'm more what?" he pulled wonwoo’s hands down, holding them.

"you’re so lame!" he batted mingyu’s hands away, cringing, laughing.

"oh whatEver!" mingyu exasperated, playfully huffing and crossing his hands at his chest.

wonwoo's laughed filled the room and mingyu swore that the sound alone could make flowers bloom. he was so overcome with joy to be the reason such a beautiful sound was made.

 

to bring him out of his thoughts, a spotted cat jumped into mingyu’s lap, big black eyes looking up at him questionably.

"oh i forgot to mention, i have a cat too." his fingers scratched a spot under the cats chin, causing it to purr. "her names is honesty."

"she's honesTly so cute. a lil leopard aren't you" he baby talked the cat as he stroked her back.

"that actually hurt mingyu please." wonwoo let out a weak chuckle at the lame joke.

"i do my best." he shrugged smiling to himself. "why the name honesty?" he looked up, wonwoo still smiling down at his cat.

"it's my favorite flower. they’re cute and small. they usually have four petals. honestys spots have four little curves so i just named her that.” he traced one of her spits. “i have some growing..." he turned to search the room, "over there." he pointed at a small pot sitting on a windowsill. 

mingyu turned his head and saw small little purple flowers soaking in the sun.

purple flowers

"i'll remember that." he nodded his head taking more mental notes on wonwoo.

after getting bored, honesty jumped back onto the ground and made herself comfortable near where the sun was shining into the apartment.

"would it be fine if we play 20 question? it's kind of lame i know but it would be a fun way for us to learn more about each other?" mingyu’s hands were nervously rubbing at his thighs and wonwoo noticed, putting his hands over them to calm the nervous gesture.

"yes, that sounds fun." he took his hand back and rested them at his lap, despite really wanting to continue holding onto mingyu’s. "you first."

mingyu missed the feeling but continued nonetheless. "favorite color?"

"purple. yours?"

"also purple. favorite food?"

"everything." mingyu chuckled at this. "favorite animal?"

"dogs." wonwoo eyed him suspiciously "cats are cute too." making him smile. "how do you feel right now?"

"happy, nervous, hungry." he said smiling. "is this weird for you? hanging out with one of your fansites?"

mingyu shook his head "good question. but no, i actually feel very comfortable right now. i feel.. normal. it just feels like i'm hanging out with a friend." he motioned his hands outward, toward wonwoo, who blushed at the worlds.

"i'm glad i can give you that comfort.." he trailed off. "your turn?"

"hm.." mingyu breathed in, mentally pep talking himself, 'make a move!' "would it be okay if i...." another pause, "hold your.... hand again?" he covered his face with one hand, suddenly embarrassed.

"let me think about it.. na you can't" wonwoo crossed his arms playfully. "of course, i'd be an idiot to say no." he extended his hand toward mingyu, who peeked through his fingers, inwardly sighing in relief.

he took the opportunity and laced their fingers together. taking a moment to savor the feeling. both smiling down at how their hands locked together. 

"your turn." mingyu spoke up, running his thumb over wonwoo’s hand as he searched the others face.

"are you real or just a figment of my imagination?" he could’ve sworn there was a faint halo around mingyu, making him look ethereal.

"real, i think, unless you’re a figment of mine." he cocked his head as if thinking.

"as far as i know, i'm real too."

"that settles it then, we're both real." wonwoo gave mingyu’s hand a light squeeze, making sure. 

"crazy." he smiled to himself, feeling in the clouds.

"wonwoo?" the voice brought him back down, humming in response. "i feel the need to clarify that, i'm not trying to take advantage of you, just because I know you’re a fan of me, of who i am when there's camera's. i was really nervous when I told seungkwan to talk to you. for all i knew, you could have been a sasaeng." he dryly chucked. "but i'm really glad that turned out to not be the case. i'm glad we can get to know each other and that i can be here with you. despite the circumstances being a bit different. thank you for allowing me this sense of normalcy." he hadn't looked up to see wonwoos awestruck expression, on the brink of tears. it meant a lot to him that mingyu thought that far ahead.

when he heard a sniffle he finally looked up, suddenly panicked. "don't worry, these are just my dumb emotions." wonwoo quickly wiped away a tear before it fell. "i feel like i've said this so much, but this doesn't feel real." he sighed. "none of it. i never thought my silly fanboy crush would go beyond me taking pictures of you and fawning over you on stage." mingyu blushed. "but you really are such a nice person.. i don’t know what to say. just.... thank you." he looked up, blinking away his tears.

what he didn't expect was for mingyu to draw him into a hug. his arms wrapping protectively around the smaller man, trying to ease his mind. wonwoo’s arms found their place around mingyu's middle, and his head rested on his shoulder. it was probably just in his head but they seemed to fit into each other perfectly. he didn’t know mingyu was thinking the same thing.

since their position was a bit awkward mingyu took the chance and asked, "can we lay down?" he felt wonwoo nod his head against him and they did just that. they fell back into the couch as if it was the most natural thing. their arms around one another and hearts beating in unison.

mingyu imagined taking wonwoo on a picnic in a field full of all his favorite purple flowers with all the food he could eat, making him laugh so more flowers could bloom. laying down next to each other holding hand as they pointed out what they saw in the clouds. mingyu would say he sees a puppy but wonwoo would say it looks more like a kitten and they would laugh.

wonwoo imagined taking him to art galleries and then realizing how perfectly mingyu looked in that environment because he was a piece of art himself. mingyu saying lame jokes about how wonwoo should be on display and burying his face in mingyu's chest to hide his blush and saying he was thinking the same thing about him.

but for now that moment was perfect. laying together in wonwoo’s apartment. that was more than they could ever want.

their moment was interrupted by the sound of wonwoo’s stomach grumbling, who embarrassingly buried his face in mingyu’s chest causing his heart to flutter at the feeling but laughed nonetheless.

"hungry?" wonwoo nodded, still against mingyu. "then lets get some food." he sat back up, helping wonwoo up too, both suddenly chilly from the lack of warmth. 

"what are you in the mood for?" wonwoo stretched where he sat, jumper slightly running up, revealing the soft skin underneath. mingyu tried not to stare and answer. but it was such a heavenly sight. he began to wonder what he would feel like und- "mingyu?" he was snapped out his thoughts that were quickly going south and looked back up to a blushing wonwoo. 

"um, anything really. order whatever you want. it's on me." he smiled, trying to mask his embarrassment at being caught.

"hmm... okay. I already warned you, you better have enough cash." he pointed a finger and got up. "i'm going to put some music, if you don’t mind." he pointed toward his records.

"go right ahead. do you have any food pamphlets?" he got up and stretched as wonwoo sorted through his records.

"mhm, in the kitchen, they should be in a drawer by the fridge. you can’t miss em." he looked so cute mingyu almost didn’t want to go get them.

but he did cause his cutie was hungry. when he got to the kitchen he was greeted by more plants. honestys sitting on the windowsill over the sink, and a philodendron stretching around it. on the refrigerator there were photos of city scenes, a kitten that was most likely honesty, and some younger looking boy he assumed to be his brother. his heart swelled when he remembered this was wonwoo’s home, his private space, and he was welcomed into it. he tried to ignore the little devil on his shoulder who was wondering what his room looked like.

he got the food pamphlets and headed back toward the living room where soft music filled the space and wonwoo was sitting with honesty curled up in his lap enjoying the scratches he was giving her. mingyu took a seat next to him and out of habit from seungkwan, put his arm around him. neither of them seemed to mind because it felt right.

"Thai, Chinese, American, Korean... what do you think?" mingyu looked through the assortment, scanning their options. 

"is it bad that I'm craving a little bit of each..."

"oh god." he laughed.

after they made their selections and called the food services, they talked with each other while they waited. chit chatting about nothing and everything. no one would think they've just started communicating two days ago. they were comfortable with the music washing around them, playing with honesty, and being close to each other.

the food arrived and they spread it all out on the small living room table. they fed each other and laughed and cutely held hands under the table as if they could get caught. after they got their fill they cuddled back up on the couch. they were in their own little universe, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all liked it!!! get ready for the next chapter bc it's gonna b a TRIP!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i promised a roller coaster but i decided to build up to it first... so enjoy this morning after meanie pls <3
> 
> p.s. sorry for the late update! my phone got stolen so im doing all the "texting" on my sisters phone and writing on her laptop whenever i get the chance ;/

13 

Mingyu began to stir out of sleep, suddenly realizing there was a weight on him. He blinked his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the morning light. Looking around he realized he wasn't anywhere familiar. 

Who's room is this?

And then he looked to who was holding onto him.

A smile spread across his face when he saw Wonwoo sleeping peacefully, hand draped across Mingyu's chest as he puffed out short even breaths. His arm was around Wonwoo too, keeping him in place.

He looked around the room, the walls were decorated with art, photographs, sticky notes, and postcards. He noticed a desk on the other side of the room, covered by notebooks, a laptop, a lamp, and a little standee of him holding up a heart. That made his heart swell up more. Some little eucalyptus plants sitting on the windowsill soaking up the sun. Everything felt a lot like Wonwoo. 

He began slowly rubbing his back. Relishing in the feeling of him against him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he replayed last night's events. Holding hands, cuddling, eating together while holding hands, cuddling again and eventually drifting off to sleep while holding each other.

The hand on him began to move, making its way up his body, to his neck, and stopping at his cheek. Wonwoo began stroking it to make sure it was really him and he wasn't still dreaming. 

Mingyu opened his eyes and looked down at Wonwoo, their eyes meeting.

"Good morning." His voice still hoarse from sleep, smiling cutely.

"Morning," Mingyu gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "How'd we end up here?"

Wonwoo moved up, laying directly next to mingyu, arms still around each other. “I basically had to drag you. We fell asleep in the couch but we got a bit cramped," He chuckled. "So I brought you here. You were half asleep so I made you get into some pajamas." 

Mingyu hummed, "Did you look?" Wonwoo lightly slapped Mingyu's chest, both laughing.

"No!" 

"You sure?" another slap.

"Yes!" Wonwoo's ears were red now. 

"Sure sure," He pulled wonwoo close.

They lay like that for a while. Enjoying the feeling of waking up to one another. But the sound of a phone going off interrupted their bliss.

 

“It's your phone, it’s been going off since last night." Wonwoo turned around to retrieve it from the bedside table and handed it to Mingyu.

"Shit. If it's Seungkwan I'm screwed. It totally crossed my mind to tell him I was staying. He's going to be so mad," he groaned at the thought.

"Oops.. good luck." he found his place on Mingyu's side again, not really feeling bad about him staying.

"Oh my god he asked if you kidnapped me." he laughed out.

“That doesn't sound like a bad idea...” he cuddled further into Mingyu.

"It doesn't." He felt Wonwoo smile against him.

He put his phone down and moved to face Wonwoo.

He took in all of him, all his beautiful features. His jet black hair, messy from sleep, captivating sharp eyes, perfectly rounded nose, and pink plump lips. His gaze lingered on them for a while. 

"Mingyu~" His view obscured by two equally beautiful hands.

"Wonwoo~" He singsonged back, lightly pulling at the fingers.

Giggling, he buried his face in Mingyu's neck. His lips sightly grazed the skin and Mingyu almost stopped breathing.

"Sorry." Wonwoo squeaked out, tense.

 

As much as he would've loved to feel his lips against him, he didn't want to make Wonwoo feel pressured into doing anything.

"It’s okay." He rubbed his back, making him relax again. "Let's make breakfast." he pulled back, searching Wonwoo's face, who smiled softly back at him.

"Okay."

And with that they made their way out of bed. Feeling strange after being wrapped around each other for so long.

"I have a spare toothbrush you can use." he took mingyu's hand in his and led him to the bathroom. After rummaging under the sink he took out a new toothbrush and handed it to Mingyu. They were together in the small bathroom.

Wonwoo began brushing his teeth leaning over the sink. his shirt riding up from the back revealed some of the soft skin. Mingyu wanted to reach out and feel it but drew back. mentally cursing at himself. The dynamic between him and Wonwoo was different than with Seungkwan and he had to remind himself.

Wonwoo finished and rinsed out his mouth. "I’ll get started in the kitchen." He turned around and flashed Mingyu a toothy smile and handed him the toothpaste, making his way to the kitchen. 

It took a while for mingyu to actually get started though. He couldn't shake the feeling that everything was so familiar but unfamiliar. It was a sense of skewed deja-vu. Similar moments he's had with Seungkwan repeating themselves but with Wonwoo, but he didn’t mind it. It goes without saying that he adores Seungkwan. They were friends before they were lovers and colleagues. But something…. felt different with Wonwoo. He wanted to take care of him, to make sure he was comfortable, and to make sure he was always happy. He knew he felt something for him, but maybe it's more than platonic.

He shook his head of the thoughts, catching himself overthinking. He brushed his teeth and set the toothbrush next to Wonwoo's. Getting simple joy from seeing them next to each other. The word domestic crossed his mind.

He met wonwoo in the kitchen, but this time he was wearing his glasses! Mingyu pouted at how cute he looked concentrated on cutting fruits.

"You look really cute with your glasses," he slightly startled Wonwoo, lucky he had put the knife down. "Sorry," he walked up to wonwoo and rubbed his back. “Can i help with anything?”

"Thank you," He moved his glasses up with the back of his hand, smiling up at mingyu who could not get enough. "But if you want you can make the eggs, since apparently you're a really good cook."

"Not apparently, I am." Mingyu squinted his eyes and pointed at him.

"Prove yourself!" He pushed mingyu back, both laughing.

"you'll see!”

Wonwoo went to the living room to put some music, but mostly to breath. 

Last night wasn't a dream!! I really woke up next to mingyu!!! and I’m going to have breakfast with him!!! Cooked by him!!! And he called me cute!!!! >.<

He lightly slapped his cheeks and shook his head. He took a deep breath and quickly sorted through his records, wanting to pick the perfect soundtrack for their morning. He settled on ‘OO’ by Zion.T and nodded his head in approval. 

After starting up the turntable he made his way back to the kitchen. Mingyu was whipping up some type of batter. "I thought i'd make pancakes too?" he flashed Wonwoo a small smile.

"Hmm.. as long as they're good." he sat on the countertop behind where Mingyu was working, taking in the sight.

"They will be!" He turned around and pointed at Wonwoo again, who just laughed.

Much teasing, retorting, and laughing later, Mingyu finished making their breakfast. They set it on the table in the living room and sat next to each other just like they day before. They didn’t forget to bring a small dish of cat food for Honesty either, setting it on the floor next to them.

"Wow it's actually really good Mingyu!" 

"Hmph... actually really good.. of course it is!" he puffed out his chest in pride and Wonwoo slapped it lightly.

"There, there." Wonwoo's eyes were turned up in little crescent moons.

When they got their fill they leaned back in the couch, fingers intertwined. Honesty jumping in their laps.

"You said you were free today too, right?" Mingyu asked

"Mhm..." Wonwoo nodded as he played with honesty.

"Will you come have dinner with me later?"

Wonwoo choked out at the words causing Honesty to jump off him and Mingyu patted his back.

"I should've specified, will you dinner with me later at my driver's house with his husband and Seungkwan?" He did find Wonwoo's reaction amusing though.

"Yes yes of course. I won't be able to be out late though, I have work tomorrow." He wiped the corners of his mouth and leaned back on the couch.

"That's fine." He nodded and turned to Wonwoo. "What's your job anyway?"

"Umm it's kind of embarrassing." he looked down at his lap. 

"Are you.... " he leaned close to Wonwoo "a stripper?" the last words coming out as a whisper

"Mingyu!" He looked up and pushed mingyu back

"Hey! It'd be totally okay if you were!" He put his hands up defending himself

"I'm not a stripper." Wonwoo rolled his eyes, amused by Mingyu's antics “I just do some modeling for streetwear brands here and there."

"Modeling. I see that." he nodded, secretly imagining him.

"Stop." he light slap on the chest, catching him.

"What? You're really handsome and your proportions are perfect." He shrugged.

"Definitely a compliment coming from the human embodiment of David." He leaned into mingyu, resting his head on his shoulder

“Don’t be silly. You really are handsome. I hope you know that.” He wrapped an arm around wonwoo and pulled him closer.

"Thank you.." Wonwoo murmured out.

He really wanted to ask Mingyu what was up with him and Seungkwan. Although he already knew they were friends with benefits, he wanted to know exactly where they stand.  
The little voice in his head was wondering if they would keep messing around.. of course they still could because he isn't exactly something to Mingyu yet as far as he knows and he's known Seungkwan for a long time and they've been doing it for years apparently and now he's worried that he won't be enough for Mingyu and-

"Wonwoo? Is everything okay?" His head was forced up to face Mingyu, eyes full of concern. "You look like you're thinking really hard about something.." his thumb came up and rubbed away his furrowed brow.

"Sorry I was thinking about.. what to wear to the dinner." He offered a small smile, hoping it was convincing enough

"Don't worry about that! Wear whatever you're comfortable with." A bright smile was offered back, he internally sighed. "I'm sorry to kill the mood but," he turned toward a small clock on a shelf. "It's 11:40.. I should head back home soon."

Wonwoo was already pouting. He didn't want Mingyu to leave. "So soon?"

"I know, I'm sorry." He got up, pulling Wonwoo up with him. "if we wash these dishes together we can get done quick?" 

“Good idea.” 

They stacked the dishes and made their way to the kitchen. Setting up a system amongst themselves of how to get it done. To their satisfaction, a big pile quickly turned into nothing. They were both thinking about how domestic the whole thing was but neither said a thing.

~

Wonwoo was standing with a pout and arms crossed as he watched Mingyu put on his shoes. He really didn’t want him to leave, even though he was going to see him later.

“Wonwoo you’ve been pouting since I told you i had to leave. I’m not complaining since you look really cute but we’re going to see each other in a few hours!” He pulled him into a hug, the other immediately reacting and putting his arms around him. “I would stay if I could.” 

“Guess that now that I’ve got you, I don’t want you to leave.” The words were a low whisper but Mingyu picked up every syllable.

“I’m going to leave your home, but I’m not going to leave your life. If it makes you feel any better, I’d love to be back.” he pulled back and offered a reassuring smile. “Mostly to play around with honesty but I guess I’d be cool to hang with you too.” He nonchalantly shrugged, causing Wonwoo to push him back.

“Mingyu, you really are such a big dork.” Mingyu didn’t fail to notice as Wonwoo’s cheeks were dusted with a shade of pink. 

“Thank you.” He reached a hand out and stroked Wonwoo’s cheek. Wonwoo brought his hand up and held onto Mingyu’s where it was.

“I’ll see you later, Mingyu. Be careful” he gave a small wave when he retreated his hand.

Mingyu put his hat and face mask on, “I’ll see you later, Wonwoo.” he winked and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i havent been active on twt for the same reason i;m technology-less lol.. happy bday s.coups ily


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update tonight!
> 
> verkwan & jealous mingyu? yes!

“Seungkwan? Are you home?” Mingyu called out through the apartment after he took off his jacket and shoes.

He noticed a pair of green converse were also at the door, probably Vernon’s. The apartment was quiet despite it showing signs of life. a jacket thrown over the couch, bottles of soju and shot glasses littered the living room table. Dirty dishes in the sink and more empty bottles.

He decided to text Seungkwan. 

He made his way to Seungkwan's room and lightly knocked before peeking in.

Vernon was sound asleep as he held onto Seungkwan, who was scrolling through his phone trying not to disturb the sleeping man.

“I’m home,” He whispered, just loud enough for Seungkwan to hear.

He slightly turned his head where he was to look up to Mingyu and waved “Hey, I missed you” he whispered back.

He untangled himself from Vernon and placed a soft kiss on the side of his head before going to Mingyu.

That doesn’t bother me. That shouldn’t bother me. 

“Did you have fun?” Seungkwan kissed Mingyu’s cheek, having missed his face. He took his hand and led him to the living room to talk.

They plopped down on the couch and sat facing each other, “I did… it was a really nice time.” He smiled remembering, pushing back the weird emotions inside of him.

“I’m glad… you used protection right?” He wiggled his brows and flashed Mingyu a sly smile.

“Seungkwan, we didn’t do anything!” He lightly pushed Seungkwan back who cracked out a laugh. “If anything, the most we did was just hold each other.” He shrugged, happy with just that.

“Hmm… while naked?” Seungkwan moved out the way to avoid being pushed by a flustered Mingyu again.

“Stop you know what I mean!” he huffed out.

“I’m only teasing, that’s good though I’m glad you head a good time.” He patted Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Thank you. So, how was your uh,” he motioned toward the bottles on the table. “Day with Vernon?”

“It was… fun.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he stared toward the bottles. “He came over and ordered some take out and then drank a little.” His shirt was exposing some of his chest and Mingyu was looking. It bothered him.

“These are new.” He pulled Seungkwan’s shirt a bit lower to fully reveal the purple love bites that decorated his chest. 

He adjusted his shirt to cover up, “They are…” Seungkwan’s face was red now.

Mingyu was ticked off. It was silly but he was. Seungkwan’s skin was decorated by someone that wasn’t him. Another artist started painting on his canvas. Even if it was never actually his. He thought he would be cool with it but seeing it set something off inside him.

“Did you like it?” He cupped Seungkwan’s jaw and made him look at him. “Hm?”

“Mingyu… are you jealous? Really?” He pushed mingyu’s hand away from him. “Let’s not do this.” 

“I’m not jealous, I just want to know.” His voice was sturn, not doing a good job at masking his emotions.

“You don’t need to know anything, Mingyu. Why does it matter anyway? You have Wonwoo now.” Seungkwan spat back, not liking Mingyu’s tone.

“Seungkwan? Are you here?” a voice called out from the hallway. They both tensed up at the noise.

“Where else would he be.” Mingyu grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be a dick.” Seungkwan lightly kicked him before he made his way to Vernon. “I’m over here ‘sol.” His tone completely changed as he sweetly called out to him. Mingyu rolled his eyes again.

He made his way to the kitchen ignoring when he saw the two who were still in the hallway. He began cleaning up the mess which was suddenly bothering him.

He felt weird. He felt confused. He missed Wonwoo.

“Hey man, sorry about the mess.” Mingyu did his best to hide his annoyance and turned to the voice, smiling. “Nice to see you again, Mingyu. Vernon, in case you don’t remember.” The annoyingly handsome (and shirtless, covered with hickeys ~~which annoyed him further~~ )

man extended his hand to Mingyu.

“Vernon, yeah I remember.” He completely ignored the gesture, still smiling. “Long time no see. How’s it been working with Seungcheol hyung?”

“Let me..” Vernon took the bag Mingyu was holding and started cleaning up. “It goes without saying that every moment is hectic.” He lightly laughed. “But it’s a lot of fun to work with him. He’s so talented.” 

“I can’t even begin to imagine being his manager. People must want to book him left and right.” Mingyu stepped back and leaned on the counter, eyeing Vernon. He hadn’t noticed Seungkwan observing the two from the hallway.

“Oh yeah, so many people.” He sighed out. “It’s a lot to do but he’s easy to work with. We have great communication so it takes a load off of it all.” He set the now full bag on the floor and turned to face Mingyu.

“Sounds like you two make a good team.” Mingyu crossed his arms.

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

They stood their in awkward silence for a while, having run out of material to talk about.  
If he couldn’t get information from Seungkwan, he’d have to settle for Vernon.

“So you and seun-” 

“Let me get another bag to pick up the living room.” Seungkwan interjected, not letting Mingyu finish his sentence. He tried his best not to roll his eyes again, knowing at the rate he was doing it he would end up with a headache.

“I’ll help, boo.” 

“Wait Vernon,” Seungkwan turned to him instead, obviously not pleased. “Are you going to dinner at Joshua-hyungs later?” It was Seungkwan’s turn to roll his eyes now.

“I’m going to stop by for a bit if I can.” He offered a smile, confused at Seungkwan's reaction.

“Cool, if anything I’ll see you there. I’m gonna go get ready.” He waved and walked out, ignoring Seungkwan’s gaze on him.

“All good between you too?” Vernon pulled a pouting Seungkwan into a hug.

“I hope...” he rested his head on Vernons chest.

Vernon kissed the top of Seungkwan's head. “Let’s go finish cleaning.” 

~

Mingyu threw himself into bed and let out a big sigh. He shouldn’t be bothered by whatever Vernon and Seungkwan were. He felt bad for being bothered by it because he felt he wasn't being fair to Wonwoo! It didn’t make sense to him and he felt like fighting his brain for making him feel weird and dumb.

He missed Wonwoo.

A few more hours, he reminded himself.

He’s barely been away from Wonwoo for roughly two hours and he was already feeling a tugging at his chest. It was lessened by the fact he was going to see him later but he really wished he was with him in bed again.

This was how he was feeling after spending a day with him, and he wanted to spend so much more. He wanted to hold his hand more, talk with him more, make him laugh more, fall asleep with him more, wake up with him more, and be a part of his life…. more.

Caught up in his daydreams, he ended up drifting off to sleep. Imagining a blue sky with fluffy clouds as they laid together in a vast field of flowers. 

~

“Mingyu, wake up. Joshua-hyung is going to pick us up and you still haven’t showered.” Seungkwan was shaking him awake, already ready.

Mingyu grumbled, upset from being dragged out of his Wonwoo-filled dreams.

“C’mon, you want to see Wonwoo, right?” Seungkwan flicked the lights on to get Mingyu awake.

“Mhm… yea..” He laid on his back and rubbed his eyes.

“And we need to talk.” He heard the door close and was overcome with the feeling of dread. He fucked up and he knew it.

He slapped his face and got up off the bed. He looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting. It reminded him of Wonwoo.

He quickly showered and picked out a nice simple outfit. Wanting to make a good impression on Joshua’s husband.

“He’s here.” Seungkwan opened the door as Mingyu was changing, still shirtless. But contrary to many times before, he didn’t look at his body. Just a blank expression on his face as he stared at Mingyu. and it made him feel bad.

“I’ll be down in a sec.” He turned his back and finished changing, the door closing with a slight slam. It was going to be a long night.

~

“Hey Joshua-hyung!” Mingyu hopped into the front seat, which caught Joshua off guard. He didn't mind but he knew he usually sat in the back with Seungkwan. Something was off again.

“Mingyu, hey. Excited?” He began to take them to his home. 

“Really, I’m looking forward to meeting Jeonghan.” He took a look in the rear view mirror to look at Seungkwan. He was texting on his phone with a goofy smile. Probably with Vernon.

“He’s looking forward to meeting the both of you too. Is your friend Wonwoo coming?” Seungkwan stopped texting at the mention of Wonwoo.

“Yeah, he should be making his way now.” Mingyu caught Seungkwan’s gaze. 

At a red light Joshua leaned toward Mingyu, putting a hand on his bouncing leg. “Did something happen between you two again?” 

“Um, yeah? Kinda? It's my fault though.” He offered Joshua a weak smile.

“Just.. try to enjoy tonight. Okay?” Joshua retrieved his hand and continued driving in silence until they arrived.

“We’re here guys.” They climbed out the car and into Joshua's home. “Jeonghan, we’re here!” He called out as they stepped in, taking off their shoes.

“It smells so good in here!” Seungkwan and Mingyu exclaimed at the same time. 

“I’ll be out in a second!” A voice called out from the kitchen. 

Joshua pulled the two tense men into the living room. “Hey, so, I want everyone to have a good time today. The whole reason we set this up was to give you guys the chance to relax, be comfortable, and have a home cooked meal.” He started pushing them down the hall. “You can talk in here.” He opened a door to a guest room and pushed the two dumbstruck men in.

“No Hyung it’s fi-” with a smile on his lips, he closed them into the room. Leaving Seungkwan with the words in his mouth.

He took a deep breath, a turned around. Mingyu already sitting on the bed looking toward Seungkwan.

“I’m sorry. I overreacted.” He turned his gaze down and stared down, noticing his bouncing leg.

Seungkwan crossed his arms at his chest,“Oh?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I felt weird when I saw you…” he trailed off.

“When you saw me…?” the blonde man was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

“...marked?” He felt so fucking… silly.

“Marked?” 

“When I saw the marks Vernon left on you. I didn't like it, okay?” Mingyu finally looked up, catching Seungkwan’s harsh gaze.

“Why didn't you like it?” Seungkwan was secretly enjoying this.

“Because…” he closed his eyes and breathed in. “...I didn't like seeing someone that's mine touched my someone else.” 

Mingyu was still sitting there eyes closed, but those words were like fire into fuel for Seungkwan. His annoyed façade disappearing. He made his way to Mingyu and pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him, knees on either side of his hips. Mingyu’s eyes shot open at the realization.

“You make no sense, Mingyu.” He stared down at the man below him. “You and me, we’re just friends.” He smiled sweetly before bringing his lips to Mingyu's neck. He kissed at the skin slowly, knowing just how much Mingyu loved the torture of teasing.

“Seungkwan… Let’s no-” the words caught in his throat as he felt Seungkwan push his ass down onto him.

“Let’s what, Mingyu?” His breath fanned across the wet skin, giving him goosebumps.

“Let’s not do this here. You’re torturing me, Seungkwan.” He brought himself from the brink of lust and pushed Seungkwan off of him.

“Fine.” He surprisingly complied, and got off. “So later?” 

“No, Seungkwan, seriously. Let’s.. talk.” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset, it was just weird for me..” He shrugged. “I’m well aware we aren't exclusive, you're free to do whatever you want. And you were right, I have Wonwoo now.” He stood in front of Seungkwan now.

Seungkwan brought his hand to his chin and pretended to think. “As excited as I was getting, it is just better to talk, but I get it. It's probably going to be weird for me too…” 

“But hey… if shit doesn’t work out with either of our boo’s, I hope that isn’t the case though,” Seungkwan chuckled. “We have each other?”

“I like that sound of that, thought if it can be avoided that’s fine too.” They were smiling at each other now, having come to a consensus. “Can I get one last kiss?” Seungkwan playfully extended his arms. 

“Just one.” Mingyu wrapped his arms around Seungkwan. 

Their lips met and they savored the feeling, one last time. Moving against each other like they've done so many times before.

“Let’s head back, they must be waiting for us.” Seungkwan drew back, both full of bliss.

“Let’s go.” They were about to hold hands but retreated. “Force of habit.” Mingyu chuckled. Smiling, they walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip gyuboo x( 
> 
> (even tho irl they r sailing!)
> 
> what do u think so far? pls lmk <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner at j&j's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a while to update, i was having trouble with the length of it but decided to leave it as it!

Having cleared up their heads, they made their way to the homey living room. Seungkwan found a place on the couch and took out his phone, probably to text Vernon. Mingyu took the chance to look over the framed photos that decorated the walls. Photos of their wedding, the places they've traveled together, their family, and a few shots of them kissing. It was evident through the pictures just how much they loved each other.

It made him feel happy, happy that Joshua and his husband were so in love in a world that was so mean. None of that mattered to them when they were surrounded by friends and family that loved and accepted them.

And it made him feel strange, strange that one day that would be him too. Married to someone he loves and who loves him just as much. 

The familiar sound of Wonwoo’s beautiful laugh prompted him out of his thoughts, if he were a dog his tail would be wagging happily.

“Is that him?” Seungkwan looked up from his phone at an excited looking Mingyu.

“That’s him.” Smiling, he made his way toward the sound.

“Mingyu!” Joshua called out to him from the dining room when he saw him pass.

“Yes, hyung?” He almost got whiplash at how fast he turned.

Setting the cutlery, he motioned for Mingyu, “C’mere real quick.” 

Although reluctant, he did as he was told. “What’s up?”

“Is everything worked out with you two now?”

“We’re all good now. It probably would've been uncomfortable for all of us if there was still that tension between us. Thank you, hyung.” He began to help Joshua set up the plates.

He nodded his head, satisfied. “Good.” He batted Mingyu’s hands away, “I can finish this myself, go to Wonwoo before Jeonghan decides to adopt him or something.”

They chuckled at that. 

“When did he get here?”

“While you two were talking.” He pulled Mingyu down to whisper, “He seemed a bit uneasy when I told him that, though.” 

That made Mingyu's mouth turn into a frown, “I got this, hyung. Thank you.” 

With a push from Joshua, he made his way to where the sound was coming from. The kitchen.

Wonwoo and another man, who he learned from the photos was Jeonghan, were with their backs to the entrance. Idly chit chatting while they set up side dishes into smaller plates. 

He caught a slight glimpse of Wonwoo's smiling profile and it made the butterflies wake up. He made his way to Wonwoo's side and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

Startled, he turned to the source, “Oh my god, Mingyu!” 

“Aigoo, Wonwoo, I missed you too.” He cooed and lightly pinched his cheek, causing him to blush.

“You scared me.” Smiling, he lightly slapped Mingyu’s chest.

“Aren't you two cute.” Jeonghan was observing their interaction, smiling. He was so glad his home was a safe space for them to be themselves.

“Thank you, Jeonghan hyung.” Mingyu brightly smiled, flashing his teeth. “I’m so glad to finally meet you.”

Jeonghan pulled the taller man into a hug, “I’m glad to finally meet you too Mingyu, and your boyfriend.” Wonwoo tensed up at the word, the butterflies that have been floating around inside of him since first talked to Mingyu suddenly multiplied.  
“You both are so handsome, such a good pair.” He gave the dorky looking Mingyu a pat on the cheek.

“You’re too kind hyung. But Wonwoo isn't my boyfriend yet.” He leaned back on the counter next to where the two were working, smiling down at a red faced Wonwoo. He hadn't noticed his choice of words.

Wonwoo was buzzing. He wondered if they could hear the kaleidoscope of butterflies playing around inside him. 

_Wonwoo isn't my boyfriend yet._  
_yet._  
_yet._  
_yet._

“Right, Wonwoo?” A slight nudge at his side made him look up from his hands to the two men next to him. 

“What? Huh?” He was looking between the two, embarrassed he’d been caught daydreaming.

“I was telling Jeonghan hyung that I’m a good cook. It’s true, right?” Mingyu's smile hadn't subsided since he saw Wonwoo. 

_he’s so cute._

Still in a slight daze from Mingyu’s words, he took the chance to tease the giant, “It could use a bit more work, but it's definitely edible.” He shrugged.

“Hey! You left those plates EMPTY!” Mingyu poked Wonwoo’s side and was rewarded with the sound he loved so much.

“I’ll take your words with a grain of salt then, Mingyu.” Jeonghan pointed at him, causing him to jut out his bottom lip in a cute pout.

“Wonu~ tell him the truth!” 

Both men were enjoying the sight in front of them. Mingyu's natural aegyo was in full display.

“My little dongsaengs, as cute as you two are, you're here to eat. Could you two be angels and take these to the dining room please.” He gave Wonwoo a platter full of side dishes and Mingyu a pot of delicious smelling food. “Send Seungkwan in here too, please.” 

_Seungkwan_

Wonwoo suddenly became nervous at the sound of the name ~~and embarrassed remembering he’s gotten a boner from him before.~~

“Consider it done!” Mingyu held the pot at his side and led Wonwoo into the dining room with his free hand. 

Setting up the things on the table, Mingyu admired Wonwoo’s thin fingers as they delicately set down the dishes.  
He wanted to hold his hand.  
Finishing up they stood on either side of the table, fancing eachother. 

Cue the goofy smile, “You look beautiful, Wonwoo.” 

Cue the rosy cheeks, “Don't look too bad yourself, Mingyu.”

“But I look the best.” 

They turned to Seungkwan as he announced his arrival. He set another pan on the table and went up to Wonwoo, Mingyu's eyes not leaving him.

“Good to see you again, Wonwoo.” He pulled the nervous looking man into a hug, who barely responded.

“Seungkwan, hey.” His had a slight half smile as he uttered the words.

But Seungkwan picked up on it, “Hey, we’re all good. Sorry if our first encounter was kind of weird, I just got ahead of myself. Let's start over, Friends?” He offered a genuine smile and extend a hand out to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sighed to relax himself, “Sure, yeah.” He took Seungkwan's hand and shook it, suppressing the uncomfortable memory of when they first met. “Friends.”

Mingyu was just staring, arms crossed. He was getting an odd satisfaction at seeing them interact. 

He remembered what Joshua told him earlier and decided to mention Seungkwan’s new boy, “Seungkwan, is Vernon coming?” 

He pouted turning to Mingyu, “No, sadly. He has some stuff to take care of with Seungcheol hyung. I already told the hyungs.” 

Wonwoo was confused. He recognized the name Seungcheol, an idol also under Pledis. His stage name was s.coups if he remembered correctly… but who was Vernon? If he was busy with the idol did that mean… he was s.coups manager? That made sense. But him and Seungkwan? Did that mean… things with him and Mingyu were over?

He didn’t even notice he was staring off lost in thought, Mingyu watched him and caught his reaction. He hoped the words were a good hint.

“Kids, take a seat. It’s time for you all to try my delicious cooking!” Jeonghan walked into the dining room holding a platter full of bowls of rice. Joshua’s arm wrapped around his waist.

They did as they were told and took their seats. Mingyu and Wonwoo instinctively sat next to each other, Seungkwan across Wonwoo, Joshua across Mingyu, and finally Jeonghan at the head of the table. 

“I hope you all enjoy the food, eat as much as you can. I made a lot so don't hold back.” Jeonghan looked around at their smiling faces.

“Thank you for the meal!” They all said in unison, Jeonghan nodding his head. They began to serve themselves the long awaited meal.

They haven't said a word besides “wow” and “it’s so good!” since they began eating. That made both Joshua and Jeonghan very happy as they smiled at one another. 

Mingyu began so slow down his pace when he felt himself getting full and took the opportunity to look over at Wonwoo who was happily eating with no end in sight. He admired the way his thin fingers held onto the chopsticks, the way his cheeks seemed to puff up as he kept eating and the glint of joy in his eyes. 

Seungkwan, Joshua, and Jeonghan exchanged a glance when they noticed Mingyu fawning. It was an endearing sight for all of them.

“Is it good, Wonwoo?” Jeonghan rested his cheek on his free hand, the other held captive by Joshua’s. 

He finally looked up from his plate and noticed the eyes on him. Flustered, he covered his mouth with one hand and gave Jeonghan a thumbs up with the other, causing them to laugh.

“Your cooking tastes like my mom’s.” He smiled shyly.

“If that's the case, keep eating. I’ll make sure to give you some to take home too.” 

“Jeonghan loves having guests over cause it gives him an excuse to make a bunch of food and to get compliments.” Joshua stroked Jeonghan's hand. 

Seungkwan’s ears perked up, “If that's the case, invite us more often! We’ll give you a bunch of compliments in exchange for food!”

While the other men chatted, Mingyu took the chance to place a hand on Wonwoo’s thigh, causing him to halt his actions. Wonwoo turned to him and the moment their eyes met they suddenly became absorbed into their own little world. 

“I missed you a lot, Wonwoo.” 

“Don't be silly, it's only been a few hours.” He smiled down at Mingyu’s hand on him and placed his over it, carrasing the soft skin.

Seungkwan caught glimpse of them from the corner of his eye, noticing they weren’t participating in the conversation. He slightly turned to see them interact and felt… a little jealous. But mostly happy. They were cutely whispering amongst themselves. He saw no hint of lust in Mingu's eyes, only adoration. 

Joshua noticed Seungkwan retreated from the conversation and leaned toward him, “Is everything's okay, Seungkwan?” 

“Mhm, yeah.” He turned to Joshua who showing him a gentle smile. “I’m all good.” 

He was telling the truth. He was happy for them. He had to admit, he was going to miss the feeling of Mingyu's skin, but he could deal with it. He had Vernon now.

“I hope you all saved room for dessert.” Jeonghan announced as he got up, picking up the dirty dishes. 

“He makes some delicious red bean buns.” Joshua followed suite and began to clear up the table.

But they were shooed away by their guests. Mingyu took the dishes from Jeonghan's hands, Seungkwan began stacking up the empty side dishes, and Wonwoo picked up their cutlery. 

“I could eat all day hyung.” Wonwoo smiled as he approached Jeonghan to get his cutlery. 

“I’ll hold you to it! Thank you for picking up, kids.” 

Jeonghan and Joshua sat back as they watched their dongsaengs pick up the table. Their fingers still intertwined, both thinking the same thing.

After the dishes were in the kitchen and table was cleaned up, they sat back down. Mingyu’s hand instantly finding Wonwoo’s under the table. 

“We’ll be right back.” Jeonghan excused himself as he dragged Joshua out of the dining room.

Mingyu was deep in his thoughts as he looked down at Wonwoo’s hand in his. He wanted to show Wonwoo he was serious about them. Whatever it was they were. He wanted Wonwoo to know he was his.

Jeonghan set a big plate full of buns. The smell instantly reaching their noses. They reached out to try them.

Wonwoo was in awe at the flavor, “Hyung, you should seriously open a restaurant or something!” 

“Hyung, woah.” Seungkwan gasped, “Can I take some back to the dorm?”

Jeonghan was laughing at their reactions. “Go ahead! As cool as it would be to open my own restaurant I would have no time for it!”

“Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys- Jeonghan here has his own dance studio!” Joshua proudly beamed. 

“Really hyung? You dance?” Mingyu asked, mouth still full of food.

“Mhm, I’ve been doing it for as long as I could remember. I decided to make a career out of it because it’s something I really enjoy. I have some really talented students.”

“All because of you, babe.” Joshua leaned forward and places a soft kiss on his husbands cheek.

“EWWW!!!”

Jeonghan burst out laughing at Mingyu’s and Seungkwan’s reaction. Joshua suddenly feeling shy at his dongsaengs seeing him in his natural habitat as a doting husband. 

“Hyungs, sorry if this is rude to ask but how old are the two of you?” Wonwoo asked in a shy voice, they almost didn't hear.

“Not rude at all, we’re both 22. I was born October and Josh in December of ‘95,” 

That surprised him, “Oh, I’m 22 too, July ‘96 though. We’re still so young, what made you decide to get married?” 

“Well, we were 20 at the time. It didn't matter to us how young we were or how many more years were ahead of us because we already knew we were the only people we wanted to be with for the rest of our lives. ” Jeonghan shrugged nonchalantly, subtly smile on his lips as he reminisced.

Joshua continued, “We started dating when we were 18. As corny as it may sound, we met at a coffee shop when we both reached for the same drink. I never expected that to be the start of a new chapter in my life.” He gave Jeonghan’s hand a light squeeze, “Two years of being together we were eating some take out in my apartment and I decided to propose. I didn’t even have a ring ready. So I improvised with,” Jeonghan took off the ring he was wearing to show a tattooed band around his finger. “A pen.” 

“We were both shaking. I wanted it to be exactly the same as they night, that's why it isn’t straight. We ran to the nearest tattoo shop, tears and all. It wasn't exactly romantic, but it was us.” He pointed toward the slight grooves on his tattoo, “We told our parents the next morning. They didn't know we were dating, let alone that we were gay. But instead of being shunned for that, we were scolded for never telling them.” Jeonghan laughed at the memory, “After the ‘are you sure?’s and the ‘yes’s we took out all our savings, planned a small ceremony in Los Angeles, book several flights and hotels, said our ‘I do’s and-” 

“Here we are, two years later. Still very much in love and very happy.” Joshua took off his ring to show a similar shakey band tattooed on his finger.

Jeonghan nodded his head, “My love for him has only grown since the day we first met, and I'm pretty sure it'll keep growing, forever. Just as long as these tattoos last us.”

Joshua reached for Jeonghan's wedding band and took a hold of his hand, “And if they ever start fading, we’ll just get them touched up. Right babe?” He slid the ring where it belonged, covering the tattoo.

“Of course.” Jeonghan did the same, locking their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so cute... ugh


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a regular update? in this economy? yes!
> 
> sorry if it's too wordy (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

When they turned to face their company they didn't expect to see their awestruck expressions. Seungkwan was wiping his tears from his cheeks, Wonwoo was covering his face with trying to hide the tears escaping his eyes only to have Mingyu wipe them away for him. He hadn't cried but his eyes were brimmed with tears.

“Don't cry! This was supposed to be a happy story!” Jeonghan urged.

Joshua quickly left the room and came back with a box of tissues, setting it in front of his guests. Mingyu quickly took one and dabbed the wetness from Wonwoo’s cheek.

“They’re happy tears hyung, I promise.”, Seungkwan assured.

Wonwoo inhaled and regained his composure, “Wow, that was a stupid question. I’m sorry.”

Jeonghan waved away Wonwoo’s apology, “Don't be, we are still young so I understand you asking.” 

“The tattoos, they were such a great idea. But how did you not have a ring ready Joshua Hong!” Mingyu sniffed, scolding his hyung.

Joshua laughed, “It was on pure impulse! Thank goodness I had pens if not that would’ve been super embarrassing.”

Joshua lightly slapped his arm, “And I would've been super mad! But enough about us, I want to hear about you guys! Wonwoo, are you an idol too or a trainee?”

His head shot up at the question, “No, none of that! I’m just an average junior in college.”

Jeonghan was taken aback, “Oh? How do you know Mingyu then?”

“I- uh- um-”, He couldn’t form a sentence, trying to find the right words.

“He um... he’s one of my fansites…?” Mingyu answered sheepishly, knowing it was somewhat a strange situation.

“You’re one of Mingyu's fansites?!” To say Jeonghan was surprised would not suffice, “Wow Wonwoo, congratulations.” He began to slow clap.

Mingyu chuckled, ”Congratulations?”

“Well, yeah! He's living all of your fans dreams!”

“It still feels like I'm the one dreaming...” Wonwoo rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, his eyes turning into little crescent moons. 

The sight sent an arrow straight through Mingyu's heart.

“Hmm, I bet. And you Seungkwan, if I remember correctly you're Mingyu’s manger?”

“Yup, the one and only! We've been friends for a long time though. I just happen to have been assigned him at Pledis.” He shrugged. 

“Interesting… and this Vernon guy you mentioned earlier, a colleague of yours?” 

“He also works at Pledis, he’s S.Coups manager. But we’re a bit more than friends instead of colleagues” He smiled thinking of his lil brunette.

Unintentionally Mingyu’s grip slightly tightened at the words. Wonwoo definitely noticed.

“Oh?” Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows.

“Babe.” Joshua warned knowing how much he loved gossip.

“What? I just like finding out who’s queer. It’s so rare for people to be open here!” He cutely pouted.

“Let’s not pry babe. Plus,” he looked down at his watch. “It’s getting kind of late.” Jeonghan huffed. “Should I drop you guys of-”

Jeonghan excitingly cut him off, “Or you could all spend the night!? We do have two guest rooms!” 

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo, mouth opening and closing as if trying to say something.

“I personally wouldn’t mind spending the night.” Seungkwan shrugged. “You guys?” 

“...Wonwoo?” Mingyu encouraged him to speak.

“I have to work tomorrow…” He felt like a buzzkill, noticing his hyungs face slightly frowning.

“In the morning?”

“Around noon?” His voice almost coming out as a whisper.

He liked the idea of falling asleep with Mingyu again but he didn’t know why he felt uneasy.

Joshua noticed, “We could drop you off at home in the morning? If that isn’t too much of a hassle for you of course.” 

“That…” he trailed off.

“It’s okay if you want to go home, Woo.” Mingyu gently whispered to him.

He wanted to spend more time with him.

“That sounds like a good idea. Thank you hyung. I’ll spend the night.” 

“Yayy! Okay let’s clean this up and I’ll show you to your rooms and give you pj’s!” Jeonghan excitingly clapped and Joshua slightly shook his head, smiling.

They cleaned up the dining table and Wonwoo stayed back to help Jeonghan put the dishes in the dishwasher. Mingyu and Seungkwan were in the living room talking with Joshua. The pressure on Wonwoo’s hand still lingered. Maybe everything wasn’t going to be as smooth as he thought. 

Jeonghan noticed Wonwoo’s mood was different than earlier, his maternal instincts were on full blast now, “Is everything okay, Wonwoo?” 

He didn’t want to admit he felt like crying, “Yeah hyung, why?”

“You seem kind of bummed out. Did something happen?” 

“Do I?” He tried his best to seem confused. “I’m sorry hyung, it’s been a long day. I probably look like this from crying at your story.” He hoped his smile seemed genuine.

“Hmmm…” Jeonghan eyed him, but he didn’t want to pry. “I won’t force you, but if you need to talk,” he dramatically slapped a hand to his chest, “Hyung is here!”

That made Wonwoo feel a little better, “Thank you. Did that hurt at all?”

Jeonghan winced and rubbed at the spot, “Yeah.”

~

“Sorry you were basically forced to stay, guys.”

Seungkwan waved his hand, “It’s no biggie, thanks for letting us. But I gotta ask, why two guest rooms?”

Mingyu and Joshua laughed, “My family likes to visit from Los Angeles random times during the year, and sometimes Jeonghan’s students spend the night when they stay in the studio too late.”

They nodded, “It feels like you’re both so much older than us for some reason.” Mingyu mused.

“I get that.” Joshua actually looked pleased. 

“Ever thought about… kids?” Seungkwan said the last word as a whisper.

“We have. Since we can’t do it here, we decided when we finally want to, we would move to Los Angeles and start our family there.” 

“That’s beautiful hyung, but I’m sorry I gotta- UGGgghhhhh!” He dropped his head onto Seungkwan’s shoulder. “I keep forgetting how stupid everything is outside our homes.” Mingyu sulked and Seungkwan softly patted his head.

The two men nodding in agreement.

Mingyu was fighting with the sandman and was losing, his eyes trying to stay open. Jeonghan appeared behind Joshua and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Let’s go rest.”

Wonwoo was standing by the doorway, watching Mingyu and Seungkwan. He wasn't sure if he was envious of their history or jealous of the bond they had. It felt like he was intruding.

“Wonwoo?” Jeonghan called out to him, keeping an eye on him.

He looked up to face Jeonghan, “Hm?” 

“Come.” Jeonghan approached him and slinged his arm over his shoulder. They made their way down the hall with Mingyu's half lidded eyes on them.

~ 

“Are you okay? Really?” He took them into his room and turned to face Wonwoo, searching his red brimmed eyes.

“I am, I swear. Really just burned out, I woke up early today.” 

_Keep it together._

“Sure.. so are you going to want to sleep in the same room as Mingyu or…?” He eyed him.

“I think…” _Alone._ “I’ll take a room to myself, if that's okay.”

“Sure. Let me…” He began to search his closet. “Here.” A set of expensive feeling pajamas were placed in his hands. “They’re clean, I promise.” 

“Thank you…” 

They exited and Jeonghan led him to his room. 

“Make yourself at home. I’ll let them know you went to bed. And if anything- can I see your phone?” Wonwoo clumsily searched his pockets and handed it. “Fingerprint please.” When he unlocked it Jeonghan searched for the phone app and input his phone number as, ‘Angel Hyung’. “Text me if you need anything.”

He pulled him into a brief hug and gave him a reassuring smile before closing the door behind him.

He stood where he was left and saw wet drops forming on the clothes he was holding tight on his chest. He felt like shit.

~

With two sets of pajamas in his hands he made his way back to the living room, “One for you,” he handed one to Seungkwan, Mingyu dozing off on his shoulder. “And for-” he lightly slapped Mingyu's cheek to bring him back. “You. I’m not sure if it’ll fit you well but you get what you get.”

Mingyu lazily sat back up, “Thanks hyung.” They said in unison.

“Where’s Wonwoo?” 

“I already showed him to his room, he said he’s had a long day.” Joshua took his place next to Jeonghan.

“You both should too.” Jeonghan pulled Mingyu up.

He felt a bit confused but he was looking forward to falling asleep with Wonwoo nonetheless.

But that wasn't the case, “You two will be staying here.” Jeonghan opened the door to where they previously talked.

“Us?” Seungkwan pointed between Mingyu and himself.

“Mhm.” Jeonghan nodded his head. “If you need anything else our room is right across.”

Joshua was confused too.

“Goodnight.” They waved before closing the door.

~

“Did something happen?” Joshua asked once they were in their room.

“Wonwoo didn't tell me anything, he insisted he was just tired. But he seemed a bit down. I hope I didn't make a mistake asking them to stay.” He made himself snug in his husband's comforting arms. A small feeling of guilt poking at his brain.

“You didn't, your intentions were good. Things will work themselves out. They have to.”

~

He knew what he was getting himself into. He shouldn't feel so bad. Yeah, he was over the clouds about Mingyu even acknowledging his existence and spent time with him, but that didn't mean anything was supposed to change. Mingyu could have chosen anyone if he wanted to. It didn't mean he mattered. And he felt like shit for lying to Jeonghan, because fuck. He wanted to talk about it, someone to help get his thoughts straight instead of battling with his doubts. But he didn't want anyone to know.

_Am I overreacting?_

Weakly, he began to change, appreciating the soft fabric against his skin. Turning off the lights, he took out a pair of headphones from his pants and plugged them into his phone. He wrapped himself in the comfortable blankets and put on some sad music to accompany his sad heart. He wanted Mingyu there with him. To tell him his worries were for naught and that he only wanted him. He wanted Mingyu to lull him to sleep while in his arms. With tears in his eyes he greeted the sandman, asking him kindly to fill his dreams with pleasant scenarios that would never happen. Like a date at an art museum.

~

“Seungkwan, did I do something wrong?” Mingyu looked anxious, running the events of the day over his head. Everything was perfect in the morning. Everything was good during diner. He mentioned Vernon, Seungkwan even confirmed it, he held his hand and he held back, he doesn't remember saying anything stupid to him. He thought everything was going well.

_Did I do something wrong?_

“Hey, Mingyu. Snap out if it.” Seungkwan took his head in his hands and forced him to look at him. “I don't think you did anything wrong. I can't think of a thing. But I can’t verify that for you, you have to ask him.” 

“But what if he doesn't want to see me? I thought everything was going well. I thought I let him know we were over when I asked you about-”

He let go of Mingyu and took hold of one of his shaking hands, “You need to be direct with him. You actually being in his life now probably has him feeling confused. I probably fucked up too telling him what we were in the first place. But we can't know for sure if you don't ask him.”

Mingyu frowned, sleep replaced with uneasiness.

“Go check up on him, but change first in case he lets you stay.” Seungkwan handed him the clothes he dropped from shock.

~ 

With encouragement from Seungkwan he made himself toward the other room. He felt weird and uncoordinated, like a big mess of limbs.

Deep breaths.

He lightly knocked.

No response.

Breath in.

Knock again.

No response.

Breath out.

One last time.

Still nothing.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Fuck it.

He quietly opened the door and the light from the hall illuminated the silhouette of the person he wanted most to be with.

It was barely visible but he noticed the body slightly shaking under the covers.

Auto pilot took over.

He let himself in and softly closed the door. Gently, almost too gently, he lifted the covers Wonwoo was under and took a place next to him. He tensed up, scared he’d been caught. But Mingyu silently reassured him everything was okay, and placed an arm around him. 

Wonwoo finally turned and buried himself in Mingyu's chest. He felt like an idiot. 

Mingyu held him close as he continued to cry, tears forming a wet spot on his shirt. But he didn't care as long as he was there to calm him. His heart was breaking at the feeling of Wonwoo shake against him. 

Everything Wonwoo was feeling weighed him down, trapping himself inside his head. He eventually drifted off to sleep, trying his best to feel like he deserved to be held by Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH? What is Wonwoo HIDING? stay tuned to find out more in chapter 17!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse into wonwoo's past
> 
> this ones kind of angsty! 
> 
> tw// implied r*p* and domestic abuse
> 
> u can skip if you want!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in advance i just want to say i'm sorry

That morning when he woke up Wonwoo wasn't with him anymore. It turned out that he left later that night telling Jeonghan he forgot to feed his cat. 

The next few days were strange ones for Mingyu. He wanted to distract himself. He didn't feel like being a celebrity anymore. He wanted to take in the city without being bombarded. He wanted to feel small again, like another face in the crowd.

Wonwoo hadn't gotten in contact with him, hadn't replied to his messages, and hadn't posted anything on his sns accounts. 

Seungkwan held him as the flood dams finally broke, but the water wasn't strong enough to wash away the feeling he did something wrong.

~

It’s been a little bit over a week since he’d last seen Mingyu. He woke up frantic and made up some bullshit excuse to get himself as far away from Mingyu as physically possible. 

It was hard to not be reminded of him when his face was in ads and commercials and his sweet voice taunted him as his songs played in what felt like every store in Seoul.

If he could stay at home with his cat forever he probably would, until he cracked under pressure and spilled all his faults onto Mingyu and hope he accepted him.

If he still cared about him.  
If he hadn't forgotten about him.  
If he hadn't found someone else.

He blew it. He was so stupid

~ 

“I want to see him.” Mingyu rolled out onto the bed, Seungkwan looking down his sunken face.

“I know…” He ran his fingers through Mingyu’s growing hair, trying his best to relax him.

Mingyu closed his eyes and sighed out at the feeling, “I need to know what I did wrong. I don't want whatever it was we were forming to just die like it didn't mean anything.”

It hurt Seungkwan to see Mingyu like that, his eyes lost the glint of happiness they always had. It was finally making sense just how much of an affect Wonwoo had on him, how a few days bloomed new feelings inside him. 

The lack of resolve and the abundance of worries made the flowers wilt. He needed to fix things to bring his garden back to life.

“Would it be wrong if I… show up at his apartment?” He thought about the first day he was there, when Wonwoo let him into his world. He wanted to be there again.

“I’m not sure if that’s completely legal,” Mingyu let out a small laugh, “But I think you should.” 

~

Wonwoo was getting by on autopilot. He’d been lost inside his thoughts so long he had no sense of coordination, merely a puppet on strings.

He logged out of all his accounts and tried his best to block Mingyu from his mind. He broke his phone and didn't feel like getting another one. He still needed to make ends meet, when he would arrive at his schedules they would tell him he’d lost a lot of weight and ask if he was okay. He would say yes.

He thought he did a good job at suppressing the memories that haunted him for so long. Years have passed and he had grown, but maybe he let himself get too comfortable and they managed to leak back into his consciousness. The bad chemicals mutated the butterflies into leeches which sucked away at his happiness.

Honesty was the only witness to his tears, rubbing her small head against his cheek to wipe away the drops. That only made him cry harder.

~

After pep talking himself for over an hour, Mingyu made his way to Wonwoo's apartment. He didn't have a plan and he felt like he couldn't breath under the facemask. He found it funny how a thin piece of fabric and a cap was the thing separating him from regular person to idol. For all he knew there were others on the train just like him, celebrities hiding in plain sight, trying to feel normal and feeling abnormal while doing so.

He got off and recognized the shops around him. He followed the vague map in his mind to Wonwoo’s apartment. The closer he got the more his nerves intensified. 

When he approached the building he noticed a delivery person getting off their bike. Maybe….

He approached them, “Hey, by any chance are these for A7?” he pointed toward the food.

“They are, are you from A7?” 

“No, but I'm going to visit a friend there now. I could save you the trouble and take this up for you.” _say yes say yes say yes._

“That would be a big help,” he handed Mingyu the bag, ”Thank you.” Without batting an eye he went on his way.

_oh fuck. that was way too easy. now what._

His legs felt heavy as me made his way to the door. He felt his heartbeat in his ears.

_Here goes._

~ 

Wonwoo rolled out of bed once he heard the doorbell go off. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal, he wasn't hungry but he still needed something on his system.

He slipped into a big hoodie and headed for the door. 

What the fuck.

“Mingyu… what are you…?” he was taken aback not expecting to see him anytime soon, especially not at his doorstep.

Mingyu's eyes visibly dropped,“I.. I had to come see you Wonwoo. I want to apologize.” 

A small voice escaped him, “Apologize..?” 

“Can we.. talk inside? Only if you want to though. I can leave too, if you prefer that.” Wonwoo silently opened the door wider to let Mingyu in, his brain was having a hard time registering he was there, his legs felt like jello.

He kept his distance from Mingyu for his own sanity. He paid attention to how he bent down to take off his shoes, how he placed the food on the table, how he carefully took off his disguise, and how he looked just as shitty as he did.

“Yeah… I’m not sure what I did but.. whatever it was,” Mingyu looked up to meet his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

~

Wonwoo just started weeping, Mingyu momentarily dazed. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what he was allowed to do. But he wanted to hold him.

So he did.

He caught Wonwoo’s thin frame before he fell to the ground and landed with him. He flinched at the touch and Mingyu drew back only for Wonwoo to wrap a shaking hand around his wrist, forcing it back around him.

“You didn't do anything wrong.” Wonwoo choked out into his shirt, Mingyu lightly rubbing his back, trying his best to calm the shaking man's breathing. 

That only left him more confused.

“It's…” Wonwoo pulled back from his hold and cleaned his tears with his sleeve. “This is just how I am. I’m sorry if I made you feel bad.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I…,” Wonwoo tried to find the strength to keep talking but couldn't. “I…”

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He continued his mantra until Wonwoo’s breathing became even.

Wonwoo got up from the floor and headed for the couch, his muscles feeling tired. Mingyu took a seat on the floor next to where Wonwoo layed and waited. 

~

“It hasn't been easy for me. I knew I liked boys since I was young. I told my mom once and she slapped me across the face. She hasn't been able to look at me in the eyes since. Luckily she never told my dad,” a bitter chuckle left him. “I never had a lot of friends, I was always stuck in my head praying to god to make me normal, to like girls. But in highschool… I met a boy.” he trailed off, a shiver running through his body. “He told me a lot of nice things and made me feel good about myself. He became my first boyfriend,” tears were beginning to make their way back, “but one day he…“

Mingyu attentively listened as Wonwoo exposed himself to him. Trying to fight the urge of taking him in his arms and to shield him from his thoughts.

“He got me drunk at a party and took the opportunity to hurt me. I can vaguely remember trying to push him off me, to scream...” his vision was blurred with tears and he wanted to shut up but his mouth was moving on its own.  
“... the pain. It hurt so much. The next day I was bruised all over my body, but he lied straight to my face and told me I asked him to do those things to me. Like an idiot I believed him and I apologized for accusing him. For months he continued to manipulate me, tell me he loved me, hurt me, and make it look like it was my fault, over and over again. I caught him cheating on me with other people and he told me he wouldn’t if I only gave him what he wanted. So I let him take and take and take until I completely lost myself. I had no sense of being, I forgot who I was before I met him.” He was watching the events play back in his head like a shitty first person movie.  
“When he got tired of me he kicked me to the curb like I was worth nothing anymore. My parents never found out, only my brother did when he found me crying in the bathroom ready to bring my pain to an end. He didn't say anything, just took away my weapons and held me until I cried myself to sleep.” He wasn't sure if his words were coherente any anymore.  
“Trying to find myself again was the main reason I left home, I would've gone further if I could have afforded it. Since then I haven't been able to scratch this itch inside my stupid fucked up brain that I don't deserve anyone, that I won't be enough for them to want to keep me in their life. As soon as I let myself get close to the warm light of comfort the wings that were keeping me steadily in air burn off and I fall back down into my own abyss.” He was crying into his arm, he felt dirty and ashamed. He was waiting to hear Mingyu call him disgusting.

The sun had gone down and they both were engulfed by the darkness. Wonwoo’s words and the sound of him crying overlapping in Mingyu’s head. His heart ached for everything he’d gone through, to think someone hurt him that much enraged him, the fact he was willing to end his life broke him. He wanted to be his anodyne, he wanted to make Wonwoo feel safe. ~~He felt stupid for feeling lustful toward him at first.~~

He slowly stood up and looked down at Wonwoo’s shaking figure, slightly illuminated by the moonlight seeping in through the windows. As carefully as he could he carried him bridal style to his room, laying him down in bed, and covered him under warm blankets.

He sat down on the edge of the bed running his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair until his tears calmed down. “Say something…” his voice hoarse.

“I want to take care of you. Please, please let me.” His stone was desperate.

“You don't have to waste your time on me Mingyu, you have a busy life. I don't want to hold you back.” He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and face him.

“That doesn't matter, I’m me before I’m an idol. And I,” he took a deep breath. “I want to be there for you, I want to make sure you're happy.”

Wonwoo felt tired, he just wanted to go to sleep. One of his hands cautiously made it way around Mingyu's middle, urging him to lay down with him. He immediately gave in and took hold of him, hoping his arms could bring some placity to his heart.

Mingyu's whisper interrupted the quiet, “Did I do something to make you feel like this? Did I trigger this?” He couldn't help but feel guilty.

“I know you didn't mean to,” Wonwoo placed a hand over Mingyu's heart, “but I tend to overthink every little action and twist them until I’m not even sure what they were to begin with. I knew when I saw you with Seungkwan that night, that I would never be able to have that type of relationship with you because of how I am.”  
“Being surrounded by so much love reminded me I would never have something like that because I don't allow myself to. I didn't deserve to have you in my life, to be here with you now. We’re light-years away, Mingyu. You deserve someone who shines just as bright as you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so nervous about this chapter and ruining it for yall but this is where thd meanie relationship begins to actually build n be more serious :/


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i posted this chapter earlier only to delete it cus i wanted to add something else ! enjoy more meanie!!

Before Mingyu could retort he noticed Wonwoo has fallen asleep, his grip slightly faltering around him. He kept Wonwoo against him just like he promised. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, his head was thinking a million things per second.

But he got an idea.

With one hand searching on his phone and the other holding Wonwoo into place he began to plan.

~

The next morning Wonwoo was greeted with breakfast in bed, momentarily surprised by seeing Mingyu.

“Morning~” Mingyu singsonged, placing the food in front of a still drowsy Wonwoo.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave Mingyu a small grin, “morning.” The smell reached his nose and his stomach roared from days of not eating properly.

Mingyu didn't fail to notice, “Eat your fill, Woo. We got a big day ahead of us.” He patted Wonwoo’s head before heading out of the room.

He was still kind of spaced out, not completely picking up what Mingyu told him. His body reacted and began eating, insides buzzing in delight.

Mingyu walked back into the room with a plate for himself and pulled the chair from Wonwoo’s desk to the side of the bed, joining him.

“How are you feeling?” Mingyu said in-between bites, hoping it came out nonchalantly.

“Still kind of weird, if I’m being honest.” He couldn't bring himself to meet the gaze he felt on him.

“I get it. But don’t think I’m going to run away.” He sat back and looked Wonwoo over, studying his side profile.

Wonwoo didn't reply.

~

They were relatively quiet, only the silent gestures they exchanged to communicate. Mingyu didn't want to make Wonwoo feel like he was forced to do anything. He wanted Wonwoo to come back to him on his own terms.

But he did want to show him a little surprise.

“Come.” Mingyu extended his hand out to Wonwoo.

He gave him a questioning glance and tentatively took a hold of him. He missed the feeling.

He followed behind Mingyu as he led them to his living room and he gasped.

Their were flowers decorating every shelf and table. The room smelled beautiful and he was awestruck. He smiled in what felt like the first time in years.

“What.. why?” He walked around to admire the different array of flowers and their smells.

Mingyu shrugged, “Just thought they were pretty.”

Thanks to the wonders of the internet he discovered different types of flowers and their meanings. He chose the ones he thought would be able to speak his feelings best.

Blue Salvia for healing, decorating the top of the book shelves,  
Yellow Daffodils for new beginnings, Gillyflower for a happy life, and Blue Violets for affection, sat on the side tables,  
And Sweet Asylums for emotional balance, Forget-Me-Nots for new memories, and Angelica's for creativity all along the main table.

(He wrote their meanings and a small quote of encouragement under each, a little surprise if Wonwoo ever moved them.)

“Wanna know what I learned today?” Mingyu said with a smile, admiring him from the doorway.

“Hm?” Still distracted with the flowers, trying his best to not feel bad.

He didn't forget to get a small pot of Wonwoo’s favorite flowers to replace the ones that wilted.

“Those purple plants you had weren't Honestys.”

Wonwoo turned, “They weren't?”

“Nope! They were African Violets!” Mingyu laughed at Wonwoo's surprised expression.

He even brought in some more Pothos plants to cover any shelf that wasn't already.

He let out a silent ‘Thank you, hyung.’ for Joshua who helped him put all this together, driving him from flower shop to flower shop at the ass crack of dawn.

“Wow… all this time.” He sat down on the couch, inviting Mingyu to do the same.

“They look similar though! I had a hard time choosing between the two.” He sat on the other end of the couch and admired how Wonwoo looked surrounded by the different colors, it’s as if he was coming back to life.

Wonwoo was quiet for a moment, thinking, his brow furrowed. “But really, why all this. Not that I don't appreciate it.” He shrugged loosley.

He tried his best to not feel exposed after last night's events, he didn't want Mingyu to see him as a charity case.

Honesty jumped on the couch and settled on Mingyu's lap, “Hey cutie, it’s been a while.” He didn't reply to Wonwoo and cooed at her.  
“Do you have plans today?” He looked up to meet Wonwoo’s eyes, only for him to look away.

“No, not as far as I know”, out of habit he picked at his cuticles.

“Okay good, cause I have a lot planned for us today.” He placed a hand over Wonwoo’s to stop his nervous gesture.

“Mingyu… you don't have to do anything for me.” I really don't deserve this.

“I’m not doing this for you.” He gently stroked his hand. “I’m doing this for us.”

“I hope you don't regret this.” He scooted closer to Mingyu and fully tangled their hands together. He pet Honesty with his free hand.

“I won't…” he knew he wasn't. “We have a few hours before we need to headout, so take your time getting ready.”

He rested his head on Mingyu's shoulder, “Okay… what about you? Do you have clothes?”

“Yup, I went to get some earlier.” He hadn't slept much, he woke up early to set everything up and run those quick errands, but it was so worth it.

Wonwoo pulled back and looking Mingyu over. The afternoon light gently colored his face illuminating his handsome features. His eyes looked tired though, like he was deep in thought. They weren't as bright as they used to be.

_it's my fault_

“Hey, don't worry. I’m fine.” It’s as if Mingyu could read his mind.

Embarrassed, he abruptly stood up, startling his cat. He silently apologized to her, “I’ll go shower then.”

~

While Wonwoo showered Mingyu took the liberty to rest on his bed. Appreciating the softness on his tense back. He could hear the shower through the wall and closed his eyes, the sound lulling him. He was daydreaming about the boy in the other room, how he wanted to be the one to get him away from the storm clouds he was under and show him the beauty of the vast blue sky with fluffy white clouds.  
He felt his heart ache at the memory of what Wonwoo told him, he couldn't begin to imagine what he was going through, he didn't want to.  
He cursed at the scum bag that took advantage of him, fuck that guy. That piece of shit.

He wanted Wonwoo to know that he deserves to be loved and taken care of, he wanted to be the one to do that for him.

His eyes shot open at the sound of the door opening, turning to the sight of Wonwoo wearing some loose shorts and a towel draped over his head, chest completely exposed.

“Oh fuck! Mingyu!” Wonwoo was startled seeing the giant in his bed.

Mingyu quickly covered his face, “Sorry! I’ll go get ready!” He hastily said before exiting (not failing to run into a few things on the way).

He appreciated Mingyu’s consideration, but still blushed at being seen.

~

When they were both ready they stood together in the living room, both silently admiring how the other looked.

“Ready?” Mingyu extended his hand for Wonwoo.

“Ready.” Their fingers naturally intertwined.

Before they headed out the door Wonwoo abruptly stopped, “wait, don't you need to cover up?”

“We should be good…” he quickly peeked out the window. “There isn't anyone out there right now so.. let’s be quick!”

He pulled Wonwoo down with him, they stopped next to an expensive looking black car with tinted windows, confused he turned to Mingyu who dangled a pair of keys in the air, “Let’s ride!”

~

They've been on the road for a few minutes, a playlist Mingyu made softly playing through the speakers.

Wonwoo had been tapping his fingers against his thigh, spaced out while looking out the window.

At a stop light, Mingyu took a hold of Wonwoo's dancing fingers. “What are you thinking about?”

Wonwoo sighed, he’d been caught again. “Just... wondering what you have planned.”

“You're going to love it.” He smiled, turning back to the road.

He knew he could trust Mingyu, but he didn't want to burden him with his demons. He already had enough weight on his shoulders. He felt a little bad that he went out of his way to plan something for them.

He tried his best to mute his thoughts and turned his body to admire the man next to him.

“Like what you see?” Mingyu got sight of him from the corner of his eye and smirked at himself.

He nodded, feeling confident, “Definitely a picturesque sight, I gotta admit.”

“Thank you. I could say the same.” He brought Wonwoo’s hand up to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on it.

_fuck oh my god i really did it shit i hope he doesn't mind fuck why did i-_

“That was…...” A butterfly escaped from the bad chemicals.

“I’m sorry! It was pure impulse.” He began to remove his hand, feeling dumb.

Wonwoo quickly clasped it back into place. “That was so weird,” He chuckled. “You’ve only ever done that in my dreams.”

“Did I live up to your expectations?”

“Yup.” With his newfound confidence, he placed a small kiss on Mingyu's hand too, before settling it back on his lap with a smile.

_this feels right_

Mingyu's heart fluttered and his skin tingled. He couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought that they were slowly making progress.

After a few minutes they arrived, Mingyu carefully parking the car. “We’re here.”

Wonwoo stepped out the car and took in their surroundings, they were mostly alone behind a huge building.

“Is this…” Wonwoo let out a small gasp.

“Yup, the National Museum of Modern and Contemporary Art!” He exciting ran to Wonwoo’s side and took a hold of his hand. “Let’s go!”

“What?!?” He was aghast.

“With some smooth talking I made them close it for a few hours. I promised the head director a few autographs too.” He playfully stuck out his tongue, satisfied with Wonwoo’s reaction.

“Wooooww,” he was reminded yet again of the status Mingyu held (and felt proud he could do all this as a rookie idol).

“C’mon, let’s go. I want you to teach me what you know.” He pulled him toward their entrance.

_he actually remembered_

After greeting the director they made their way around the museum, Wonwoo stopping them from time to time to fawn and talk about certain pieces to point out the artist, the style or medium used. Being able to stand and admire whichever painting and sculpture he wanted made him feel so happy, and it made him happy being able to do it all with Mingyu, thanks to him. He felt so in his element surrounded by what he knew and loved.

Mingyu was so happy to see Wonwoo smile more often, to hear him talk about what he knew best. He loved hearing Wonwoo’s voice and being led through the museum by him. He silently praised himself for being able to do this for him, and he was actually learning stuff which he definitely didn't mind.

They made their way through the corridors, exhibitions, and floors in a breeze, never letting go of one another.

“Wow, I never thought I’d be able to admire every single piece in here.” Wonwoo stood dumbfounded once they were back at the exit.

“Hmmm I don't think we walked past a mirror though...” He pretended to think.

“... a mirror?” 

“So you could admire yourself, cause you're a piece of art.” He finally found the right moment.

“Oh my god, Mingyu.” Wonwoo shook his head with a smile. “That was terrible.” He secretly loved it. Yet another one of his corny daydreams came to life.

“I’ve been planning that since we stepped foot in here.” He let out a small laugh. “Thank you for teaching me new things, Woo.” 

“No, Mingyu, thank YOU for renting out one of the biggest art museums in Seoul! I didn't even think that was possible.” He laughed. He was feeling lighter being around Mingyu again.

“Anything's possible with me.” He puffed out his chest.

“Cringey.” A few more butterflies escaped. “Thank you, again.”

“No need.” Again, Mingyu placed a kiss on the back of Wonwoo's hand. He ignored the little demon on his shoulder teasing him for not going for an actual kiss. The angel on his other was bigger and shushed him up, reminding him he needed to take his time.

He quickly popped into a small office to let the director know they were done, and signed a few autographs like he promised.

Once out he took Wonwoo’s hand and led them back to the car, “Where to now?”

“Somewhere great!” Mingyu excitingly exclaimed. This was going to be the best part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna try to wrap this up in the next few chapters cause i start college monday!! ahhh!!!
> 
> let me know what u think so far!<3 
> 
> p.s. thank u all for the lovely comments always !! i appreciate you all so much!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of all over the place but it's cute! enjoy!

They spent the car ride relaxed and giddy, teasing each other and laughing. Neither would admit how much they loved the sound. It was crazy to think that a few days ago they were filled with a heavy sadness. 

Wonwoo had to admit to himself that he felt better being with Mingyu. Being able to laugh with him and hold him was a surreal thing. It was a type of medicine, maybe that was what he needed to make the bad chemicals go away. He inwardly hoped it could last forever, to be carefree and happy with him. To trust Mingyu would be patient with him. Was that selfish?

Mingyu’s grip on Wonwoo’s hand quickly tightened, squeezing him out of his thoughts. He was becoming able to read him better, being able to notice when he was getting lost in his thoughts. Now that he knew the hole Wonwoo could get himself into overthinking he didn't want him to go too deep into himself again. He didn't want Wonwoo to doubt him. Was that selfish?

Mingyu pulled into a parking garage and found a spot in the highermost level, which was mostly vacant. “We’re here!” He turned to Wonwoo with a big smile, who seemed to be confused again. “Not.. here here. We have to walk somewhere else.” He chuckled.

“Right yeah... that makes sense.” He felt a little embarrassed.

“I was aiming for a hot air balloon for us to fly over Seoul while drinking fine wine and eating expensive cheese but I couldn't rent one on time.” He feigned a sad expression.

Wonwoo laughed into his hand, “Mingyu pleaseee, let me live!” 

Mingyu removed his hands and looked at his smiling face, that's how he always wanted Wonwoo to be. He wanted to kiss him so bad.

“Let's go.” Mingyu stepped out the car and walked to Wonwoo's side, opening the door for him.

“Thanks.” He found his place next to Mingyu again. Every moment he was with him he felt better. He felt better.

“I’m only treating royalty how they're supposed to.” He draping his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders pulling him closer.

That was a first. It felt so…..

Wonwoo took hold of the hand around him, keeping it in place. He loved the feeling so much.

“We just have to go down and across the street.” Mingyu pointed toward the elevator. 

“You don't need to cover up?” They walked side by side.

“I don't think so… I don't feel like hiding myself, it’s kind of depressing.” He dryly chuckled, speaking his feelings for the first time. 

Wonwoo nodded, understanding what Mingyu meant. “Let’s enjoy it while we can.”

They made their way down the elevator, Wonwoo against Mingyu. It was sending heat waves through him. Both of adoration and… something else.

The door dinged open and they were in the lot, across the street were tall elegant buildings. What did he have planned? Before entering, Mingyu flashed Wonwoo a small sad smile, and pulled a face mask out of his pocket, putting it on.

“Reservation for Boo Seungkwan.” Mingyu told the lady at the front desk who suspiciously eyed the two men, judgmental eyes looking them over. “Reservation for Boo Seungkwan.” He repeated again more sternly, not appreciating her staring.

“Right, Mr. Boo,” she looked away, startled, and typed some stuff into her computer and handed him a card. “You can find the elevator to your right. Thank you.”

They walked toward the elevator, Wonwoo suddenly became very conscious of how they were positioned and felt insecure. Autopilot took over and he tried to untangle himself from Mingyu.

“Woo, everything is fine. It doesn't matter what she thinks. It’s just us.” He whispered into Wonwoo’s ear, understanding why he was reacting like that. Nonetheless he loosened his hold on him, not wanting to force him.

“I… didn't like that.” He felt silly, his nervous brain didn't want anyone to react hostile toward them, but his heart wanted to be held.

“I know, I didn't either.” He gave him hand a light squeeze, but didn't continue holding on.

The elevator door dinged open and they stepped in, there was a subtly awkward air around them. Mingyu pressed the button to the highest floor and leaned on the wall, removing his face mask. Wonwoo standing alone in the middle.

“Woo.” Mingyu called out to him, just to get a small hum in response. “Everything is fine. The best part is just to come. Don't let her get to you.” As much as he wanted to wrap him into a hug he was going to wait.

Wonwoo gave in first, walking up to Mingyu with a small pout. He wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his head on his chest. “I’m sorry. I just hate it.”

Mingyu wrapped his arms around him protectively. “Don't worry about her Woo, focus on us.” He placed a small kiss on Wonwoo’s temple, hoping that was enough to calm his racing thoughts.

It was such a small tender gesture, but it meant the world to Wonwoo. It made his heart calm down. He had Mingyu. Mingyu had him. They had each other. 

The door dinging open disturbed their small moment of peace. Mingyu gave Wonwoo's body a quick squeeze before pulling away. Reassured from his worries, Wonwoo took hold of Mingyu's arm. Both getting flashbacks of their first meeting.

They both silently walked down a long corridor, stopping outside a door at the end of the hall. Mingyu scanned them in and the door opened to a huge suite. Window walls giving them a beautiful view of the city. Modern furniture decorating the space. 

“Mingyu…” He was in shock at the size of the place. He was sure his whole apartment was the size of the living room alone.

“Come.” Amused, he led Wonwoo into the room. “I wanted to do something outside but it’s getting kind of chilly. I thought we could use a change of scenery.”

Wonwoo was standing by the windows, admiring the view. The sun was setting and it gave the sky a beautiful orange and red hue. “It’s okay, this is beautiful.” 

Mingyu looked Wonwoo over, the sun softly coloring him in a light orange. He looked so beautiful. “I’m glad you like it.” He walked to Wonwoo’s side and softly rubbed his back. “There’s still more though.” 

Wonwoo gasped, “More? How big is this place!?” 

“The biggest in the hotel.” He winked. 

Mingyu led Wonwoo into the bedroom ~~causing him to heat up thinking about what could happen in there~~ , into the huge bathroom ~~there too~~ , passed the living area into a breakfast area, and out to a balcony. 

“At least like…” he counted on his fingers, “six of my apartments could fit in there.” He leaned on the railing, taking in the sights of the city, cold air coloring him pink.

“I kind of wish Honesty was here with us.” Mingyu joked, taking a hold of Wonwoo’s hand.

“Do you have a crush on her?” Wonwoo turned to him, faking a jealous expression.

He shrugged, “Reminds me of someone.”

“Who does she remind you of?” Wonwoo pouted, stepping in front of Mingyu.

“Just some cute cat-eyed boy I’ve seen around.” Mingyu turned away, looking up at the sky. 

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu's middle, warming his face up against his chest, “Hmmm... gotta admit I’m a little jealous.” 

“Don't worry, I think you're cuter.” He trapped Wonwoo in his arms. Clumsily walking backwards, he led them back into the suite.

As if on cue, knocking could be heard from the door. “Let me go get that.” Mingyu quickly untangled himself from Wonwoo and headed for the sound.

He opened the door to see none other than Seungkwan. He was holding some bags of food that had a delicious aroma. 

“Seungkwan!” He gave him a quick hug before taking the bags from him.

“How’s it going, gyu? All good?” He secretly missed the giant.

“So far so good. Thank you so much for bringing this for us. Tell Jeonghan I say ‘thank you’ a million times please.”

“I will, I will. We miss you both, when you're both all good and settled we’ll plan a little diner, all of us.” Mingyu only told him the basics of the situation but they all wanted to help and assure Wonwoo that they welcomed him into their lives.

“That would be sick, thanks again Boo.” He gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m sure Vernon is waiting for you.”

“Correct. I hope to see you both soon! You are so lucky you don’t have any schedules.” He gave him a small smile and a peck back. “I’ll see you Mingyu, tell Wonwoo I say hello!” He waved and made his way back down.

He went back into the suite and saw no sight of Wonwoo. He set the food down and quickly scanned the rooms. Ultimately he found him lying down on the big bed. Looking like an angel floating through clouds.

“How are you feeling?” He softly whispered down at him, cupping his jaw.

He nuzzled into the softness of his hands, “I feel great, Mingyu.” He lazily blinked his eyes open, in awe at the sight of the other man.

“That’s good..” He caressed his cheek with his thumb, Wonwoo humming at the feeling. He turned his head and placed a small kiss at the palm, sending electricity through Mingyu. 

“Who was it?”

“What?” Mingyu caught in a daze by himself.

“At the door, silly.” Wonwoo took a hold of Mingyu’s hand and sat up in front of him.

“Right, it was Seungkwan, he says Hi.” _Stay on track._

“Seungkwan?” 

“He dropped something off for us, come.” He came back to his senses and led him into the living room, the familiar smell immediately making its way to Wonwoo.

“This smells like…” Whatever he was feeling a few seconds ago replaced by hunger.

“Jeonghan-hyungs cooking! He made some food for us.” He began taking all the containers out of the bags, feeling hungry himself.

“He's so nice.” He pouted in appreciation and took a seat on the floor in front of all the goodies. 

Mingyu handed him a pair of chopsticks, “I know, I owe him. Let’s eat.” He sat next to Wonwoo who was already digging into the food.

He wanted to make sure Wonwoo got back to a healthy weight, he didn't fail to notice how thinner his arms and legs looked, his cheeks weren't as full as they used to. Even though he was still breathtakingly beautiful, he wanted Wonwoo to look more like himself, to glow again.

“Gosh, I wish Jeonghan hyung could adopt me.” The food was just as delicious as the first time he tried it. It didn’t fail to remind him of his mom's cooking. Despite her feelings towards him and his sexuality she still made sure he was healthy and fed. He appreciated that part of her.

“If you tell him that, he just might.” They both laughed out.

“I need to tell him thank you and to apologize for the last time I saw him.” He sadly smiled, setting the chopsticks down. He stretched in his seat.

“We’ll go see him soon.” 

“Please.” He slumped down next to Mingyu.

They silently thought back on that night and the sadness they had after. It only strengthened their bond. 

The sun was losing it’s fight with the moon, sinking deeper and deeper into the horizon. Orange and red hues turning into a gradient of blues. The city lights coming to life.

They were being wrapped up in the darkness, feeling content in the night. The air around them was warm and understanding. They wanted to be closer to each other.

Wonwoo got up first and headed to the big glass walls. He gazed out at the cars buzzing in the streets, the other buildings around them, and at the sky. The moon shining high above everything, illuminating the night.

Familiar arms wrapped around him, sending warmth throughout his whole body. He naturally melted into the touch, leaning back into his chest. He felt safe being held by Mingyu.

“Thank you for everything, Mingyu. Thank you for still being here despite how I am. Thank you for being patient with me, for showing me new things, for being so kind to me. Thank you for letting me be a part of your hectic life. I’m sorry if I caused you any grief.” He softly said, not wanting to disturb the calmness around them.

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your past. Thank you for giving me the privilege of being able to see you heal and grow, for allowing me to help you heal. Thank you for not being a sasaeng,” Wonwoo chuckled. “You’ve made me feel new things I’ve never felt before. Thank you.” He responded with the same softness, making sure every syllable made its way to Wonwoo.

They stayed like that for a while, the words they said and heard embedding themselves into their hearts. 

Wonwoo turned in Mingyu’s hold and looked deeply into his eyes. They stared back at him, shining with the light of the night. 

“Will you be mine, Wonwoo?” The words washed over him like soft velvet. Was this actually happening?

“Yes, a million times yes,” to solidify his words he softly pulled Mingyu’s head down to him and placed a soft, almost delicate kiss on his lips.

Mingyu was in a state of euphoria. He’d thought about kissing him a million times, but Wonwoo finally gave him the privilege. 

“Wonwoo…” _he said yes_

“I’m all yours, Mingyu.”

The butterflies were finally free and the flowers were in full bloom. A new feeling spreading through both of them. 

It was a beautiful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeee! brace yourselves for the next chapter!!>:)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes,,,, what we've all been waiting for.,... The Dirty™ 
> 
> and then some x_x

He found Wonwoo’s lips again, softly toying with the feeling of them against his. He wanted to familiarize himself with every inch of him, but right now his lips were the most interesting. Their lips danced against each other, creating a sensual feeling inside of them. 

He opened his mouth to allow Mingyu to explore further, moans of pleasure escaping him. That was one of the most beautiful sounds Mingyu’s ever heard, he almost rolled his eyes in satisfaction.

Wonwoo wanted to feel more, his wet dreams turning into a reality right in front of him. He wanted more.

He felt Wonwoo’s tongue dance against his, the wetness driving him crazy. He needed to take a breath but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He couldn't get enough of the warmth. He could slightly taste the food they ate earlier, but it was fine. It made it all that more real.

Wonwoo pulled away first, cheeks flushed and lips plump. He looked back at Mingyu who was in a similar state. 

_Fuck._

“Take me to bed,” his voice was slightly deeper than normal, weighed down by desire. He trusted Mingyu.

Mingyu did as he was told, and pulled Wonwoo up, who wrapped his legs around Mingyu’s middle. He nuzzled his face into his neck, placing soft kisses on the skin.

Mingyu gently placed him down on the large soft bed and looked down at him. His features hazily visible in the city light seeping in through the windows.

“You're more beautiful than any of the art we saw today, you know that, right?” 

“Shut up.” He shyly covered his face with his hands. 

“You're stuck with me now, you better get used to it.” He attacked the hands with kisses until they withdrew, and smiled down at Wonwoo's flushed face.

“I guess I could deal with it,” he cupped the face above his and brought their lips together again. He didn't think he could ever get used to the feeling, it was heaven-sent.

Mingyu let out an amused hum at Wonwoo, he was beginning to be more confident with his touches.

Wonwoo pushed Mingyu back into the bed, lips never separating. He was on top of him now, legs on either side of his hips. He blindly found Wonwoo’s thighs, gingerly running his hands up the area, landing at his hips.

Wonwoo stopped his attack at the feeling, his brain buzzing.

_more more more more._

He pressed his ass down directly onto Mingyu’s groin, causing him to moan out at the feeling. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered against his neck.

“Yes, Woo. I’m yours. Do whatever you want.” For once he wasn't going to be in charge, he wanted to learn what Wonwoo was comfortable with, to go at his pace.

“You know how many times I’ve dreamt about this?” Wonwoo said in-between kisses, the words sending a strange unknown feeling throughout Mingyu, and he really really liked it. “About being in this exact position, feeling your skin against my lips,” he pushed his hips down again.

Those words were enough to send a million images through his head.

He brought his hands up to take a hold of Wonwoo’s face, meeting their eyes, “I like this side of you, babe.” 

He raised an amused eyebrow, “Babe?”

“Mhm.” He nodded, only for Wonwoo to hungrily attack his lips. 

“Call me that again.” He said against him.

Migyu's lips turning into a smirk, “What? Babe?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright, babe,” he said against Wonwoos lips before he continued his attack.

Wonwoo loved how that word tasted.

He sat up and admired the man trapped below him. He placed his hands down against his abdomen and began to slowly, almost too slowly, rub down against Mingyu again. He could feel him getting hard and it was sending him into a frenzy. He closed his eyes in concentration, Mingyu's soft moans heightening his senses.

He was panting out at the feeling too, the small sounds making Mingyu dizzy. He felt like there was too many clothes keeping them apart.

Wonwoo was thinking the same, subconsciously taking a hold of Mingyu's belt and undoing it. Allowing his hands to explore the exposed stomach. 

“Let’s take this off.” Wonwoo reluctantly stopped his motion and tugged at the bottom Mingyu’s shirt, wanting to see more. Mingyu compiled and removed the shirt, exposing the perfectly built chest. “Wow, Michelangelo was never able to achieve something this beautiful.” He ran his hands over the tan skin, his abs weren't as defined as he thought they would be, but they were there, very beautiful, very human, very perfect.

He felt so warm wherever Wonwoo touched him. 

“Can I…” he lightly pulled at Wonwoo’s shirt, wanting to see more of his beautiful skin. Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu helped him remove it. Wonwoo shivered out at Mingyu’s eyes on him. “Wow.”

Without a warning he switched their positions, his lips softly attacking Wonwoo’s skin. The soft skin feeling like the most luxurious silk. Each kiss caused a wave of heat to crash inside of Wonwoo. 

Mingyu left hungry kisses on the newfound skin, lapping his tongue over the sensitive skin above his heart and sucked at it, slowly drawing blood to the surface. He massaged down his sides, keeping a whimpering Wonwoo in place. His head fell back onto the bed at the feeling, it hurt in the most sensual way. Mingyu slightly increased the pressure, creating a beautiful purple bruise on the skin and licked over the area when he was satisfied with the color.

It looked like a flower, a purple flower.

“Mingyu please... I want to feel you.” He whined out, his own erection feeling strained in his pants. 

He was still placing small kisses on his chest, “Tell me exactly what you want babe.” He found a new spot and lightly sucked at the skin, creating another small flower.

Wonwoo took a hold of Mingyu and brought him eye level, whispered into his ear, low and dangerous, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Mingyu knew things were taking a turn for the… sexual. But the fact he’d just found out about Wonwoo and his past, and for him to trust him with his body already made his heart swell. It probably wasn't the most appropriate time to be in a state of innocent adoration cause Wonwoo was looking up at him hot, horny, and confused.

“Was that too much?” He tried to roll off to the side and bury his face in the pillows, he felt so embarrassed to finally say those words.

“No, that was perfect.” He leaned down to place a few wet kisses on Wonwoo’s neck who was still turning away shyly. He trailed over to his cheek, and then to the corner of his mouth. Wonwoo gave in and turned to feel his lips again. They moved against each other so naturally, as if they've been doing it for years. 

But Wonwoo meant what he said. To emphasize his point his hands began to travel down Mingyu's back, electricity being made at the contact. He quickly copped a feel of his ass, causing Mingyu to laugh into the kiss. He moved his hands down to the front of Mingyu's pants, playing with the buttons.

“Go ahead babe,” Mingyu began working on Wonwoo’s neck, lightly biting and sucking at the skin. 

With shaking hands Wonwoo unbuttoned Mingyu’s pants, giving the erection some relief. His breathing was starting to shake too, with excitement and nerves. 

As high as Mingyu was getting he was being attentive to Wonwoo, noticing his breath shake against him. “It’s okay, take your time.” He reassured Wonwoo that this was all about him, and what he wanted to do. Calming his attack to place small care-filled kisses instead.

He had to reminded himself of the man he was with now. 

_It’s Mingyu._

_He won't hurt me._

_Mingyu cares about me._

He pushed the unwelcomed thoughts out of his head, wanting to focus on the moment.

The man he was with now. 

His boyfriend.

Mingyu was his boyfriend now.

At the realization a part of him just wanted to cuddle and give Mingyu kisses, but another wanted to share this intimate moment with him. Maybe they could do the kissing and holding stuff later.

He took the opportunity to explore, curious fingers entering the waistband. He could feel Mingyu’s little hairs tickle his fingers. Mingyu’s breaths were coming out hot against Wonwoo’s neck. It was torture for him, the most pleasant orture ever.

He cautiously moved down and wrapped his fingers around the base of Mingyu’s sensitive dick. This was torture for both of them now.

He slowly worked up the expanse, rubbing the sensitive tip around his fingers, precum already seeping out. Wonwoo couldn’t help but think about how big and wide he was, anticipation boiled in the pits of his stomach. 

“Wonwoo, you're torturing me.” He lazily laughed, he felt like he was going crazy. His body was hot. It felt so good to be touched by Wonwoo.

“Let’s take this off then.” He removed his hands and tugged at the material of Mingyu's bottoms.

He happily complied and helped Wonwoo remove the material off him. He was now bare, kneeling in front of Wonwoo. His confidence surging as he watched hungry eyes run him up and down.

“Fuck.” was all Wonwoo could say. 

But what he was thinking was: 

_His dick is so fucking big._

“That's the plan babe!” He hooked his fingers on Wonwoo’s buttons, slowly pulling them off. Half to brace himself and half to tease him a little.

He covered his face with his arm, feeling shy at the words. Even though yeah, it definitely was the plan.

Mingyu's curious finger trailed up the silky white thighs, goosebumps rising in their wake. “There are no words to describe your beauty, Woo.” He was in awe at the man below him, everything about him was so beautiful, and he wanted to make him feel good.

_My beautiful boyfriend._

Mingyu wrapped a hand around him, thumb massaging the leaking tip. He was bigger than he’d expected, it’s be a shame if he didn’t get a chance to taste him, but they’d have to save that for another time. He rubbed the sensitive area a few times, fascinated by the slew of sensual noises that escaped Wonwoo. 

“M-mingyu… please…” Wonwoo was a mess, he could have came at the feeling of the touches alone but he was desperate to feel Mingyu inside of him.

Mingyu leaned down and kissed Wonwoo’s collarbones “Tell me.” He tightened his grip around his dick and pushed down on tip, a gasp leaving Wonwoo. 

“Fu-fuck-” Mingyu lightly bit down at his collarbone, “Fuck me.”

Mingyu hadn’t stopped his teasing and Wonwoo was becoming a panting mess. Fingers found their way into his mouth and he quickly wrapped his mouth against them, lathering them in saliva. He knew exactly what they were for.

He released his hold on Wonwoo’s leaking dick and licked his fingers clean of the precum while looking into his half-lidded eyes which widened at the sight. “You taste so good, Wonwoo.” He whimpered around the fingers.

While Wonwoo continued working on his fingers, with his free hand, he ran a teasing finger over his cute little hole. He smiled at hearing more whimpers. He retreated his fingers from Wonwoo and positioned himself in front of him. 

A wet finger played at his entrance, the warm saliva being spread around him. He squeezed his eyes when he felt himself stretch out, Mingyu slowly inserting a finger into him. A cold heat flashing throughout his skin. It was helping that Mingyu was still kissing his neck. 

Once Wonwoo adjusted to the size he nodded his head, signaling for Mingyu to keep going. He began to slowly fuck in and out of him, going all the way to his knuckle. 

“More,” Wonwoo said as best as he could. Mingyu introduced a second finger and Wonwoo’s nails dug into his back. 

Wonwoo's moans, his nails digging into his back, and his warmth was all so intoxicating, Mingyu’s dick twitched in anticipation.

He kissed away the tears that were escaping Wonwoo’s eyes and began scissoring him open. He continued his intrusion until his muscles got used to the feeling, a slew of moans leaving Wonwoo.

Mingyu sat up and saw just how wrecked Wonwoo already was. The night lights glistening on his sweaty skin, to think this was how he got from simple foreplay made him wonder just how many more beautiful noises he was going to hear when he fucked him. 

Wonwoo half sat up, leaning on his elbow and spat into his free hand. He met Mingyu’s blown eyes as he wrapped his hand around his leaking dick. He pumped up and down the expanse, covering him in saliva. He fell back onto the bed with a sly smile, “I’m all yours, Mingyu.”

The words he said earlier had such a different meaning now.

Mingyu took one of the stray pillows and placed it below Wonwoo’s back, propping him up. With eyes on each other, they slowly became one. Wonwoo was beginning to cry because of all the things he was feeling, none of them were bad. He felt safe, he felt happy, he felt a million beautiful way because he had Mingyu now. The pain hurt in the most pleasant way, Mingyu handled him such such a delicate care he wished this was his first time instead of with that other fucker. 

Inch by inch Mingyu was filling him, stilling every few moments to help Wonwoo adjust. He was never one to take it slow, Seungkwan and him were both equally sex hungry and low on time that they always got straight to it. This was the polar opposite of that, and he did not mind at all.

Once fully in him, Mingyu let out a moan at the feeling of tight heat around him. He wiped away Wonwoo’s tears and cupped his face which he nuzzled into again. He kissed his palm and signaled him to keep going. 

Mingyu began moving in and out of him, creating a steady rhythm. They were making a duet with the sound of skin against skin and their pleasure filled moans. Every thrust hit Wonwoo in the perfect place, the sound of Mingyu’s hoarse moans ringing deep inside him. 

He moved the hand that Mingyu had on his cheek to his throat, “p-please.” Every ounce of shyness gone, he wanted to indulge in all his fantasies coming to life.

Mingyu was amused but he did what his baby wanted him to. He squeezed Wonwoo’s throat, gripping the soft, flower covered skin. His moans were replaced with short breathed gasps coming out of a smiling mouth, he could barely keep his eyes open.

Warmth was pooling at the pit of his stomach at the sight of Wonwoo so wrecked and horny under him. “You’re so fucking hot, Wonwoo. You feel so fucking good.” All he could do was moan in response.

He picked up his pace and thrusted into Wonwoo harder. He leaned down to find his lips, drinking up his moans. He put some pressure into his hold and released.

Mingyu was meeting his sweet spot with such fervor he was scared he was going to cum at any moment. 

They were exchanging sloppy kisses, moaning into each others mouths, their hot bodies sticking together. They were both reaching their limit, all their senses flooded with the other. 

“Won- I’m- fuck- I’m going to-” he couldn't form a sentence, Wonwoo felt so good.

“Cum- cum inside of me,” Wonwoo tried his best to say. He dug his nails into Mingyu’s sides, encouraging him to stay inside of him.

With a loud moan he came long and hot inside of Wonwoo, the pressure increasing on Wonwoo’s throat while he road out his orgasm. The feeling of Mingyu’s warmth inside of him, his throaty moan against his neck, and the heavenly hold on his throat brought Wonwoo to a loud climax that he felt shoot through his whole body, Mingyu fucked him through it. Streaks of translucent white decorated both his and Mingyu’s stomachs.

Mingyu released his hold and left open mouthed kisses along Wonwoo’s throat. He was taking deep breaths, trying to find his composure after having such a violent climax. It didn't help that Mingyu was still inside of him because it just made him want to go again.

Soft lips trailed down him body and licked up his cum. Slowly Mingyu pulled out of him and they already missed the feeling.

Wonwoo smiled up at Mingyu who was attentively searching his eyes. He pushed his sweaty brown locks back and pulled him down for a kiss. He pushed Mingyu down on the bed and kissed down his throat to his chest. Right above where he felt his heartbeat he sucked at the skin, marking him as his too. 

Once satisfied he dropped his tired body next to Mingyu's, facing him. They were still coming down from their highs.

“I’ll be right back.” Mingyu softly said after placing a quick peck on Wonwoo's lips and headed for the bathroom, Wonwoo doing grabby-hand motions toward him. He quickly came back to the room with a warm towel. He kneeled down next to Wonwoo and wiped away the cum that was seeping out of him, being careful not to hurt the sore area.

For it being such a lewd gesture it made Wonwoo’s heart swell. No one had ever handled him with such care, it was such a foreign but not unappreciated feeling. He certainly didn't think he’d ever be in such a position after doing such things with such a person. Sure, he’d fantasized about it a few several times but for it to actually happen was… a blessing.

Wonwoo was beginning to drift into sleep, the exhaustion finally setting in. Mingyu noticed his breaths begin to even out and his flower covered chest rising and falling. He admired the sleeping man for a few moments, a whirlwind of emotions swirling inside of him. His garden was in full bloom, the sun was out, the sky was blue. The butterflies explored new regions they’ve never been to before. It was beautiful and scary. 

Mostly beautiful.  
But still kinda scary.

After sliding some pajama bottoms on himself, he did the same for Wonwoo. Attentive not to stir him of his slumber. He pulled the covers over them and took Wonwoo into his arms, he instantly nuzzled into his chest. 

In Wonwoo’s dream he was in Mingyu’s arms, shielded from the demons that tried to ruin their happiness. Three inaudible words from Mingyu’s mouth made them disintegrate in defeat, the two victors in the end.

In Mingyu's dream he held Wonwoo in his arms, shielding him from the demons that tried to ruin their happiness. Three inaudible words from Wonwoo’s mouth made them disintegrate in defeat, the two victors in the end. But then he heard the click of a camera, and then another, and another, coming from all around them and capturing him at his most vulnerable. He turned to find the intruders but was blinded by flashes. When he turned back Wonwoo wasn't there anymore, only the blinding flash engulfing him and the booming of the camera clicks. He kneeled down in defeat and was swelled by the ground. 

His eyes shot open and he gasped for air, his skin damp with cold sweat. The soft fanning against his chest brought him out of his shaken state. A sigh of relief left him when he saw Wonwoo peacefully sleeping beside him. He pulled him closer and kissed the side of his head.

Everything was fine.  
He had Wonwoo.  
Wonwoo had him.  
Everything was going to work out.

He repeated the mantra to himself until he met the sand man, granting him dreams filled of a certain cat-eyed boy surrounded by beautiful flowers. Their were no cameras this time. Just the two of them happy in their own private eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all liked it! ~(˘▾˘~)
> 
> this if the second to last chapter now!! i'm thinking about making this a series so i can introduce the other members and have more interactions and stuff?? 
> 
> would yall be interested in that or should i just end it with this?!! lmk here or on twitter <33


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever! i'm so sorry~!

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful morning. Wonwoo woke up to the sight Mingyu cutely snoring with an arm limply keeping him in place, that made the morning even more beautiful. 

But he couldn't ignore the soreness he felt.

He internally groaned. It had been a while since he’d had sex so his body was having a hard time adjusting. It definitely hurt less because of how careful Mingyu was with him.

At once the butterflies came to life, _Mingyu… my boyfriend._

That means they could… call each other cute names, tease each other, kiss, hold hands, kiss, kiss again, have some more sex (but even without it he’d be fine), talk on the phone, have sleepovers, kiss more, and-

_It won't last. You're going to be in the way. He needs to focus on his career. It better if you just stay away._

As much as he tries to fight, the little demons find their way back, killing all that makes him happy. He felt like he couldn't breath, Mingyu's arm suddenly feeling like a ton of lead pushing him down onto the bed. 

He tried his best to calm his breathing, calm his mind, but he couldn't with Mingyu right against him. With as much composure possible he removed the ridiculously heavy arm from around him.

Trying his best to walk straight he made way for the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, finally noticing their were tears running down his face. And he was covered in hickeys, all beautifully created by Mingyu. He didn't feel like he deserves to be a canvas for such a precious artist. It’s as if Monét made Water Lilies on a napkin. He let out a dry chuckle. 

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see himself anymore. No matter how happy he was yesterday, how precious the time with Mingyu was, how much he meant the words he said to him, the special moment they shared, he didn't feel like he deserved any of it.

“I’m just going to be in the way,” he let out. He took a deep breath, attempting again to get a steady heartbeat. 

Mingyu began to stir out of sleep, his body feeling cold. He quickly register that Wonwoo wasn't in bed with him, his warmth was gone. He sat up confused but then saw the bathroom door was ajar, he could faintly hear sobbing. 

Without a second thought he headed toward the door, quietly letting himself in. His face fell at the sight of Wonwoo crying, covering his face while standing in the front of the mirror.

He couldn't help but think he did something wrong. He didn't want to hear him cry so carefully he wrapped Wonwoo in his arms. Hoping to shield him from whatever was attacking his beautiful heart. 

Wonwoo jumped at the embrace, he wanted to back away. Mingyu shouldn’t have to waste his time taking care of him, but he gave in. He turned around and buried his face in Mingyu’s chest, drenching it in tears.

It took a few minutes for Wonwoo to find his composure, and it took Mingyu everything in him to not cry too. Maybe it was too soon to do what they did, maybe they got ahead of themselves, maybe Wonwoo was regretting it.

“What’s wrong? Please tell me,” Mingyu quietly pleaded.

Wonwoo felt embarrassed and buried his face further into Mingyu’s chest, not saying anything. He didn't want to feel bad anymore, he was tired of being sad. He wished he could reset his brain and start fresh. Only knowing the happiness Mingyu brings into his life and not the trauma from the past.

Mingyu lifted him up and sat him down on the vanity, “Deep breaths, Wonwoo. Tell me what's got you like this. Please.” 

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu, he still looked sleepy and he had the cutest bed head. He ran a hand through his soft hair, calming the wild mane. Mingyu’s worry filled eyes softened at the gesture. “You shouldn't waste your time on me, Mingyu. You have bigger, better things happening in your life. I’m only going to be in the way. I have nothing to offer you.” 

“Wonwoo… I want you to understand how important you are to me. I know our situation is kind of strange but we came together for a reason,” he found his place in between his legs. “Ignore who I am outside of who I am when I’m with you. I’m not here to see what you could offer me, I’m here for.. you. My main priority right now is helping you heal, and I won’t stop until every ounce of angst you have is gone.” He placed a tentative hand on the soft skin of his cheek, making Wonwoo meet his eyes, “Okay?”

The sweet words made the little demons retreat, the caring hand kept them at bay, “I’m sorry Mingyu. My head is dumb, I can't control what goes on in there sometimes… I hope you can keep being patient with me.” He took a hold of Mingyu's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm.

“Don’t say sorry, you have nothing to apologize about. Whenever you feel out of balance and you need help clearing your mind, talk to me. I’ll walk through the darkness with you to make sure you don't hurt yourself along the way. I’ll help you reach the light each time.”

Those words… they felt like being wrapped up in a warm blanket on a chilly day, falling asleep to the sound of rain, the sound of birds singing on a breezy summer afternoon, the way the sun colored the sky when it said good night, Mingyu’s hand in his. 

They embedded themselves into his heart along with all the precious words and moments he’s had with him. It was hard for him to believe he had someone in his life that cared so much about him. 

His palm met Mingyu's heart, right above where he marked him he felt the steady rhythm, “Thank you.” His eyes were full of sincerity and care. His feelings for Mingyu continued to grow.

He placed a hand over Wonwoo's, “Are you feeling better?” 

Wonwoo nodded his head, “All thanks to you.”

~

They stood under warm water, Wonwoo’s ear over Mingyu’s heart, feeling calm at the sound of its steady rhythm.

Mingyu lathered shampoo through his black locks, “What do you want to do today?”

“Walking along the Han river sounds nice, but maybe we should just go back to my place?”, the feeling of Mingyu’s fingers massaging his scalp was making him feel sleepy.

He carefully rinsed the shampoo out,“We can get some takeout to eat at your place then go to the river. It would be nice. Is that fine with you?”

“Sounds perfect,” He pulled away to look up at Mingyu. “Kinda sucks we won't be able to hold hands through,” a pout formed on his lips.

Mingyu smiled at how cute he was and gave his little pout a quick kiss, “We still can, but only if you're comfortable with that.” 

Wonwoo gathered some shampoo on his hands and began running it through Mingyu’s brown locks, “We’ll see.”

Mingyu’s eyes fluttered close and he rested his hands at Wonwoo’s hips. 

Why it felt so natural to them to be in such a position, they’ll never know. It seemed like every moment they were together was the result of having been together for years. It just made sense that Mingyu knew how to calm Wonwoo’s heart and Wonwoo knew how to make Mingyu’s race. It was a perfect pairing.

~ 

“Isn't it weird we’re going to walk out with more stuff than we walked in with?” Wonwoo stood with a duffle bag over his shoulder and a tote over the other.

Mingyu prepared a few outfits, outerwear, the necessary toiletries and made Seungkwan bring them to the hotel the previous morning.

“Hmm.. maybe,” he shrugged. 

He was about to walk out of their suite before Wonwoo stopped him, “Gyu, babe. You almost forgot to cover up.”

The giant pouted (but internally smiled at being called babe), “boo.”

Wonwoo quickly sorted through the tote bag, pulling out a baseball cap. He pushed back Mingyu’s hair before putting the cap on him (he wanted to see his beautiful forehead). He pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around his neck, covering up a love bite he didn’t even remember making, then finally a face mask, covering up the pout Mingyu still wore. 

He put a facemask and scarf on himself too and nodded, “We can go now.”

Mingyu opened the door and gestured for Wonwoo to exit first, “Angels first.”

He laughed, “that one's not so bad.”

Their hands met as they walked down the corridor, both secretly thinking of doing the same thing in the outside world.

They took the elevator to the ground floor, as soon as the door dinged open they were greeted with the sounds of people at work and visitors. Wonwoo instinctively tried to retreat his hand but Mingyu gave it a squeeze, “We’re okay.” Wonwoo only responded with a nervous nod.

“Checking out?” A different person greeted them at the front desk this time, a young man with light brown hair. 

“Yup,” Mingyu slid the room card over the counter. He still felt a bit catty from last time.

“Alrighty…” they typed some stuff into a computer. “Everything was charged to the card on tab,” the young man cleared his throat. “Can I ask you two a question?”

Wonwoo tensed up, “Sure.” Mingyu responded.

“Are you two an item?” He pointed toward his own neck, eyeing Wonwoo who immediately fixed his scarf.

“Why?” Mingyu answered curtly.

They put their hand up, “It’s nice to see, it’s hard being a queer person in this day and age. Not a lot of people can display it comfortably.” 

Their shoulders relaxed, “Don't let anything stop you. As hard as it can be, you have to live your life for you, and not for anyone else.” Wonwoo’s words took both Mingyu and the young man by surprise.

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind,” he flashed them a big grin. “I hope you two have a nice day.”

“You too,” Mingyu leaned forward to read the name tag. “Chan.”

Wonwoo waved at him and they made their way out, “That went better than I thought it would.”

~  


“Seungkwan wants us to meet up with him and his boyfriend for some bbq, what do you say?”

They were in Wonwoo’s room, he decided to use some time to catch up on homework he was behind on. Having Mingyu there helped motivate him. 

“Sure, as long as we can still walk by the river later,” he flashed him a thumbs up before continuing his work.

Mingyu sat in Wonwoo's bed playing with little Honesty. He looked at Wonwoo's back while he worked, leaning over his laptop using some complicated looking programs. 

Honesty jumped out of his lap to curl up in the blankets. He stood up from the bed and walked toward Wonwoo, “We will.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on the crown of his head.

Wonwoo turned his head up and flashed Mingyu a smile, “Then I’m down.”

He leaned down to place a quick kiss on his smile, “We’ll headout when you’re done.”

“It’s fine. I could finish later,” he stood up and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck. “I could use a break.”

He took a hold of Wonwoo’s waist, “It’s been like.. an hour. You already need a break?” 

“Yes,” he attacked his face with kisses, both laughing while falling back onto the bed.

~

Wonwoo followed close behind Mingyu as they were lead through a crowded restaurant to a private dining room.

“You guys came!” Seungkwan's bubbly voice greeted them as they stepped in.

“Duh, free food.” Mingyu took off his face mask and leaned down to give him and Vernon quick hugs.

“Who said it was free?” He squared his eyes at Mingyu but immediately lit up when he saw Wonwoo. “I’m so happy to see you!” He stood up and pulled him into a hug.

He hugged back, “Glad to see you too Seungkwan. It’s been a while.”

“It has. During that time I managed to snag myself a boyfriend,” he pointed to Vernon who was munching on some side dishes. “Vernon,” the blonde man looked up. “This is Wonwoo, Mingyu’s…” He trailed off and turned to Mingyu for confirmation.

“Boyfriend,” He smiled at Wonwoo as his cheeks turned pink.

“Wooh!” Seungkwan exclaimed excitingly.

Vernon smiled and extended his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” He took the hand and shook it, returning the gesture.

“Sit, sit. The meat should be here soon. I want to hear all about yesterday.”

Mingyu took a hold of Wonwoo’s hand and they took a seat across from the pair, “Wonwoo?”

“It was… nice. I’m guessing you know the jist of it,” Seungkwan nodded. “The flowers are beautiful, they bring so much life into my little apartment. The art museum, being able to really admire and take in the art was.. wow,” In the midst of reminiscing he leaned into Mingyu. “The view from the hotel room, I’ve never seen the city from that high up. It was so beautiful. And thank you for bringing us that food. I need to tell Jeonghan-hyung and Joshua-hyung thank you also.”

Vernon noticed how that tender smile would not leave Mingyu’s face while he looked at Wonwoo in what seemed to be adoration. He was sure that’s how he looked when Seungkwan did literally anything. 

“I’m glad you liked it. I stayed up late making sure everything went perfectly,” he shook a finger at Mingyu but smiled at Wonwoo.

“Thank you, for the millionth time. I owe you,” Mingyu stuck out his tongue.

“Did you guys…” Seungkwan paused. “Get dessert?”

Vernon and Mingyu gawked at Seungkwan who was wearing a mischievous smile.

“De.. ssert?” He turned to Mingyu confused. “There was dessert?”

As if on cue the waiter walked into their little cubicle with meat and set it up on the grill. Wonwoo got distracted with the sizzling and Mingyu took the chance to shot Seungkwan a look but he still had that evil smile. He tried his luck with Vernon, showcasing big puppy eyes. He only shrugged with a smile. Mingyu sighed in defeat.

They began eating the tasty grilled meat, completely forgetting what they were talking about. Wonwoo was eating his fill of rice and side dishes. Mingyu scolded himself for forgetting to get them something to eat earlier.

He grabbed a piece of lettuce and made a packed ssam. He made Wonwoo turn to him, “Open up, babe.”

“But I’m already getting full,” he pouted.

“Just a bit more, c'mon. I made it with a lot of Love,” he brought the ssam to Wonwoo’s lips. “Pleasee.”

“Fine,” he opened his mouth and Mingyu fed him the ssam. He didn't notice how much he was blushing. 

That was the first time he was hearing the L word leave Mingyu's lips after becoming a couple and it set something off in him. He tried not to think about hearing it in different context. 

“Vernon, why don't you feed me a ssam?” Seungkwan feigned offense and crossed his arms.

“You literally told me, ‘you don't have to feed me. I’m old enough to do it myself’.” He terribly imitated Seungkwan's voice causing the two spectators to laugh.

“Vernon!” He pushed him on the arm.

“Does my lil baby want me to feed him now?” He cooed.

“...Yes.” 

Vernon made a wrap packed with all of Seungkwan's favorites and presented it to him, “ta-da~”

“They made such a perfect couple. Even though Vernon is way more calm compared to Seungkwan. They complement each other perfectly,” Wonwoo was observing the two. It was nice seeing another happy couple.

“Yeah, they're cute I guesss,” he kissed Wonwoo’s cheek. “But we’re cuter.”

Seungkwan almost choked on the wrap, Vernon had to pat him on the back. He took a sip of water and wiped away the small tears that formed, “Oh my god.”

“What?” Mingyu asked confused at his reaction.

“That was adorable I almost died. Literally,” Seungkwan took another drink of water. “You two might take the cake on this cute couple competition but our J&J hyungs are leading.”

Vernon laughed, “You're such a weirdo, boo.” Another shove.

“Ignore him. We could obviously never beat those hyungs,” he kissed the back of Wonwoo's hand.

“Oh god,” he covered his red face with his free hand.

It felt so nice to be surrounded by carefree love and affection, from Mingyu and those around him.

“Not what you expected, right?” Vernon said to Wonwoo who peeked from between his fingers and nodded. “But you're in good company. We all got your back now man.”

“Right but did you have dess-” Vernon quickly put his hand over Seungkwan's mouth muffling what he was going to say. 

Vernon gave a quick smile to the laughing couple, “Seungkwan's kind of a lost cause though.” 

~

The cold breeze made them shiver as they stood outside the restaurant, bellies full. The sun was beginning to set coloring the world in a comforting orange.

“It was nice seeing you again. I hope I get to see more of you from now on,” Seungkwan pulled Wonwoo into a hug.

“You will. Thank you ‘kwan.” He pulled away only to be pulled into a big bro hug by Vernon.

He patted his back, “Glad to have a new friend.”

“Happy to be one.”

Another close breeze passed by them. Vernon and Mingyu pulled their shivering boyfriends close to them.

Seungkwan had to say something, so he said, “Wow, gay.” 

“Vernon,” Mingyu chuckled.

“Yea, yea. Bye man, bye Wonwoo!” He began leading them the opposite direction.

Seungkwan stuck out tongue and waved bye, “Mingyu! Put the volume on your phone up! See you back at the dorm! Bye Wonwoooo~.”

Wonwoo waved until they disappear into the parking lot, “I wonder what he’s like when he’s drunk,” He let out a weak laugh and threw his arm around Mingyu’s waist. It was cold, he didn't feel like worrying about people looking.

“Trust me, you don't want to know,” he gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Let’s go to the river.”

~

They quietly walked along the river bank, hands deep in their pockets. The chilly wind was nipping at their cheeks and ears coloring them red. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Wonwoo kicked at the ground.

“No please, it’s perfect. It’s been a long time since I've done this,” Mingyu bumped his shoulder.

“But it’s cold, your ears are so red,” he took out his hand from his pocket and tried to rub some heat back into the lobes, making Mingyu laugh.

“You're so cute,” he took a hold of the hand and kissed it through the face mask. “This thing is so annoying.”

“You better keep it on,” he intertwined their fingers and felt warmth began to engulf him.

There wasn't many people out luckily. Just a few couples like them taking advantage of the weather to be alone.

Mingyu put their locked hands into his coat pocket, shielding them from the cold. Wonwoo walked closer to him, wishing he could somehow be closer to him. For a moment, it felt like they were just a normal couple taking a walk by the river after hanging out with friends. Even though that was far from the case, it felt like it in their own little world. 

“I know what could warm us up more,” Mingyu began to lead them down some steps near the river bank.

“Um, I doubt getting closer to the water will help,” but something was making feel excited.

“You’re probably right but,” they stood under a dock, hidden away from the rest of the world. He pulled down his face mask and flashed a smile. “Maybe this could.” His cold lips made contact with Wonwoo's cold lips and just like Mingyu predicted, it made them feel warm. Wonwoo giggled into the kiss and took a hold of Mingyu’s face.

It was an intoxicating thrill that filled them, the faint noise of people walking above them and the sound of the water rushing by played reminder of where they were. Their kiss deepened and Wonwoo's hands moved to the back of Mingyu's neck, pulling him in closer. The feeling of their tongues moving against each other felt like heaven. 

They pulled away from one another, a bead of saliva following Mingyu’s tongue out. 

“Gross,” Wonwoo wiped it away ~~even though he did think it was kind of hot.~~

Mingyu took a step back, a reached into his pocket, “Here.” He pulled out a new phone, the latest model.

“What..?” Wonwoo looked at him then at the phone he was holding, confused.

“I made Seungkwan get this for me. To give to you,” he placed the phone in Wonwoo's palm. “Check out the wallpaper.”

Dumbfounded, he turned on the phone.  
  
It was a cute picture, he had to admit.

“Mingyu.. I can’t. This is such an expensive phone,” Wonwoo tried to hand it back to him.

“That doesn't matter, you know this.” He took the phone and put it in Wonwoo’s jacket pocket. 

“But it’s so expensive~” He whined again.

Mingyu cut him short with a kiss. “Hey, if you care so much about making it up to me,” he leaned close to Wonwoo’s ear. “Just send me some sexy pics.”

“Ugh, Mingyu!” He pushed him away playfully.

They kissed some more because it was “so cold” and sat to watch the river pass them by.

“Wanna go back home?” Mingyu whispered.

“Let’s go home.”

~

The sound of low music and their kisses filles the tiny room. Mingyu's hand was roaming inside of Wonwoo’s sweater, feeling the soft skin he’d become so fond of. 

But the sound of Mingyu's ringtone pulled them out of their euphoric state. He quickly retreated his hand and pulled away from Wonwoo who was already pouting.

“Sorry babe,” he gave an apologetic look but Wonwoo shoo'd him away, knowing it was probably some idol business.

Seungkwan's picture flashed across his screen and he swiped to answer the call, “Hey, What's up?”

“Okay, listen up. I just got off the phone with PD-nim. He wants to know if you’re ready for a comeback.” 

“Wait, what? When?” Fuck. That was a surprise.

“He wants you to get started this Monday. But only if you're ready.” Even Seungkwan felt stressed. He already knew this wasn't the best timing.

“This Monday…” he repeated to himself. “I can't really say no, right?”

“I mean, you can. But who knows when the next time would be. The demand for you is high, Mingyu.” 

It was a weird mixture of excitement, happiness, and nerves. He wanted to spend more time with Wonwoo, “I….”

Familiar arms wrapped around him and a beautiful voice whispered, “Say yes.”

“Tell him I say yes.” Why did he feel like crying?

“I’ll let him know. We'll talk more when you get home. Cya, ‘gyu.” And the line went dead. 

He turned around and was greeted by a soft smile, “I can't wait to see what concept you'll have next.” 

A half sad/half amused chuckle left him, “I’ll let you know the moment I do.” He lifted Wonwoo up and led them back to the room, laying them back down.

“Are you excited?” Wonwoo brushed Mingyu’s hair away from his face.

“...Kinda? This is my first comeback... but if I’m being honest,” he placed a hand in Wonwoo’s cheek. “I want to stay with you.”

“As much as I would like that, your career is more important than anything.” He meant his words, but he really wanted to stay with him too. Their lips met in a short but heartfelt kiss. 

“Yeahhh…” Mingyu got on his back, face in a scowl. His brain was already counting down the milliseconds until he had to be away from Wonwoo until who knew when. He felt a weight across his stomach and opened his eyes.

Wonwoo had trapped Mingyu under him, legs on either side. “Hey, snap out of it. Everything will be fine.” He took a hold of Mingyu's hands and placed them in his thighs. “Let's have more fun while we can, okay? I promise to send you sexy pics when you're busy, to help you wind down.”

“That does make me feel a little better,” he squeezed down where his hands were. “Let’s have some fun then, babe.”

They spent majority of the night becoming one again with a mixture of desire and unsaid worries. They tried not to think about how long it would be until they were that close again. Every touch, moan, kiss, and bead of sweat was a bit different this time. Hoping their feelings could get through to the other.

~

“Good night, angel.” 

“Good night, you loser.”

“I…” he wanted to say them so bad.

But Wonwoo bravely mouthed the words into Mingyu’s skin, being too sleepy and secretly scared to say them out loud. 

A million flowers bloomed into Mingyu, on top of the million that were already there. He was in awe at the feeling those words spread across him, it was enough to write thousands of beautiful songs. All about that beautiful cat-eyed man.

With a smile on his face, he mouthed them back against Wonwoo’s sensitive skin, purposefully. To make sure he understood every syllable.

They sent a shiver through him, rattling his demons away. They filled up all the remaining cracks in his heart, and built a barrier over it. For the first time in a long time, he felt it. Genuinely.

Mingyu would shine how he always does and Wonwoo would be there to capture it. Exchanging silent _I love you_ ’s every time he looked into the camera.

Things are going to work out. They were going to be happy, even if it had to be in secret. Even if it was a big risk. Even if it could result in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me forever to update this :( i worked on this whenever I could find time. if their are any typos pls excuse them, i was probably half asleep. 
> 
> BUT YEAH! This is the END of this fic!! It was a trip. Their are some things I wish I did differently before publishing chapters and stuff but whatever, it surprisingly got a lot of response :'"") 
> 
> The second part of this fic will probably start in a month or two or anytime after midterms..
> 
> ((I'm probably going to go back and edit older chapters)
> 
> ALAS, THANK YOU ALL!!

**Author's Note:**

> if yall wanna be chingus hmu on twitter @ult9yu


End file.
